Time of Our Lives (Antiga Os Marotos e as Meninas Malvadas)
by Mary13Black
Summary: O mundo bruxo está assistindo a ascensão do poderoso Lorde das Trevas, enquanto em Hogwarts se realiza o famoso Torneio Tribruxo. Em meio a tudo isso estão os Marotos, cursando seu último ano e tendo que lidar com os estudos, com o amor e com a guerra (não necessariamente com os estudos). James/Lily e Sirius/P.O.
1. Expresso de Hogwarts

N/A: Não, eu infelizmente não tenho direitos sobre Harry Potter, eles são todos da JK, é por isso que eu escrevo fics. Essa fic também está postada em "fanfic(ponto)potterish(ponto)com(barra)menufic(ponto)php?id=24115" (colocando os pontos e a barra), com mais imagens e coisas assim. Enfim, vamos à fic, espero que gostem. ;D

-x-

_Capítulo 1 - Expresso de Hogwarts_

Uma garota ruiva de olhos muito verdes chamava atenção na estação de King Cross, carregando um carrinho com um grande malão e uma gaiola com uma coruja. As pessoas viravam a cabeça para ver aquela cena, se perguntando por que, em sã consciência, alguém teria uma coruja como animal de estimação. Mas a garota seguia seu caminho parecendo nem mesmo notar os olhares sobre ela, com seus pais ao seu lado, olhando orgulhosos para a filha. Eles pararam ao chegar ao encontro entre as plataformas nove e dez, e ela trocou abraços afetuosos com os pais. Lily estava feliz por sua irmã Petúnia ter decidido ficar em casa hoje e não ter vindo estragar sua partida para Hogwarts. Ela tentara ser amiga da irmã, mas esta insistia em dizer que Lily era uma aberração e em infernizar sua vida.

Era incrível voltar para Hogwarts, para o mundo ao qual ela realmente pertencia. Lily mal podia esperar para rever suas amigas, voltar às aulas pela última vez. Ah, o último ano... Como o tempo passara rápido! Ela ainda se lembrava, como se fosse ontem, quando vira pela primeira vez aquele castelo, e em pouco tempo já estaria se despedindo dele. Ela terminou de se despedir de seus pais e passou pela sólida pilastra entre as plataformas nove e dez como se ela fosse feita de fumaça.

Assim que a plataforma nove e meia se fez nítida diante de seus olhos, ela viu um garoto colocar um grande malão rosa-choque no trem, e ao seu lado uma garota muito bonita de cabelos castanhos ondulados, queixo fino e olhos escuros, olhando desconcertada enquanto sua bagagem era colocada no trem pelo garoto.

- Lily! - gritou a garota correndo em sua direção, se esquivando da mulher loura, muito parecida com ela, que estava ao seu lado. Emilly Carey era uma das melhores amigas de Lily, e sem dúvida, a mais rica de todas, apesar da ruiva só ter descoberto isso há três anos, quando foi passar as férias na casa, ou melhor, mansão, da amiga. Apesar de ser sempre divertida, e, às vezes, parecer ser fútil, Emilly era uma pessoa muito simples e compreensiva, e sabia dar valor ao que realmente importava.

- Emy! – disse Lily abraçando a amiga. – Como foram suas férias?

- Tente imaginar três meses trancada em casa com minha mãe. – respondeu ela, e Lily fez uma careta. – É, um pouco pior que isso, mas serve. Você acredita que ela fez um calouro inocente levar minha mala?!

- Pobrezinho... – disse Lily sem jeito. Ela não tinha certeza se seria bom falar alguma coisa da mãe de Emilly, por pior que ela fosse.

- Vem me ajudar a espantar ela. – Emilly falou, puxando a amiga pelo braço em direção à mãe. O garotinho já havia colocado o malão cor-de-rosa no trem e saído correndo o mais rápido possível. Nem Emilly nem Lily poderiam culpá-lo: Vanessa Carey era _mesmo_ assustadora.

- S-sua mãe? – Lily disse assustada – O que você espera que eu faça?

- Não se preocupe Lily, é só ficar parada, eu faço o resto.

Lily riu e deixou-se levar por Emilly. Não demorou para que elas chegassem perto da mulher alta e loira que era a inconfundível mãe de Emilly. Apesar de seu rosto ser muito parecido com o da filha, suas expressões indicavam que ela era uma pessoa amarga, completamente diferente da filha.

- Oi Sra. Carey – Lily falou sem jeito, mas logo foi interrompida pela mulher, que se dirigiu a Emilly:

- Quem é essa daí? Uma daquelas suas amiguinhas? Espero que não seja a sangue ruim.

Emilly deu um passo a frente, com os punhos cerrados.

- Não chame minha amiga assim! – ela disse, com raiva. Lily não ligava muito para aquilo, e não queria arrumar confusão com a mãe de Emilly. Aparentemente, a própria Sra. Carey também não queria confusão, porque cortou a filha com seu habitual tom de indiferença.

- Que seja. Olhe, eu não estou a fim de perder muito tempo aqui, você _consegue _se cuidar sozinha, certo? – Ela disse com sarcasmo. Emilly não se deu ao trabalho de responder – Ótimo. Ah, só mais uma coisa: lembre-se que esse é seu último ano em Hogwarts, então tente não manchar meu nome como nos outros anos, certo?

- Já entendi, _mamãe_, pode ir agora. – Emilly murmurou, visivelmente se controlando para não fazer um escândalo. Não houve um abraço de despedida, não houve sequer um adeus. Vanessa Carey simplesmente desaparatou, enquanto Emilly aparentemente contava mentalmente até dez ou tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que a acalmasse. A garota morena se virou para Lily – para o espanto desta – com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ela se foi!

Lily não pode evitar de sorrir. Não só pelo alívio de não ter mais a mãe da amiga por perto, mas pela presença de espírito de Emilly. Ela nunca parecia se abalar, nada parecia ser ruim demais para ela. Emilly era o tipo de pessoa que sempre estava ali para alegrar as amigas mesmo quando seus próprios problemas a estavam sufocando. Lily já tentara dizer a Emilly que ela podia descarregar seus problemas nela se quisesse, mas Emy sempre dizia algo como "Que problemas? Eu sou uma das garotasmais lindas de Hogwarts, tenho as melhores amigas do mundo e mil garotos aos meus pés! O que mais eu posso querer?". Emilly era muito teimosa, afinal de contas.

- E as _suas_ férias, como é que foram? – perguntou Emilly ajudando Lily a colocar seu malão no trem.

- Imagine três meses presa em casa com minha irmã. – respondeu a ruiva, e Emilly fez uma careta. – Mais ou menos assim.

Elas riram.

- Olha quem vem chegando! – Emilly anunciou, indicando a passagem da plataforma. Uma garota de rosto redondo, cabelos longos e lisos e grandes olhos azuis. Em seu carrinho estava seu gato cinzento sentado em cima do malão. Alice Johnson logo as viu acenando e acenou de volta, se dirigindo até lá.

- Olha quem eu achei, as meninas mais malvadas de Hogwarts! – exclamou Alice quando se juntou a elas, abraçando Lily e depois Emilly. – Já estavam tramando alguma coisa maligna para esse ano? – ela perguntou com uma piscadela.

- Já estávamos era com saudades de você. – respondeu Lily.

- E aí, Lice, como foram suas férias? Só pra adiantar, eu e a Lily concordamos em descrever as nossas com uma careta. – Emilly disse, e Alice deu uma risada antes de responder:

- Pois ao contrário de vocês, minhas férias foram ótimas! Pelo menos as últimas semanas, porque o Frank foi passar uns dias lá em casa.

- Lice sua safadinha! Já está levando o cara pra casa?! – Emilly disse fazendo uma cara de falso espanto.

- Queremos detalhes, dona Alice! – brincou Lily.

- Suas engraçadinhas, não aconteceu nada de mais! O Frank respeita meus pais, sabe...

Alice namorava Frank Longbotton há quase três anos e eles literalmente não se desgrudavam. Sem encontrar mais nenhum comentário sobre aquilo, Emilly resolveu mudar de assunto.

- E aí garotas, prontas pra arrasar no nosso último ano? – disse ela, e as três disseram "YES!" em coro.

- Estão comemorando sem mim? – disse uma voz de taquara-rachada um pouco atrás delas que as fez pularem sobressaltadas.

- É claro que nós estávamos comemorando sem você, Jessy, se não, não teria a mesma graça! – Disse Emilly ao mesmo tempo que Lily murmurava um "Oi Jessy" meio sem graça. Jessy Lendyner, uma garota alta, magra e desengonçada, com cabelos cheios num tom entre loiro e castanho, lábios grossos e óculos quadrados colocou a língua para Emilly, que prontamente correspondeu ao gesto, rindo. Desde que se conheceram, Emilly e Jessy não param de implicar uma com a outra, apesar de no fundo serem também muito amigas.

Mas o assunto não criou mais polêmica, pois haviam quatro garotos se aproximando delas, e Emilly, a primeira a notar, logo se virou para sorrir para eles. Porque, é claro, não eram quaisquer garotos, eram simplesmente os três garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts (junto com o mais feio também).

James Potter vinha na frente, bagunçando seus cabelos negros e rindo de algo que Sirius Black lhe dizia, com seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando em contraste aos cabelos pretos que insistiam em cair em sua testa. Do outro lado de James estava Remus Lupin, que também ria da suposta piada de Sirius. Remus tinha uma cicatriz perto da sobrancelha, parcialmente tampada por seus cabelos cor de areia, e uma praticamente integral aparência de alguém que está doente, sem deixar de ser bonito. Atrás dos três estava Peter Pettigrew, o garoto baixinho e gorducho que pulava tentando participar da conversa.

Eles interromperam sua conversa ao chegarem perto das meninas. James se inclinou e disse no ouvido de Lily:

- Bom dia, meu lírio.

Lily sentiu um arrepio na nuca antes de se afastar bruscamente.

- Eu não sou seu lírio, Potter! – ela disse, suas orelhas começando a ficar vermelhas como seus cabelos.

- Eu também senti saudades. A gente se fala mais tarde, certo? – Ele disse dando uma piscadela, e Lily o fuzilou com os olhos. – Oi garotas!

Emilly e Alice disseram oi, assim como Remus e Sirius, que tinha o olhar fixo em Emilly. Ela percebeu seu olhar e correspondeu com um sorriso, que durou uma fração de segundo, antes dela se virar para dizer tchau a Lily, que seguia com Remus para a cabine dos monitores, já que ambos haviam sido nomeados Monitores Chefes este ano.

- Então, vamos para o nosso vagão também?! – sugeriu James, se referindo ao vagão que seu pai havia comprado para ele alguns anos antes, e que ele tinha gentilmente oferecido uma cabine a Lily e suas amigas (é claro que Lily não queria aceitar, mas Emilly a convenceu com uma célebre frase: "Hello! Popularidade + Cabine VIP = Popularidade Plus!").

James, Sirius, Emilly e Alice subiram no trem, enquanto Jessy se esforçava para colocar ela própria e seu pesado, velho e surrado malão em cima do trem ao mesmo tempo, resultando em uma cena comicamente atrapalhada. Emilly deu uma risada antes de se voltar para a garota.

- Jessy, você nunquinha vai conseguir fazer isso! – disse ela, ajudando a amiga desajeitada.

Peter acabara de subir no trem, depois de muito esforço, quando Alice voltou para a porta.

- Alguém viu o Frank? Acho que ele está atrasado. – ela disse, espiando a estação.

- Ele deve chegar daqui a pouco, Lice. Ele encontra a gente na cabine. – disse Emilly, e Alice sorriu, assentindo. Ela, Emilly e Jessy entraram em uma cabine, e os garotos foram para a cabine ao lado.

- Emilly, Alice, vocês viram como o Sirius estava bonito? – disse Jessy mal acabando de se sentar. – Eu estava com tanta saudade dele...

- Ai Jessy, achei que dessa vez as férias tinham te curado dessa obsessão com o Sirius. – falou Emilly revirando os olhos.

- O Sirius me ama, Emilly, e eu sei que esse ano ele vai se declarar pra mim. – disse Jessy com um brilhinho de deslumbramento nos olhos.

- Você diz isso todo ano, Jessy. – falou Alice.

- Vocês têm é inveja que ele prefere a mim e não a duas feiosas que nem vocês!

- Jessy, acorda, nós não queremos o Sirius. – disse Emilly passando a mão na frente dos olhos vidrados de Jessy.

- É claro que nós não queremos o Sirius, Jessy. – disse Lily entrando na cabine e pegando o assunto pela metade. Não que fizesse alguma diferença, por que Sirius Black era praticamente a única coisa da qual Jessy sabia falar.

- Nós queremos é o James né Lily? – disse Alice cutucando a amiga que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Pode ir tirando esse sorriso malicioso do rosto, Alice. Eu não quero namorar o James! – protestou Lily.

- Como foi lá na cabine dos monitores? – perguntou Emilly a Lily cortando o assunto.

- A mesma baboseira de sempre, só que dessa vez, ao invés de escutar era eu que estava falando. – disse Lily e as meninas riram.

As garotas ouviram batidas na porta.

- É o Frank. - disse a voz do outro lado.

Alice se levantou e abriu a porta para seu namorado. Um garoto não muito alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos entrou na cabine.

- Eu vou roubar a amiga de vocês por uns minutos. – ele disse, após cumprimentar as meninas, e saiu com Alice.

- Ai ai, o amor é lindo. Daqui a uns dias sou eu com o Sirius. – falou Jessy.

- Oh não, de novo não. – disse Emilly balançando a cabeça antes de Jessy começar a tagarelar sobre como o amor entre ela e Sirius era lindo e florido. – O segundo round é com você Lily.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Emilly saiu da cabine. Ela se debruçou na janela do corredor, deixando que o vento batesse em seus cabelos, e começou a observar o movimento nos outros vagões. Haviam alunos de todos os anos correndo de cabine em cabine, testando produtos da Zonko's e comendo doces. Ela respirou fundo, aliviada.

A cada ano que passava, Jessy conseguia ficar mais obsessiva, e deixar Emilly mais sufocada. Ela não conseguia entender como alguém podia continuar com uma ilusão por tanto tempo, depois de tantos foras. Era tão obvio que Sirius Black não gostava de Jessy quanto era obvio que Lily tinha uma queda por James Potter.

Foi então que ela viu uma figura alta, de ombros largos e cabelos negros andando em sua direção com alguns doces nas mãos. Impressionante como as pessoas nas quais estamos pensando sempre aparecem na nossa frente.

- Oi Emilly. – disse Sirius abrindo um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sorrindo para ela.

- Oi. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta. – Estava perseguindo o carrinho de doces de novo?

- Ela demora de mais para chegar no nosso vagão! – ele se defendeu, e Emilly riu. – E o que é que uma dama como você está fazendo num lugar tão inóspito como o corredor do trem?

- Acredite, inóspita é aquela cabine, com a Jessy tagarelando.

- Posso imaginar. Quer um doce? - ele disse tirando o cabelo dos olhos e estendendo o pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para ela. Emilly agradeceu e escolheu uma bala com uma cor um pouco mais confiável. Ela mordeu o doce e fez uma careta. - Não era caramelo?

- Não – ela falou ainda com cara de nojo, e eles riram.

- Emilly, você cortou o cabelo. – Ele notou. Ela nem sabia o que dizer, tamanho era o espanto de que a primeira pessoa que notara aquilo fora ele.

- Cortei.

- Ficou bonito. – Sirius falou, e Emilly se sentiu corar. Ela agradeceu, sorrindo, e seus olhos ficaram presos nos olhos dele por um instante.

- SIIIIIRIUS! – Eles ouviram Jessy berrar de dentro da cabine, e no próximo instante a garota magricela estava ao lado deles. – Siriuquinho, que bom que você me achou, eu já estava com tanta saudade! Sabia que eu fiz um poema pra você nas férias? É assim: "Siriuquinho, Siriuquinho, você é o meu benzinho. Quando eu olho pra você, eu vejo um anjinho". E aí, gostou? É claro que você gostou né, Sirius! Sabe, eu acho que a gente tinha que casar logo...

Emilly não conseguiu conter o riso enquanto via Sirius tentando se livrar dos braços de Jessy que insistiam em abraçá-lo e dos cabelos crespos e cheios da garota que invadiam o rosto dele.

- Jessy, você vai matar o coitado! – exclamou Emilly, mas Jessy a ignorou e continuou tentando abraçar Sirius e falando sobre os detalhes do casamento deles.

- Para com isso garota! – Sirius disse, encobrindo a voz de Jessy. – Eu não te amo! Na verdade eu não gosto nem um pouquinho de você! Eu achei que eu já tivesse sido claro sobre isso nos últimos sete anos!

Jessy finalmente se afastou dele e Emilly aproveitou a deixa para empurrá-la de volta para a cabine.

- A gente se vê depois, Sirius – ela disse antes de entrar em sua cabine e ele concordou, acenando. A porta da cabine se fechou e ele conseguiu ouvir a voz de Emilly.

- Jessy, você ficou louca de vez? Você quase matou o cara sufocado!

Depois, a voz dela foi abafada pela de Lily, perguntando o que havia acontecido ao mesmo tempo que Jessy se defendia, e Sirius não conseguiu mais identificar o que elas estavam dizendo, com as três vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Ele respirou fundo e entrou na cabine ao lado da que as garotas estavam.

- Por que você demorou tanto, Almofadinhas? Foi fabricar os doces? - perguntou James assim que o amigo entrou na cabine com os doces nas mãos.

- Não, eu fui atacado no corredor por uma Jessy histérica. - respondeu ele, despejando os doces no espaço de banco vazio entre James e Remus, e se sentou ao lado de Peter, jogando três feijõezinhos de todos os sabores na boca ao mesmo tempo. Os outros riram. - Não é engraçado, caras. Essa garota é psicopata, sério!

- Hey, eu gosto dela – disse Rabicho, enfiando um sapo de chocolate inteiro na boca.

- Então vai fundo, Rabicho. Quem sabe ela não para de pegar no meu pé, se você ficar com ela. - falou Sirius, e Peter sorriu, mostrando os dentes cheios de chocolate.

- Deixa de ser nojento, cara! - Remus falou, jogando uma caixa de sapo de chocolate vazia em Peter. James riu, abrindo uma tortinha de abóbora.

- Aluado, você ainda não sacou que não dá pra corrigir o Rabicho? Ele é um caso perdido! - Eles riram. James despenteou os cabelos e sorriu de lado. - E você, Almofadinhas, pode parar de esconder, eu vi você falando com Emilly Carey no corredor.

- É, a gente se encontrou por acaso, e daí? - disse Sirius, se sentindo corar um pouco.

- Daí que eu vi o jeito que vocês se olharam na estação, Sr. Black. - respondeu James.

- Do que você tá falando, Pontas? Ah, pode ir tirando esse olhar safado da cara, eu e a Emilly eramos amigos no primeiro ano, só isso. - disse Sirius, colocando mais feijõezinhos na boca.

- Eu também fui seu amigo no primeiro ano, e se você começar a me olhar daquele jeito, eu te dou um soco. - falou Remus, abrindo um sapo de chocolate.

- Cala a boca, Aluado! - disse Sirius, rindo, mas Rabicho interrompeu o assunto, apontando para o sapo de chocolate de Remus.

- Que carta você tirou? - perguntou o gordinho, abrindo outro doce. Remo mordeu a cabeça de seu sapo antes de pegar a figurinha e entregar para Peter, que a recebeu com os olhos brilhantes.

- Nicolau Flamel. Pode ficar, eu não coleciono mais.

- E aí, Aluado, quem são os monitores novos? - perguntou Sirius mordendo uma varinha de alcaçus, tratando de desconversar antes que o assunto voltasse a Emilly.

- Anne Brown e Dave Diggory na Grifinória... - ele começou, mas James o interrompeu.

- Irmão do Amos Diggory? - perguntou ele, e Remo assentiu. James fechou a cara - Espero que ele seja melhor que o irmão Lufo idiota dele!

- Qual é, Pontas, só por que o Diggory namorou a Lily você implica com ele? - zombou Sirius.

- É sim, senhor Almofadinhas. Não é um bom motivo? - resmungou James, e Sirius deu de ombros. - E aí Aluado, quem mais virou monitor? Quero saber quem vai poder nos dar detenção esse ano.

Remus riu, assim como Sirius e Peter, e continuou a contar os nomes dos novos monitores, enquanto os amigos comiam doces e faziam comentários aleatórios sobre as orelhas grandes do monitor da Corvinal, da mono-celha da nova monitora da Lufa-lufa, do fora que Remus dera, no ano passado, na irmã mais velha do garoto da Sonserina que queria bater em Lupin durante toda a reunião dos monitores.

Quase meia hora depois, quando os doces já estavam quase acabando e o assunto sobre o Campeonato Nacional de Quadribol já estava sumindo, James tirou uma pequena caixa púrpura do bolso.

- Adivinhem o que eu trouxe? Snap Explosivo! - disse o moreno, levantando a caixa no alto para mostrá-la aos amigos.

- Eu tenho uma ronda com a Lily daqui a dez minutos, vocês vão ter que jogar uma partida sem mim. - Remus falou, e Sirius, que já estava puxando a varinha para conjurar uma mesa, arqueou as sobrancelhas para o lobisomem.

- Não dá pra jogar Snap de dois, Aluado, e você sabe que o Rabicho é completamente idiota para essas coisas. Nós já tentamos ensinar o jogo para ele umas três vezes, e ele não aprende de jeito nenhum!

- Isso é verdade. – confirmou Peter, o único que ainda atacava os doces, com a boca cheia de caldeirão de chocolate. Remus, contudo, já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua:

- Então por que vocês não vão jogar com as meninas?

Ambos concordaram. Era mesmo a melhor alternativa, e James ficou particularmente feliz por ter alguma desculpa para ver Lily durante a viagem, assim como Peter, que apesar de não saber jogar não perdeu a oportunidade de tentar falar um oi com Jessy.

Em menos de cinco minutos estavam os quatro em frente à cabine das garotas, batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar! - eles ouviram uma voz lá de dentro, que imediatamente reconheceram como sendo a de Lily. James abriu a porta, com Remus ao seu lado e Sirius e Peter atrás deles, e assim que se tornaram visíveis para as pessoas da cabine, Emilly abriu um sorriso, dizendo:

- James! A Lily estava agorinha falando de você!

Após lançar um olhar reprovador para a amiga, Lily se levantou, com um meio sorriso para James e disse, antes que o moreno pudesse ter qualquer reação:

- É, eu estava falando do quanto você é idiota. Vamos Remus - e saiu, puxando Remus para fora do vagão. A única coisa que James conseguiu fazer foi olhar para Emilly com cara de ponto de interrogação. Ele não conseguia entender se as garotas estavam falando sério ou se estavam brincando.

- Mentira dela, eu estava quase conseguindo fazer ela confessar seu amor por você. - disse e morena com uma piscadela, que James entendeu como a confirmação de que elas estavam brincando, e chegou mais perto de Jessy no banco. - Entrem, vocês três, não fiquem parados aí feito uns bobos.

James, Sirius e Peter entraram e se acomodaram, Sirius tomando o cuidado de ficar o mais longe possível de Jessy, que estava anormalmente calada e encolhida num canto.

- Então vocês finalmente resolveram me apoiar? - perguntou James para as meninas, bagunçando seu cabelo.

- Nós te apoiamos desde que você deixou de ser infantil – disse Alice. - O que foi só no final do ano passado, então digamos que a Lily ainda não sentiu direito os efeitos do nosso excepcional poder de persuasão.

- Nem minhas incríveis habilidades de cupido, né Lice? - completou Emilly piscando para Alice e Frank, lembrando-os de que foi ela quem os juntou a três anos atrás. James riu e agradeceu, mas Sirius o interrompeu:

- Vamos deixar os negócios para depois, nós viemos convidar vocês para jogar Snap Explosivo. - ele disse, tirando a caixinha púrpura do próprio bolso, enquanto James apalpava o seu próprio casaco, procurando a caixa que a poucos segundos estava ali.

- Como você pegou isso? - perguntou ele, e Sirius deu como resposta apenas uma risada.

James conjurou uma mesa redonda flutuante e eles se dividiram em duplas para jogar. Alice ficou com Frank e James com Sirius, e para Emilly sobrou apenas Jessy, já que Peter não sabia jogar. Eles se sentaram, cada um de frente para a própria dupla, e James abriu a caixinha. Imediatamente pularam para fora dois snaps, pequenas bolinhas gelatinosas que ficavam pulando incessantemente na frente de James enquanto ele embaralhava e distribuía as cartas.

Frank, que estava imediatamente à sua esquerda, começou o jogo, e os snaps foram pular um ao lado de Frank e outro ao lado de Alice, sua dupla. Ao final de sua jogada, ele colocou uma carta na mesa, passando a vez para Emilly, ao seu lado (assim como as bolinhas que agora pulavam ao lado da garota e de sua dupla), que tinha que jogar uma carta mais alta que a dele.

Vinte minutos e muitas risadas depois, Alice e Frank já haviam saído do jogo, graças a uma jogada de mestre de Alice, que conseguira esvaziar sua mão enchendo a de Jessy (não que isso fosse novidade, por que Jessy não conseguia fazer uma jogada certa), garantindo que ela e Frank não fossem os perdedores. Agora Emilly e Jessy disputavam com James e Sirius, e estava óbvio que os garotos iam ganhar.

Emilly estava completamente desesperada, olhando desconsolada Jessy jogar na mesa uma carta muito mais baixa do que a que estava na mesa, e em seguida, depois de Alice mostrar pela milésima vez para ela que ela não podia jogar aquela carta, pegou todas as cartas da mesa, passando a vez para James. O moreno comprou uma carta, com Peter atrás dele olhando curioso. Assim que ele jogou na mesa a mesma carta que havia comprado, Rabicho exclamou:

- Por que você fez isso, Pontas? Era sua maior carta!

Todos na mesa olharam para o gordinho, com os olhos arregalados. Ele havia acabado de revelar, basicamente, que as cartas de James estavam muito ruins. O garoto deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do amigo, perguntando por que ele não conseguia ficar quieto.

Emilly, por outro lado, estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, diferente da expressão de desconsolo que estava estampada nele minutos antes. Ela fez uma jogada um tanto quanto complicada, jogando uma combinação de cartas que fazia a ordem do jogo voltar, obrigando James a limpar a mesa e jogar uma carta fraca, que Jessy conseguiu rebater facilmente, pela primeira vez no jogo, e Sirius jogou uma carta muito alta, para tentar impedir Emilly, que agora estava apenas com uma carta na mão, de esvaziar sua mão e fazê-los perder. Ela sorriu.

- Boa jogada, Sirius. - ela disse, e ele sorriu de volta, com um ar de esnobe. Ela abriu mais seu sorriso – Mas não foi suficiente.

Ela se recostou no banco e jogou na mesa sua última carta, que era maior que a de Sirius, e elas venceram, graças à traição de Peter. As bolinhas de Snap pairaram no ar, e todos os outros da cabine se abaixaram antes delas explodirem no rosto de James e Sirius. Todos eles acabaram rindo, como sempre acontece num jogo de Snap Explosivo.

Neste momento, Lily e Remus entraram na cabine.

- Potter, você ficou muito melhor com essa gosma no rosto. - disse a ruiva, sentando-se ao lado de Emilly enquanto Remus se sentava ao lado de Frank.

- Se você gosta, Lily, eu posso usar mais. - O garoto sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos sujos de verde. Ela ficou alguns segundos sem resposta, se segurando para não rir dele. Se ela risse, ele tomaria liberdade com ela, e ela definitivamente não queria isso.

- Não se incomode em tentar me agradar. Não vai dar certo de qualquer jeito. - ela disse, fazendo toda a bagunça da explosão desaparecer com um gesto de varinha, assim como a mesa que flutuava no meio da cabine. As cartas e os dois snaps já restaurados também se arrumavam sozinhos dentro da caixinha púrpura, que James recolheu depois que estava tudo guardado.

Jessy estava sentada ao lado de Lily, olhando de soslaio para Emilly que estava ao lado de Sirius, do outro lado do banco. Emilly percebeu os olhares da amiga, e se lembrou de cochichar para o moreno ao seu lado:

- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu mais cedo no corredor.

- Não foi culpa sua, Emilly. - Sirius disse, sorrindo. - Mas me conta o que aconteceu para ela estar tão quieta?

- Acho que foi a mistura do que você disse para ela com o que eu, a Lily e a Alice dissemos depois.

Ele riu, e Emilly sorriu de volta. O assunto na cabine fluiu levemente depois disso, entre os comentários sobre o jogo, as expectativas para o próximo ano e quadribol, até que pousaram no que vinha povoando as mentes de todos eles a muito tempo.

- Houve um ataque, mês passado, num vilarejo não muito longe da minha casa. Fiquei sabendo pela televisão, reconheci na hora. - disse Lily, adquirindo um tom sério, e todos olharam para ela. - Muita gente morta, casas destruídas, e os sobreviventes contando histórias sobre luzes e pessoas com capas pretas. Só podiam ser Comensais da Morte.

- Isso saiu no Profeta Diário também. - disse James – Foi em Heminghill não é? Segundo o Profeta, o Ministério reconstruiu a cidade e obliviou os sobreviventes, mas os danos foram bem terríveis. Eu me pergunto se havia alguma coisa nessa cidade que Voldemort quisesse.

- Não sei não, James, os Comensais se divertem torturando trouxas. - disse Sirius – Eu me lembro da minha prima Bellatrix, ela aplicava Cruciatus no meu gato quando eu tinha 10 anos, só pra se divertir.

- Acho mais provável que seja isso mesmo, Sirius, porque segundo o Profeta aquela aldeia não tem nenhuma ligação com o mundo bruxo. - Remus falou, e os outros concordaram.

- E o problema é que esse caso não é único! - falou Emilly – São inúmeros povoados trouxas que estão sendo atacados. Alguém devia parar essas pessoas!

- É pra isso que eu vou me formar esse ano, Emy. - disse Alice, e a outra assentiu, sabendo que a amiga estaria se formando como auror. - O problema hoje é que os aurores não fazem o trabalho deles direito. Em lugar de agir contra isso, estão simplesmente remediando os efeitos.

- Isso é o pior, eles têm medo. Todos eles. - disse James.

- Ora, e quem é que não tem? - disse Peter, abruptamente, depois de um curto silêncio. Nenhum deles respondeu, mas o que todos pensavam era "eu não teria medo".

O sol alaranjado que estava quase sumindo no horizonte ainda iluminava as cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts, e ainda estavam todos na mesma cabine. Agora a conversa corria leve novamente, assuntos variados eram discutidos entre grupos de dois ou três, e Lily tinha a atenção presa na conversa entre Emilly e Alice sobre a nova música das Bruxas de Salen. Porém algo em sua frente, que ela estava tentando ignorar a alguns minutos (sem nenhum sucesso) a estava incomodando muito. James Potter, sentado de frente para ela, não parava de olhá-la.

- Potter – ela chamou, não podendo mais ignorá-lo.

- Sim, lírio? - Ele disse, sorrindo de lado. Por uma fração de segundo, ela se deixou divagar sobre como ele ficava charmoso com esse sorriso, mas manteve a compostura, lembrando-se que ela odiava ser chamada de lírio.

- Você está me encarando.

- Oh, me desculpe Lily! - ele parecia realmente arrependido – Eu não pude evitar, você está muito linda hoje.

- Não desperdice sua energia com elogios, Potter, eu conheço suas intensões. - ela disse de cara fechada.

- Você pensa que conhece Lily. - O moreno respondeu, sorrindo de lado, mas foi interrompido por Remus que disse, após olhar seu relógio de pulso:

- Olhem as horas! Já devemos estar quase chegando. É melhor irmos nos trocar.

Os Marotos e Frank se despediram e saíram, indo para suas próprias cabines e deixando as garotas sozinhas para se trocarem. Depois de se trocarem, Jessy voltou a tagarelar sobre Sirius; e Emilly, Lily e Alice trocaram um olhar desesperado.

Lily já estava abrindo um livro de grossas páginas amareladas quando Alice tirou da bolsa a mais nova edição de uma revista de bruxas adolescentes, e a ruiva fechou o livro pare se juntar as amigas. As três começaram a ler um artigo sobre "Como conseguir conquistar aquele garoto sem usar poção do amor", rindo dos próprios comentários sobre a futilidade do artigo que mais parecia uma receita de bolo, enquanto Jessy absorvia concentrada cada palavra que as garotas liam em voz alta, planejando usar aquilo com Sirius.

Após as muitas risadas que elas deram com a revista, Lily começou a contar sobre o passeio que fizera com os pais durante as férias, e Emilly recostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, os dedos brincando com o pingente do colar em seu pescoço enquanto escutava a história de Lily.

Quando o trem fez uma curva, ela pôde avistar a ponta de algumas torres de Hogwarts, e sorriu. Finalmente em casa, pensou, e enquanto Lily contava sobre alguma idiotice que a irmã havia feito, Emilly deixou que sua mente vagasse para bem longe dali, para seu próprio passado, uma última vez antes que as luzes das velas de Hogwarts o ofuscassem e ela voltasse ao calor e ao conforto de sua segunda vida, onde os únicos fantasmas com os quais ela devia se preocupar eram Pirraça e Nick Quase-sem-cabeça.


	2. Avisos de início de ano

_Capítulo 2 - Avisos de início de ano_

Uma fina chuva molhava o trem vermelho que se aproximava do grande castelo de Hogwarts. Dentro do trem, uma garota morena olhava pela janela, sua mente distante das amigas que conversavam ao seu lado.

_- Entenda, Emilly... – dizia a mulher sentada em um sofá enquanto uma garotinha em sua frente tinha os olhos úmidos de lágrimas_

_- Eu não quero entender nada! – gritou a menina, desesperada, mas a mulher nem levantou os olhos para ela. _

_- Você deveria aceitar, é seu destino. – a mulher lixando as unhas, quase sem prestar atenção no que dizia._

_- Mas não é justo, por que eu? Logo eu? – disse a garota com a voz trêmula, tentando controlar o choro, e a mulher finalmente levantou os olhos para ela._

_- Não seja tola, gerações antes de você carregaram isso sem reclamar. – ela disse, seus olhos frios olhando diretamente para os olhos marejados da menina._

_- Você não entende, nunca vai entender! Não sofreu como eu estou sofrendo! _

_- Pare de exagerar e vá para o seu quarto. Cansei de ouvir seus dramas. – disse a mulher, sem mudar uma linha de sua expressão, e a menina saiu correndo do cômodo, bateu com força a porta atrás de si e rompeu em prantos. _

- Terra para Emilly! Cadê você? Acabei de te fazer uma pergunta! – chamou Alice, cutucando a amiga, que se voltou para elas.

- Desculpem, garotas. O que eu perdi? – ela disse, rindo da cara de indignação de Lily.

- Aparentemente todas as minhas férias! – falou a ruiva, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Nem vem, Lily, eu cheguei até depois do tombo que a Petúnia levou na praça! – disse Emilly, e Alice já ia refazer sua pergunta quando o trem parou. Emilly sorriu. – Chegamos!

Elas se juntaram aos marotos e ingressaram na habitual confusão dos alunos para sair do trem.

- Sonserina! - anunciou o Chapéu Seletor, que estava na cabeça de um garotinho de cabelos castanhos. O garoto se levantou e andou calmamente até a mesa de sua casa, e dois pares de olhos da mesa da Grifinoria o seguiram, fixando o olhar naquela mesa.

Os olhos azuis de Sirius encaravam um grupinho que ria e dava boas vindas ao novato. Lestrange, McNair, Snape, Dolohov, e mais um bando de projetos a Comensais da Morte. Mas o que atraía sua atenção naquele grupo era um garoto franzino de cabelos negros. Ele sabia que um dia veria o irmão no meio daquele grupo, mas ainda assim aquela cena lhe doía o coração. Ele crescera com Regulus, e, quando eram pequenos, Sirius era admirado pelo mais novo. "Ele está ali por medo, o idiota. Depois vai se arrepender, e vai ser esmagado em dois tempos." Sirius pensou com amargura. Por que sua família tinha que ser tão bagunçada?!

Os olhos verdes de Lily também estavam fixos no mesmo grupinho da Sonserina, e também em um garoto magro de cabelos negros, mas não o mesmo garoto. A ruiva encarava um rapaz de cabelos mais compridos e sebosos, que estava conversando com Lestrange. Ela se lembrava, com amargura, dos tempos em que era amiga de Snape, de quando eles saíam juntos, e da época em que ele passou a andar com esses projetos de Comensais e se tornar um deles. Lily se perguntava se ele havia realmente mudando tanto num intervalo tão pequeno, ou se fora ela que ficara menos idiota com o passar do tempo. Claro que agora tudo o que ela sentia por Severus era raiva e mágoa, mas nem todos os seus sentimentos estavam tão claros quanto estes, e Snape a fazia lembrar dos motivos dessa sua confusão.

Ela soubera, ou achava que soubera, o quanto ele sofrera nas mãos de Potter, e por isso a única certeza que ela tinha era a de que James era um grande idiota. Mas agora que ela sabia que era Snape o idiota, não tinha mais certeza de nada sobre Potter. Ela não sabia se devia confiar nele, não sabia se ficava brava ou achava graça de suas tentativas de conquista-la, e não sabia porque se arrepiava quando ele estava perto. Porque seus sentimentos tinham que ser tão bagunçados?!

- Lily, se você continuar encarando o Snape assim, certas pessoas vão achar que você ainda está interessada... - Cochichou Emilly, quando percebeu os olhos da amiga na mesa da Sonserina, e despertou-a seus devaneios. - A não ser que você realmente esteja.

- Você sabe que não quero nada com o Snape, Emy. - disse a ruiva, igualmente baixo. - Mas não entendi o que você quis dizer sobre... certas pessoas.

- Entendeu sim, Lily. Você sabe que é o motivo daquelas confusões, que você disse que queria evitar, mas não está ajudando em nada a evitar qualquer coisa olhando pra lá assim. - respondeu Emilly, se referindo as frequentes brigas entre Snape e James , que Lily tem feito tudo para evitar ultimamente.

A ruiva corou fortemente com o comentário da amiga, imaginando quantas interpretações negativas James podia ter feito daquele olhar, e imediatamente justificando a si mesma que só se preocupava com aquilo porque não queria mais brigas por sua causa.

A seleção não demorou muito para terminar, pareciam ter menos calouros naquele ano do que de costume. Os pais andavam com medo de mandar seus filhos para a escola, andavam com medo de tudo, por causa de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Até mesmo a mãe de James hesitara em mandá-lo para Hogwarts aquele ano, e o garoto tivera que insistir muito para convencê-la do contrário. Era tolice, na opinião dele, achar que pudesse haver no mundo bruxo um lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts, mesmo nos dias de hoje, talvez principalmente nos dias de hoje, já que corria o comentário de que Dumbledore era a única pessoa que o Lorde das Trevas temia.

Assim que o último primeiranista se sentou, e o Chapéu Seletor foi guardado, o diretor se levantou, e todos se calaram. Depois de dar os corriqueiros avisos de início de ano, a voz de Dumbledore se tornou grave e ele começou um discurso que, antes de terminada a primeira frase, já prendia a atenção de todos.

- Devo informar, também, que este ano não teremos competição de Quadribol entre as casas. - ele começou, mas foi interrompido por todos os estudantes que falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? Mas isso é um absurdo! - gritou James, e Sirius acompanhou os protestos, também aos berros. As vozes mais exaltadas eram dos jogadores dos times e dos maiores apreciadores do esporte. Dumbledore ergueu a mão e disse um "basta", numa voz calma. Quase ninguém ouviu. Emilly, que não era uma grande fã de Quadribol, percebeu a tentativa falha do diretor em acalmar os adolescentes enfurecidos, e resolveu ajudar, beliscando o garoto aos berros que estava ao seu lado.

- Ai, Emy!

Ela congelou quando o cara se virou. Ela havia momentaneamente se esquecido de que quem estava ao seu lado era Sirius Black, e ficou sem reação por uma fração de segundo. Do que ele a havia chamado? Ele não tinha realmente dito seu apelido, tinha? Ele não a tinha chamado por seu apelido, apelido que só era usado por pessoas próximas. Apesar do fato de suas pernas estarem roçando, eles dois não eram próximos desde o primeiro ano, quando eram amigos.

Dito por ele, aquele apelido havia adquirido uma entonação e uma sonoridade completamente diferentes. Uma eletricidade percorreu seu corpo, partindo dos dedos que haviam tocado o braço dele. Então ela se lembrou de que devia estar brava com ele. Isso tudo se passou em tão pouco tempo que ele não percebeu seu momento de divagação. Emilly fechou a cara e mandou ele calar a boca. Mal ele havia calado, Dumbledore já estava com sua varinha no pescoço. O segundo "basta" que ele disse retumbou por todo o salão, e todos os alunos se calaram.

- Isso vai acontecer - continuou o diretor como se não tivesse sido interrompido - porque esse ano Hogwarts teve a honra de ser escolhida para sediar um dos maiores eventos estudantis do mundo. - pequenos cochichos e sussurros percorreram o salão, mas não o suficiente para interromper novamente o discurso. - Esse ano, nossa escola será a sede do Torneio Tribruxo.

Dessa vez, o choque da revelação foi maior que a imperatividade de Dumbledore, e novos comentários surgiram no salão dessa vez mais altos, e mais animados. Mas agora bastou que ele levantasse as mãos para que os alunos se calassem novamente. Estavam todos ansiosos para saber mais sobre aquilo.

Os olhos da maioria dos alunos brilhava enquanto Dumbledore explicava que receberiam durante todo o ano letivo os alunos de Beuxbattons e Durmstrang, enquanto ele descrevia o processo de seleção do Cálice de Fogo, falava das três difíceis tarefas que os campeões deveriam enfrentar, e, quando ele começou a falar do prêmio, era quase palpável a animação dos estudantes, todos concentrados mais na parte da "glória eterna" do que na da taça.

- Mas não se deixem levar pela promessa do prêmio. - advertiu o diretor. - Esse torneio não é para qualquer um! Sobreviver às tarefas é o maior desafio! E uma vez escolhido pelo Cálice, não há volta. - seu tom era grave, e era possível detectar o desânimo de alguns alunos. Rabicho soltou um pequeno guincho de medo. Mas em seguida, o rosto de Dumbledore se iluminou, e ele disse com um sorriso que deixassem para depois essas preocupações, porque agora eles receberiam os convidados.

Assim que ele disse essas palavras, as portas do Salão se abriram e entraram os estudantes de Beuxbattons e Durmstrang, acompanhados de seus respectivos diretores e dos aplausos dos alunos e professores de Hogwarts. Eram cerca de vinte alunos de cada casa, todos, aparentemente, no final da adolescência. A tradicional capa preta de Hogwarts em Beauxbatons era trocada por descolados uniformes azuis de seda e em Durmstrang usavam uma capa marrom por cima de um uniforme escarlate.

Os alunos das escolas visitantes se espalharam pelas quatro mesas, mesclando-se com os estudantes de Hogwarts. Emilly se apresentou para o garoto búlgaro e a garota francesa que estavam ao seu lado, e eles se introduziram como Anton Drozdov e Nicole Chevalier. A garota era loira e magra, com olhos azuis e voz aguda, e Emilly acho seu jeito esnobe irritantemente parecido com o de sua mãe. O garoto, por outro lado, tinha cabelos castanhos bem curtos e olhos escuros, era, de certo modo, bonitinho, e dava a impressão de ser gentil. Emilly olhou à sua volta e viu que seus amigos também estavam conhecendo os búlgaros e franceses que estavam ao lado deles. Ela flagrou o momento em que o garoto de Beuxbattons que estava ao lado de Alice tentou dar um beijo em seu rosto e ela gritou:

- Hey, eu tenho namorado, ouviu?! - O grito chamou atenção de quem estava em volta, e o garoto se afastou, desculpando-se.

- É que na França temos costume de nos cumprimentar com beijos no rosto.

Emilly se segurou para não rir da amiga, que corava como um pimentão, pedindo mil desculpas. Então ela se virou para as outras duas. Lily, como sempre, estava brigando com James, desta vez provavelmente porque ele se intrometera na conversa dela com o garoto francês ao seu lado (aparentemente, o nome dele era Pierre) e dissera para o cara desistir, que Lily era dele. E Jessy, como sempre, encarava Sirius, com raiva.

Espera aí, o que?! Jessy _nunca_ encarava Sirius com raiva! A não ser que houvesse uma garota ao lado dele... Esse pensamento atraiu instintivamente os olhos de Emilly para o moreno, e antes que pudesse se perguntar por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo, ela o viu conversando com a tal Nicole. A garota ria com algo que ele falava, e o modo como eles se olhavam era tão... repulsivo, que Emilly teve que desviar os olhos. Agora ela podia ver exatamente sua mãe naquela garota: uma vadia completa.

O sentimento que percorreu por ela foi algo parecido com raiva, tanto da francesa quanto de Sirius. Como se não houvessem tietes o suficiente em Hogwarts, só o que faltava era chover francesinhas metidas-a-besta para se juntarem a Jessy. É claro que ela não negava que Sirius Black era bonito, mas não é como se ele tivesse um tipo de magia hipnótica que fizesse todas as garotas de QI reduzido correrem atrás dele.

Ela também estava com um tipo de ressentimento por ele. Será que Sirius era tão burro assim, que não conseguia ver que aquela francesa idiota era exatamente igual a Jessy? Ah, não, ela pensou, a francesa é bonita, não é? Deve ser a única coisa que importa para ele... Ela reprimiu o pensamento no mesmo instante. Porque ela deveria se preocupar com quem Black leva para sair, afinal? O problema é dele, foi o que ela pensou.

Ainda com uma raiva injustificável, Emilly se virou para Anton e começou a puxar assunto com ele. Ela acabou descobrindo que o garoto era realmente muito simpático e educado, apesar de que seu sotaque a irritava um pouco.

Depois do farto jantar, os alunos se dirigiram para seus respectivos dormitórios. No dormitório feminino, Alice tagarelava sem parar sobre seus novos conhecidos. Ela mandava Lily não dar muita importância para o tal garoto francês, para ocupar seu tempo com James Potter, que valia mais a pena, e a ruiva revirava os olhos com o comentário da amiga.

- Por outro lado, você, dona Emilly, devia realmente investir naquele búlgaro bonitinho! Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

- É Anton, e eu concordo plenamente com você, Lice.

- Ah, eu sei que concorda. Ao contrário da Lily, você já sabe que eu sempre estou certa quando se trata desse tipo de coisa. - disse Alice, piscando divertidamente para a amiga, fazendo-a rir.

- Quase sempre, cupido sem asa. Não se esqueça de que se não fosse por mim, você e o Frank nem estariam juntos, porque você achava que ele era burro.

- Tá bom, você tem razão, você também tem seus momentos de cupido, satisfeita? Mas essa história também não é culpa minha, o Frank sempre foi caladão, e ele nunca acertava os feitiços de primeira nas aulas... - resmungou Alice, e a morena riu concordando.

Enquanto isso, Lily estava ouvindo pacientemente (ou pelo menos fingindo ouvir) Jessy reclamar sobre a tal francesa que se sentara ao lado de Sirius no jantar. Emilly, no entanto, não estava tão paciente assim, e não demorou para que ela se irritasse com a amiga.

- Jessy, quer calar a boca? Já ouvi o suficiente dessa sua idiotice no trem. Parece que você piora a cada ano!

- Para de ser reclamona, Emy, se você tivesse visto a saliência daquela francesinha metida, estaria tão brava quanto eu! - retrucou Jessy.

- Acontece que eu vi, Jessy, e a burrice dela parecia tanto com a sua que me irritou durante todo o jantar. Agora você podia por favor calar a boca e acabar logo com isso?

Emilly aproveitou enquanto Jessy estava calada, tentando processar o que ela dissera, para murmurar um "boa noite" irritado e apagar as luzes. Esse gesto não passou despercebido por Alice, que começou a considerar que talvez estivesse errada sobre Emilly e o búlgaro. Ela sorriu triunfante para si mesma. É, Alice estava definitivamente vendo alguma coisa acontecer.

Já no dormitório masculino, os Marotos e Frank Longbotton discutiam animadamente sobre suas chances de participarem do Torneio Tribruxo e o que esperavam das tais tarefas. Rabicho logo declarara que não colocaria seu nome no Cálice de Fogo de jeito nenhum, mas os outros quatro se gabavam que iam não apenas colocar seus nomes, mas acreditavam que seriam escolhidos e que venceriam o torneio. Logo a conversa se tornou uma confusão de risadas e travesseiradas, quando eles tentavam estimar quanto cada um deles duraria no torneio.

- No final das contas, aposto que o Cálice vai escolher algum nerd da Corvinal. - disse Sirius, e os outros concordaram.

- Falando em escolher, senhor Almofadinhas, você tem que se decidir: Emilly Carey ou francesinha loira? - provocou James cutucando o amigo

- Deixa de ser besta, chifrudo. Você não viu a Emilly dando mole para aquele búlgaro idiota? Não é como se eu pudesse ficar escolhendo. - ele respondeu, meio irritado.

- Então se não tivesse búlgaro, você escolheria a Emilly? - perguntou Remus, sorrindo.

- Não! - ele respondeu imediatamente, depois hesitou. - Quer dizer, talvez... Não sei, ok?

- Tsc tsc, tá apaixonadinho... - falou James balançando a cabeça.

- Cala a boca, Pontas! - disse Sirius, jogando um travesseiro no amigo. - Vamos dormir antes que essa conversa tome rumos indesejados. - ele resmungou antes de murmurar um "boa noite" irritado e apagar as luzes.


	3. Primeiro dia

_Capítulo 3 - Primeiro dia_

_Dormitório Feminino da Grifinória (6:00)_

Lily abriu os olhos e bocejou longamente. Tivera um estranho sonho em que o Potter a beijava e ela não reagia e que ele saía correndo atrás dela com uma rosa na mão gritando "' Lily, eu te amo!" e ela dizia "Espera amor, vou nadar com a Lula-Gigante". A partir daí tudo ficou tão confuso quanto antes e ela viu num flash algo que parecia um lobisomem, mas ela sentia no fundo que era alguém conhecido. Ficou de repente tudo escuro, depois tudo rosa e depois roxo e depois o arco-íris inteiro e depois ela acordou.

As meninas ainda estavam dormindo, e Lily entrou no banheiro para se arrumar. Esqueceu-se do sonho assim que a água quente do chuveiro bateu em seu corpo. Quando saiu do banho, Emilly já estava de pé e elas se cumprimentaram. A morena entrou no banheiro e olhou-se no espelho, analisando criticamente cada detalhe da sua imagem. "Nossa como eu sou bonita! Espero que o Anton também pense assim. Ah! Peraí, o que eu estou dizendo? TODOS pensam assim!" Ela riu com seu próprio pensamento, e foi tomar seu banho. Quando Emilly saiu do banheiro, Alice e Jessy já estavam de pé.

- Bom dia! - ela disse, seu bom humor contagiando as amigas.

- Emilly, eu preciso de você! - disse Jessy, num tom que beirava o desespero, mas não foi seu tom que a espantou, foi a frase em si. Jessy nunca admitia em voz alta que precisava da ajuda de Emilly, embora sempre precisasse.

- Ai meu Merlin, o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou a morena, andando até a amiga que estava na frente de um espelho (que surpreendentemente não estava quebrado), com uma cara de viúva em velório de dar pena.

- Eu preciso ficar bonita no primeiro dia de aula, pra impressionar o Siriuquinho. Mas eu não sei como fazer isso! - Emilly estava a ponto de dizer que ficar bonita era uma tarefa impossível para Jessy, quando a outra começou a tagarelar, em meio a lágrimas – Eu não sei o que vestir, eu não sei que maquiagem passar, eu não sei o que fazer com o cabelo... Você faz essas coisas parecerem tão fáceis, Emy, eu não sei por que eu não consigo!

Um sentimento de dó e culpa invadiu o coração de Emilly. Ela gostava de implicar com a amiga sobre seu jeito de se arrumar, mas nunca tinha pensado no lado de Jessy. Pobrezinha! Emilly estava começando a se arrepender por ter sido tão má com ela.

- Hey, calma. Eu vou te ajudar, ok? Em pouco tempo, se arrumar vai ser tão fácil pra você como é pra mim.

- Sério?! Ah, Emilly, obrigada! Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você! - e Jessy quase se ajoelhou para envolvê-la num abraço desajeitado, seus cabelos crespos fazendo cosquinhas no rosto de Emilly.

Foi realmente uma sorte que Lily tenha acordado tão cedo, porque de outro modo as meninas teriam chegado terrivelmente atrasadas na primeira aula do ano. Emilly teve um difícil trabalho mostrando a Jessy como ela devia passar a maquiagem para disfarçar os (muitos) defeitos do rosto dela e realçar os (poucos) traços bonitos, ensinando-a como arrumar os cabelos para eles não ficarem batendo inconvenientemente na cara dos outros, entre tantas outras dicas úteis. No final, Jessy ainda não estava bonita (de fato, era uma tarefa impossível para ela), mas apresentava uma mudança notável. Digamos assim: ela finalmente ficara apresentável em sociedade, e Emily ficou se perguntando porque nunca tivera a ideia de arrumar a amiga.

_Dormitório Masculino da Grifinória (6:00)_

Remus acordou com seu despertador e correu os olhos pelo quarto. Frank estava terminando de se arrumar, e os outros três marotos ainda estavam dormindo. Peter roncava alta e sonoramente, James dormia indiferente ao barulho, e Sirius tampava a cabeça com o travesseiro, balbuciando sonâmbulo:

- Faz parar! Tira o Rabicho daqui!

Remus riu e foi tomar seu banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, Almofadinhas e Pontas já estavam acordados, tentando acordar Peter. Cada um puxava um pé do gordinho, que segurava com força na cabeceira da cama, tentando manter-se nela.

- Acorda, bela adormecida! – disse James zombeteiro. Sirius riu e completou:

- Seu príncipe encantado tá te esperando...

- Ah, calem a boca, me deixem dormir! - reclamava Peter, se recusando a abrir os olhos.

- Hey, Rabicho, se você não acordar vai perder o café da manha! - falou Aluado, arrumando sua mochila de costas para os três. Ele não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Peter levantara em um pulo da cama e correra para o banheiro, os olhos brilhando com ansiedade. Enquanto isso, Sirius se virou para suas próprias coisas, e estava revirando seu malão para pegar seu uniforme, quando sua mão esbarrou em sua roupa de quadribol.

- Ah, eu vou sentir muita falta do Quadribol esse ano. - ele comentou, desanimado. Sirius gostava de ser o batedor da Grifinória quase tanto quanto James gostava de ser Apanhador.

- Eu sei, eu também. - falou James, que estava colocando seus livros na mochila.

- Bom, mas pelo menos tem esse torneio esse ano. - Remus falou tentando animar os amigos.

- Não faz diferença, a gente não vai participar de verdade mesmo. Com certeza o escolhido vai ser um daqueles sabe-tudo da Corvinal. - Sirius falou, sem esperança, mas algo se iluminou no rosto de Pontas.

- Falando em Corvinal, senhor Aluado, você vai ou não vai virar homem de uma vez e chamar a Nathalie para sair? - falou James, provocando o amigo. Desde o ano anterior, Remus nutria uma paixão por Nathalie Harrington, uma garota loira da Corvinal que agora estava no sexto ano. O lobisomem nunca tivera coragem de chamá-la para sair, apesar do incentivo dos amigos.

- Acho que sim, Pontas. Afinal é agora ou nunca, não vai ter ano que vem.

O assunto divertiu os garotos e distraiu-os de sua crise de abstinência de quadribol. Quando Rabicho finalmente saiu do banheiro, Sirius entrou lá e se olhou no espelho. "Como eu sou lindo! Tomara que impressione a Nicole... Espera aí, o que eu estou dizendo? Eu sempre impressiono a TODAS!" Ele riu dos próprios pensamentos e foi tomar banho. Poucos minutos depois os marotos já estavam todos prontos para o primeiro dia de aula.

As meninas já estavam no salão comunal quando os Marotos desceram as escadas com aquele típico jeito de "somos os donos do mundo" que eles tinham.

- Lily! - James gritou quando a viu, acenando, e ela revirou os olhos em reprovação. Eles se aproximaram das meninas e, depois de cumprimentá-las, James continuou falando com a ruiva.

- Oi James. - ela disse, com fria educação, enquanto Frank se aproximava do grupo. Surpreendentemente, James não deu nenhuma cantada ridícula em Lily, apenas desejou-lhe bom dia, e os nove passaram juntos pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

Emilly teve que ficar o tempo todo segurando o braço de Jessy para a garota se controlar, lembrando-a aos sussurros que Sirius não ia gostar se ela pulasse nos braços dele. Esse era o procedimento padrão que ela adotava em situações de alto risco como aquela, em que elas ficavam perto de mais dos Marotos, e, francamente, Emilly já estava cheia daquilo. Arrumada ou não, Jessy não atraiu sequer um olhar de Sirius, e pela primeira vez na vida, Emilly quis que ele olhasse para sua amiga, para honrar o trabalho que ela tivera arrumando-a, pelo menos.

O Salão Principal estava mais cheio que o normal por causa dos alunos de Beuxbattons e Durmstrang espalhados nas quatro mesas. Os dois grupos se separaram na mesa da Grifinória, porque numa ponta da mesa estava Nicole com alguns outros alunos franceses acenando e abrindo espaço para Sirius e os Marotos, e na outra ponta estava Anton no meio de um grupinho de búlgaros chamando Emilly e as meninas.

O café da manhã foi relativamente tranquilo, com Jessy reclamando que Sirius não tinha olhado para ela e ficando vermelha como um pimentão ao vê-lo com as francesas, Emilly ignorando a amiga, e conversando agradavelmente com as meninas, com Frank e com os búlgaros, que estavam se provando bem educados e legais. Do outro lado da mesa, Peter comia como um porco, como de costume, enquanto os outros Marotos conversavam com os alunos de Beuxbattons, tentando parecer inconscientes da atenção exagerada que algumas garotas francesas davam a eles.

Eles receberam seus horários e Emilly deu um sorriso ao ver que o primeiro horário seria transfiguração. Quando chegaram na sala de aula, todos os alunos se sentaram em silêncio devido ao respeito que a mera presença de Minerva McGonnagal causava. Exceto, é claro, Emilly Carey. Ao ver a professora em pé ao lado da mesa, a menina gritou "Tia Mimi!" e saiu correndo para abraçar a professora. McGonnagal permaneceu rígida, embora Emilly soubesse que ela sorria secretamente.

- Menos, Srta. Carey, por favor. - disse Minerva, envergonhada, e a aluna soltou o abraço.

- Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta nas férias?! - falou ela, provocando. - Eu sei que você me adora, Tia Mimi...

- Por favor, Srta. Carey, sente-se em seu lugar. - a voz da Profa. McGonnagal era rígida, embora ela lutasse para não sorrir. Emilly levantou uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio, mas se sentou em seguida ao lado das amigas.

- Emy, você é a única doida que consegue desafiar a Minerva e não se ferrar por isso! - brincou Lily quando a morena se sentou a seu lado.

- É porque eu sou especial. – ela disse, dando uma piscadela para Lily.

As amigas se calaram quando McGonnagal começou a falar. Ela ensinou um feitiço que transformava sapos em vassouras, algo mais simples, segunda ela, para começar o ano. Apesar disso, poucos alunos conseguiram realizar o feitiço.

Depois de algumas aulas, os Marotos e as meninas se reuniram novamente no Salão Principal para o almoço. Enquanto Emilly se servia, Jessy começou a tagarelar sobre como sua arrumação não havia adiantado de nada.

- Ele não olhou pra mim o dia todo! Eu me esforcei tanto pra me arrumar e não deu em nada! A culpa é sua, Emilly!

- Minha? A culpa não é minha se o Sirius ficou olhando o dia inteiro para aquela francesinha. – ela disse em tom de descaso.

Jessy já estava para retrucar alguma coisa, quando Dumbledore se levantou para dar um aviso:

- O Cálice de Fogo já está sendo colocado no Saguão de Entrada. Os alunos a partir do quinto ano têm duas semanas para se inscrever. Boa sorte a todos.

Uma grande onda de comentários animados se espalhou por todo o salão.

Depois das aulas, o Saguão de Entrada estava lotado de estudantes ansiosos para colocar seus nomes no Cálice. Vários alunos mais novos ficavam em volta assistindo aos mais velhos e planejando burlar a segurança para tentarem se inscrever.

Os Marotos entraram no salão conversando e rindo. Várias pessoas abriram espaço para que eles colocassem seus nomes primeiro. Os quatro jogaram seus pedaços de pergaminho ao mesmo tempo (Peter teve que dar um pulinho para alcançar o Cálice) e foram aplaudidos pela multidão. Enquanto os quatro saiam com sorrisos convencidos nos rostos, Lily, Emilly, Alice e Jessy estavam chagando no Saguão, e a multidão tornou a se abrir para dar privilégio às garotas mais populares de Hogwarts. Andando rumo ao Cálice, Jessy perguntoudespistadamente para Lily:

- Você vai mesmo colocar seu nome aí? Quer dizer, eu estou morrendo de medo de ser escolhida e me ferrar!

- Calma, Jessy, tem tanta gente nessa escola... Vão acabar escolhendo um daqueles nerds da Corvinal. – Lily mudou o fim da frase na última hora, para se impedir de dizer algo como "por que escolheriam você?".

- Mas então seria melhor eu não colocar meu nome de uma vez, não é? E se eu for escolhida mesmo assim, eu não quero... – Ela foi interrompida por Emilly, que sussurrou, sutil como sempre:

- Você não vai ser escolhida e ponto, Jessy! Coloca logo esse nome aí e para de reclamar.

Jessy fez biquinho e as quatro colocaram seus nomes no Cálice, sob outra onda de aplausos.

As garotas estavam indo para o Salão Comunal ao som dos resmungos de Jessy. Ela reclamava de tudo ao mesmo tempo: do fracasso com Sirius, do medo de ser escolhida pelo Cálice, do mal desempenho que ela teve no primeiro dia de aula e a pilha de deveres de casa que ela certamente iria acumular pela semana. Ela ainda colocava a culpa no dia chuvoso, no horóscopo, em Emilly e no karma, e não parou até Alice mandá-la calar a boca.

Com o mundo bruxo de cabeça para baixo por causa dos Comensais da Morte, um Torneio Tribruxo agitando Hogwarts e um James Potter menos idiota agitando a cabeça de Lily, era bom saber que algumas coisas, como a idiotice de Jessy, nunca mudavam.


	4. Hogsmeade

_Capítulo 4 - Hogsmeade_

Algumas semanas depois do início do ano letivo, as coisas em Hogwarts entraram em uma espécie de rotina: James se esforçava para não ser convencido de mais, e Lily se esforçava para não mostrar que estava ficando impressionada com a nova atitude dele. Jessy tentava se arrumar para chamar a atenção de Sirius, que continuava ignorando a existência dela e se exibindo para Nicole. Emilly tentava não se estressar com os chiliques diários de Jessy e se tornava cada vez mais próxima de Anton. Alice ficava o tempo todo grudada em Frank, e eles pareciam ter o objetivo de transformar o maior número de pessoas em velas no menor espaço de tempo possível. Além disso, todos os professores pareciam competir entre si para ver quem conseguia passar mais deveres de casa, e a pilha de trabalhos por fazer dos alunos do sétimo ano só aumentava.

Mas todos sabem que Hogwarts não é um lugar onde a rotina permanece, e logo um aglomerado de estudantes em frente ao painel de avisos do Salão Comunal anunciava algo que poderia quebrar a rotina da escola. As Meninas Malvadas abriram espaço entre os pirralhos para ver o que os deixava tão agitados.

- Marcaram o primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade! - gritou Alice assim que leu o cartaz. - Vai ser esse final de semana.

- Melhor ainda: os búlgaros bonitinhos e as francesas chatas também vão. - disse Emilly, e as amigas se afastaram do cartaz para dar espaço aos outros alunos.

- Por que dona Emilly? Você está com planos de levar algum búlgaro bonitinho? - perguntou Lily.

- Não sei... Mas se algum búlgaro bonitinho quiser me levar...

Emilly normalmente adorava aulas de feitiço em dupla, mas estava detestando aquela. Estavam tendo aula junto com a turma de Beuxbattons e nada estava correndo bem. Alice havia se juntado com Frank e Lily se sentara com Pierre, provavelmente só para provocar Potter (embora Lily nunca fosse admitir isso). Resultado: Jessy sobrara para Emilly.

Mas o pior não era isso, o pior era que Sirius Black resolvera se sentar com Nicole, aquela francesa metida a besta. É claro que não era da conta dela com quem Black se sentava ou deixava de se sentar, mas aparentemente era da conta de Jessy, porque a garota passou a aula toda de cara fechada, resmungando e encarando a mesa de Sirius. Emilly estava começando a pensar que, se todo ser humano tem uma missão divina, então com certeza a missão de Jessy era irritá-la.

No inicio, a morena costumava tolerar as crises de Jessy, quando tudo era apenas uma paixonite idiota que deveria passar em pouco tempo, mas quando os sentimentos de Jessy evoluíram para essa obsessão irritante e doentia, a paciência de Emilly (e de todos que conviviam com Jessy) ficava cada vez menor.

- Ok, Jessy, já entendi. A francesa é uma vadia porque ela não deveria chegar perto do seu precioso Sirius e blá blá blá. Pode calar a boca agora e se concentrar na aula? - Ela sussurrou, irritada.

- Não seja chata, Emilly, até você devia ficar incomodada com isso! Olha como essa francesinha idiota está agindo, se oferecendo pra ele e...

Tarde demais, Emilly nem ouviu o final da frase. Sem saber o porquê (talvez uma reação instintiva, ou curiosidade), ela viu pelo canto dos olhos os dois sentados a algumas mesas de distância. Por mais que fosse difícil admitir, Jessy tinha razão. Nicole se comportava como uma vadia, oferecida e insinuante, e olhava para Sirius como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele parecia corresponder às insinuações dela.

Uma raiva inexplicável começou a se apoderar dela, e Emilly tratou de arrumar uma explicação. Estava com raiva porque Nicole agia tão perfeitamente igual a Jessy ou qualquer uma das idiotas que perseguiam Sirius e era tão obvio que ela estava exatamente no mesmo nível delas, que não fazia o menor sentido o fato de Sirius parecer tão... amigável com ela. Só porque ela tinha os cílios longos e fazia um biquinho ridículo para falar, ele devia achá-la linda. E, francamente, ela nem era realmente bonita. Emilly não podia acreditar que Sirius descera tanto o nível.

É claro que ela já vira Sirius Black paquerando várias garotas (quem de Hogwarts nunca vira?), e algumas delas eram bem vadias, na opinião de Emilly, mas nenhuma delas era tão superficial quanto essa Nicole, normalmente ele tinha um gosto um pouco melhor... Não que Emilly estivesse preocupada com quem ele paquerava, é claro que não! Mas, por um motivo que ela não sabia explicar, a cena dele sentado com aquela francesa simplesmente não parecia certa. De qualquer jeito, Emilly se recusaria a dar razão para Jessy.

- Eu não estou interessada na vida amorosa dele, Jessy. Por mim, Black pode ficar com quantas vadias francesas ele quiser. E acho que você não devia estar também, afinal, você não é nada dele, não é? - ela disse, cortante, fingindo não ter tirado os olhos da lição.

- Como assim, não sou nada dele? Eu sou o amor da vida dele, Emilly! - resmungou Jessy, indignada, e continuou tagarelando sobre como Nicole iria se arrepender por ter chegado perto de Sirius e coisas idiotas do gênero. Emilly suspirou, desistindo de fazer Jessy calar a boca e se resignando em revirar os olhos.

Depois da aula de Feitiços, os grifinórios foram para as estufas ter a costumeira aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa, e a rotina talvez não estivesse tão quebrada assim. Ou não...

Quando estavam saindo da aula de Herbologia, as garotas se depararam com um grupo de alunos de Durmstrang que estavam indo na direção oposta, para as estufas.

- Emilly! - cumprimentou Anton assim que a viu.

- Oi – ela respondeu, tentando esconder os resquícios de irritação pela aula de Feitiços. Resolveu puxar assunto. - Então, você já está sabendo sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade?

- É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar. - ele disse, parecendo nervoso – Eu estava pensando se você não se importaria... se você gostaria de ir comigo. Você sabe, como em um encontro...

- Claro! Vai ser divertido. - ela falou, com aquele seu sorriso que deixava os garotos babando.

- Então te vejo lá – disse Anton, e saiu tropeçando como um bobo.

- O que você faz, Emilly, - perguntou Alice, enquanto elas entravam novamente no castelo – que deixa todos os caras agindo feito idiotas?!

- É meu charme natural, Lice, fazer o que?

Durante o jantar, os Marotos estavam conversando animados sobre o passeio de Hogsmeade. Eles estava, sentados entre um grupo de Beuxbattons e um grupo de meninos do quinto ano de Hogwarts, que também pareciam falar sobre o passeio do fim de semana.

- Vai ser demais, a gente vai passar na Zonko's e comprar um monte de foguetes e bombinhas, e aí vamos mostrar pra esses estrangeiros como os Marotos fazem as coisas por aqui – disse James, bagunçando seu cabelo.

- Não contem comigo, eu vou ficar o dia todo na Dedosdemel, é a melhor loja de Hogsmeade – Peter falou de boca cheia, e os garotos riram.

- Você sempre fica na Dedosdemel, Rabicho... - comentou Remus – Quanto a mim, eu vou aproveitar para comprar uma pena de repetição rápida, pra poder fazer o dever em menos tempo.

- Aluado, você sabe que isso é contra as regras, certo?

- E qual o problema? Eu nunca ia terminar meu dever do jeito normal. - os outros Marotos olhavam para Remus como se ele fosse um alien. Aluado quebrando as regras? Aquilo com certeza era memorável. - Relaxem, eu empresto a pena pra vocês.

Sirius deu uma risada que lembrava um latido, típico dele, e apertou a mão de Remus em brincadeira.

- Parabéns, Aluado, bem vindo à Associação de Desocupados e Negligentes!

- Mas cuidado! - James fingiu afetação – uma vez que você começa a andar pelos caminhos sombrios e tortuosos da preguiça, não tem mais volta.

Eles riram e deixaram o assunto morrer por alguns minutos. Foi o suficiente para que a conversa dos garotos do quinto ano ao lado deles ficasse audível.

- Cara, quem se deu bem mesmo foi aquele Anton da Durmstrang. Eu ouvi dizer que ele vai pra Hogsmeade com a Emilly Carey.

- Tipo, um encontro? Cara, ele é muito sortudo! A Emilly Carey é a maior gata da escola...

Sirius não prestou atenção ao resto da conversa, porque ele quase derramara seu suco de abóbora quando ouviu aquilo. Que diabos? Quem aquele búlgaro pensava que era para chamá-la assim para sair? Jack Andrews, no ano anterior, tivera que passar quase um mês rastejando aos pés dela para conseguir marcar um encontro com Emilly, e olha que ele era um nerd da Corvinal! Aquilo não estava certo...

No dia seguinte, o boato que corria por Hogwarts não era mais sobre Emilly e seu encontro com o Búlgaro. O novo boato saíra de um grupo de garotas de Beuxbattons, ou melhor, saíra da boca de uma francesa loira chamada Nicole, que durante o café da manhã contava para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Sabem quem aquele bonitão de Hogwarts, o Sirius Black, chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ele? Isso mesmo: _moi_!

É claro que aquilo se espalhou igual praga em plantação de abóbora, e não demorou a chegar nos ouvidos das meninas. E, como não podia deixar de ser, a fofoca fez Jessy sair do seu nível normal de chatice e passar para um estado de histeria e depressão incontroláveis. Ao final do dia, ninguém a aguentava mais. Lily estava usando um livro para ignorar o mundo, como ela sempre fazia quando Jessy ficava assim, e Alice fingia que estava fazendo uma tarefa atrasada enquanto cantarolava para tentar abafar a voz de Jessy. Emilly não teve tanta sorte: todas as suas tarefas estavam em dia e ela não tinha o dom de ignorar o mundo enquanto lia como Lily. Ela teve que se resignar a tentar dormir, com Jessy resmungando na cama ao lado, e acabou tendo um pesadelo horrível com Sirius beijando a vadiazinha da Nicole. Foi terrível!

O final de semana chegou surpreendentemente rápido, e logo vários alunos estavam no portão da escola, esperando as carruagens sem cavalos que os levariam para Hogsmeade. Depois que Alice, Frank, Lily e Jessy entraram numa carruagem, Emilly ficou sozinha com Anton esperando oura carruagem. A conversa entre eles fluía leve a agradável, como sempre, mas eles pareciam não ter muitos assuntos em comum.

- Olha, tem uma carruagem chegando bem ali! - Emilly falou, apontando para uma carruagem que estacionava do lado oposto ao que eles estavam. Os dois andaram até lá, enquanto eles viam ao longe duas pessoas entrando na carruagem. Anton se aproximou primeiro da porta, e perguntou aos ocupantes se os dois lugares restantes estavam vagos.

- Claro, pode entrar. - respondeu uma voz que Emilly reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Sirius Black. Que droga!, ela pensou, agora teria que aturar a francesa nojenta até Hogsmeade.

Anton e Emilly entraram na carruagem, sentaram-se de frente para o outro casal, e a carruagem partiu. Os quatro logo começaram a conversar sobre música.

- Eu acho que o Slaxy não devia ter saído das Bruxas de Salém, ele era o melhor... - falava Nicole.

- Discordo, o Axon é muito mais talentoso, ele é totalmente a alma da banda. - discordou Emilly.

- Mas eles nunca vão achar alguém que toque guitarra igual o Slaxy, ele é muito foda – falou Sirius, com cara de quem só queria contrariar.

- É, mas eles acham alguém que toque parecido, agora você acha que tem alguém que escreve letras melhor que o Axon? Duvido, Sirius.

- Mas eu não estou dizendo que o Axon devia sair, estou falando que o Slaxy devia ficar! - retrucou Sirius.

- Só que ele nunca ia ficar depois da briga que eles tiveram, né!

- E a briga foi culpa do Axon, é o que todos dizem.

- E todo mundo sabe que isso é mentira – falou Emilly, cruzando os braços. Vendo que aquilo não ia levar em nada, Anton tentou mudar de assunto.

- Vocês estão acompanhando a Liga dos Campeões de Quadribol da Europa?

- Claro! - falou Emilly, voltando a sorrir. - Estou torcendo pras Harphias, mas eu acho que o time da Bulgária, os Abutres de Vratsa, tem alta chance de ganhar.

- Que isso, Emilly, os Tornados de Tutshill estão vários pontos na frente dos Abutres, eu duvido que a Bulgária vença essa ano. Sem ofensas, Anton. - Sirius falou, e Anton murmurou um "tudo bem", abafado pelos protestos de Emilly.

- Os Tornados não ganham a Liga por tanto tempo que nem o Dumbledore se lembra da última vitória deles, e os Abutres tem o Ivan Krum no time deles, ele é um dos melhores apanhadores por aí.

- E daí? As Vespas de Wimbourne têm o Ludo Bagman e estão beirando a segunda divisão.

- Eu acho que a Bulgária vai ganhar. - disse Emilly, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que a Bulgária vai perder. - ele falou, e os dois ficaram se encarando, absorvendo o duplo sentido daquela última parte do diálogo. Sirius realmente esperava que a Bulgária, ou melhor, que o búlgaro perdesse. Emilly se perguntava porque ele se importava com Anton, se ele tinha uma francesa metida ao lado dele.

Os quatro deram graças a Merlin quando a carruagem finalmente chegou a Hogsmeade. Sirius levou Nicole em uma direção, e Emilly resolveu mostrar o vilarejo para Anton tomando a direção oposta.

Sirius e Nicole se divertiram muito. Ele se ofereceu para comprar um doce para ela na Dedosdemel (ela recusou porque disse que não queria ficar gorda), ele foi ao Três Vassouras com ela, o lugar mais badalado do vilarejo (ela achou o lugar sujo e fedorento), ele mostrou a casa dos gritos para ela (ela ficou morrendo de medo e não quis chegar perto), ela tentou arrastá-lo para a casa de chá fofinha e rosa, e ele não aguentou ficar lá por nem dez minutos. Resumindo, foi um passeio dos sonhos.

Eles acabaram decidindo almoçar no restaurante novo ao lado da Zonko's, mas assim que entraram no lugar, Sirius descobriu que fora uma péssima ideia: Emilly e o búlgaro sem sal estavam sentados ao lado da única mesa vazia do lugar. Fazer o que? Ele e Nicole se sentaram na mesa ao lado do casalzinho e logo foram atendidos por um garçom.

Enquanto Nicole pedia suas saladas e comidas de passarinho, Sirius espiou a mesa ao lado pelo canto do olho. Emilly estava conversando e rindo com o búlgaro, como se ele fosse o cara mais interessante do mundo, e comia um sanduiche com batatas fritas que parecia muito mais gostoso que as saladas de Nicole. "Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius, para de pensar nessa menina!", ele se repreendeu em pensamento. Quando o garçom foi embora, ele começou a conversar com Nicole, e por alguns momentos pareceu que as coisas afinal ficariam bem.

Na mesa ao lado, entretanto, Emilly achava que Nicole estava sendo atirada de mais para um lugar como aquele. A loira tinha a audácia de se inclinar na direção de Sirius e jogar aquele cabelo de um lado para o outro por cima do ombro como se estivesse arrasando! Ela decidiu que era melhor parar de se preocupar com aqueles dois e se concentrar no que Anton estava falando com ela.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje – ele dizia, e ela sabia que quando os caras começavam a falar assim, é porque eles estavam prestes a fazer alguma coisa romântica.

- Também me diverti muito – ela respondeu, meio sem graça.

Ele fez menção de falar mais alguma coisa, mas pareceu não encontrar palavras, então ele simplesmente se inclinou para frente e a beijou. Foi algo rápido, só um toque de lábios, mas deu pra sacar que ele beijava bem. Contudo, Emilly não teve a reação que ela esperava. O mundo não girou, borboletas não voaram em seu estômago. Droga, a quem ela estava enganando? Ela sabia que não sentia nada de mais pelo garoto, e agora só ia magoá-lo. Xingando a si mesma em pensamento, ela resolveu fazer agora o que já devia ter feito desde o início, antes que as coisas piorassem.

- Sabe, Anton, eu acho que isso não vai dar certo... - ela começou, hesitante. Merlin, ela odiava acabar relacionamentos, ainda mais quando eles mal haviam começado.

Enquanto isso, Sirius estava se segurando para não ir embora dali. O barulho do restaurante o impedia de escutar a conversa da mesa ao lado, mas era óbvio para ele que os dois estavam falando sobre coisas românticas e lindas, depois que o búlgaro dera aquele beijo nela.

Ele nem sabia porque estava com raiva, na verdade ele nem devia se importar com isso, mas o fato é que ele não conseguia parar de pensar que Emilly estava tendo um encontro legal, enquanto o dele estava completamente arruinado. Nicole tinha encontrado uma amiga de Beuxbattons e chamara a garota para se sentar com eles, estragando completamente o clima, e agora a loira mal se lembrava de que ele existia, ficava só conversando com a amiga.

Um tempo depois, ele viu os dois se levantando e saindo. Não demorou para que a amiga de Nicole dissesse que tinha uma fofoca quentíssima para contar a ela, mas hesitou ao se lembrar que Sirius estava ali, e a loira o expulsou delicadamente, perguntando se ele não queria tomar um ar fresco lá fora. Ele se levantou, morrendo de raiva da francesa por descartá-lo assim, e saiu do restaurante com a intenção de não voltar mais. Na porta do restaurante, porém, estava Emilly com uma expressão triste no rosto, vendo Anton ir embora.

- Emilly, o que aconteceu?

- Parece que a Bulgária não ganhou, afinal de contas – ela disse com amargura, e alguma coisa afundou no estômago dele. Se era alívio ou preocupação, ele não sabia dizer.

- Aquele cara te magoou? Você quer que eu bata nele por você?

- Não, Sirius, ele não fez nada! É só que não ia dar certo mesmo, e eu achei melhor terminar com ele. - ela falou, olhando para baixo. - Eu odeio fazer isso, sabe... o coitado ficou tão triste!

- Não fica assim, não, Emilly. - ele disse, se aproximando dela e levantando delicadamente seu queixo para que ela olhasse para ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela foi invadida por todo o conforto e familiaridade que a presença dele trazia. - Vem, vamos dar o fora daqui.

- Dar o fora pra onde? - ela perguntou, um sorriso começando a aparecer em seus lábios.

- O que você acha do Três Vassouras?

Ela sorriu.

O garçom colocou duas cervejas amanteigadas na mesa onde os dois estavam sentados, conversando como velhos amigos. Era tão certo estar com Sirius, ela pensava, era como se estar junto dele sempre tivesse feito parte de sua vida, como já foi um dia. Ela havia se esquecido do quanto gostava da companhia dele, e Emilly se perguntava agora porque eles haviam se afastado tanto da amizade que tinham quando crianças.

- Então, o que aconteceu com a sua francesa? - ela perguntou, bebericando a cerveja amanteigada.

- Ela preferiu ficar fofocando com uma amiga. Tanto faz, eu não gostava dela tanto assim. - ele falou, dando de ombros.

- Os homens são todos insensíveis assim ou só você que veio com o coração faltando? - ela brincou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Nossa, Emy, assim você me deixa triste! - ele zombou, e os dois riram.

- Mas falando sério, que garota idiota, essa Nicole! Quem troca um encontro por fofocas? Eu sabia que ela devia ser burra...

- Principalmente um encontro comigo, né?! - ele falou, fazendo cara de convencido e tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Claro, Sirius, se isso te faz dormir melhor... - ela disse, irônica.

Eles continuaram conversando, e quando estavam na segunda rodada de cerveja amanteigada, a porta do Três Vassouras se abriu e os Marotos passaram por ela. Reconheceram Sirius na mesma hora, e foram até a mesa dos dois.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?! - disse James se sentando ao lado de Sirius, sem se importar se estava sendo conveniente ou não. - Vocês dois não tinham encontros?

- É, eles meio que furaram com a gente.

- Espera aí, Sirius Black levou um toco? Isso é mais estranho que o Remus quebrando regras! - brincou James, e os outros riram.

Os cinco conversaram por mais um tempo, até chegarem Lily e Jessy e se aproximarem para cumprimentar o grupo.

- Cadê a Alice? - perguntou Emilly enquanto os marotos abriam espaço para as duas na mesa.

- Tá se agarrando com o Frank em algum lugar – respondeu Lily antes de chamar o garçom para pedir cervejas amanteigadas para ela e Jessy.

- E você, Lily querida, sentiu minha falta? - perguntou James bagunçando o cabelo.

- Claro, Potter, não sei como consegui ficar tanto tempo longe de você – ela respondeu sarcástica, revirando os olhos.

- Merlin, acho que essa é a coisa mais linda que você já disse pra mim.

Voltando para Hogwarts, na carruagem sem cavalos, as meninas conversavam sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade, ou melhor, faziam um interrogatório com Emilly sobre o passeio dela.

- O que aconteceu quando você mostrava Hogsmeade pra ele? - perguntou Alice.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais, mas foi divertido. A gente foi na Dedosdemel, ele pagou um doce para mim, eu mostrei pra ele o Três Vassouras, a Zonko's, nós entramos na Casa dos Gritos...

- Entraram na Casa dos Gritos?! Você é louca, Emilly?

- Relaxa, Lily, nós só passamos pela porta e voltamos, ele ouviu uma coisa se mexendo no andar de cima e ficou com medo de entrar mais. - Emilly disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Depois nós fomos almoçar naquele restaurante novo ao lado da Zonko's. Foi aí que a coisa desandou.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Jessy.

- Ah, ele começou a falar que tinha se divertido e não sei mais o que, então ele me beijou.

- Como assim, o que tem de errado nisso? Ele beijava mal, é isso? - Alice falou, curiosa.

- Não, ele beijava até bem, só que foi só isso, sabe? Eu não senti nada de mais. Aí eu percebi que não ia dar certo. Acho que eu nem estava tão a fim dele assim...

- Emilly, você é muito esnobe, como é que você dispensa um cara bonitão igual ao Anton? Se _eu_ tivesse tanta sorte... - resmungou Jessy, indignada.

- Pensei que você só quisesse o _Siiirius_ – provocou Emilly, fazendo uma voz engraçada ao falar 'Sirius', imitando a voz de idiota da Jessy, o que fez as amigas rirem.

- E quero! - falou a magrela, arregalando os olhos – Falando nisso, o que você estava fazendo sentada ao lado do _meu _Sirius lá no Três Vassouras, hein?

- Bom, eu não devo satisfação a você, mas pela cara da Alice ela já ia perguntar isso, então eu vou falar. É porque o Sirius estava lá no restaurante quando eu acabei com o Anton, e ele foi chutado pela francesa dele, aí a gente resolveu compensar nossos encontros furados e ir juntos pro Três Vassouras.

- Emy, sua safada, se aproveitando da situação pra sair com o Sirius! - brincou Alice, e ganhou uma cotovelada da amiga.

- Deixa de ser besta, Lice, a gente só estava conversando.

- É, e consolando um ao outro na solidão, sei bem como isso funciona, eu e o Frank começamos assim também.

- Para de falar essas coisas horríveis, Alice! Isso nunca vai acontecer, o Sirius me ama! - surtou Jessy, e começou a tagarelar sobre como, agora que seu Siriuquinho esta livre, ela teria um vida linda e feliz ao lado dele. As outras três trocaram olhares desesperados e se prepararam para ignorar a amiga durante viagem de volta ao castelo, que parecia que ia se estender por uma eternidade.


	5. Raíz de asfódelo

_Capítulo 5 - Raiz de Asfódelo_

Já eram meados de outubro, várias semanas após o passeio a Hogsmeade, e os dois grupos estavam passando cada vez mais tempo juntos. Durante o café da manhã, Jessy estava reclamando sobre os hábitos alimentares de Rabicho, que comia como um condenado, enquanto James tentava puxar assunto com Lily, que tentava não rir das gracinhas que ele fazia e se fingir de indiferente enquanto lia seu Profeta Diário. Emilly conversava animadamente com Alice, Remus e Sirius sobre o que eles fariam nos NIEMs, e Frank lia a carta que recebera de seus pais pelo correio.

Então Dumbledore se levantou e todos no salão se calaram, os olhos vidrados no diretor esperando que ele fosse anunciar algo sobre o Torneio.

- O Cálice de Fogo nos deu a graça de avisar que esta noite ele estará pronto para decidir quem serão os campeões, então estejam todos aqui para o jantar. Boa sorte a todos. - anunciou o diretor, sereno como sempre, e se sentou novamente, deixando todos os alunos se perguntando como diabos o Cálice avisava alguma coisa.

Agora que a bomba estava solta, Hogwarts ficou mais agitada que o normal. Comentários animados encheram os corredores durante todo o dia, e alguns alunos até começaram a fazer apostas sobre quem seria escolhido. Toda alegria, contudo, dura pouco, e para os alunos do sétimo ano foi a aula dupla de Poções no primeiro horário que estragou a alegria de todos. Slughorn passou a primeira aula todinha passando uma teoria chata sobre preparo de poções avançadas, e todos estavam quase morrendo de tédio. Foi só na segunda aula que ele fez aparecer no quadro as instruções para a poção que eles teriam que preparar.

- Hoje vocês farão a poção do Morto-Vivo. Tenham muita cautela, essa é uma poção perigosíssima! Quero que a façam em duplas de garoto e garota.

A turma se agitou com isso, e todos se levantaram para fazer as duplas. Remus se juntou com uma garota aparentemente legal da Sonserina, e Alice se sentou com Frank.

Jessy estava juntando coragem para chamar Sirius, mas quando finalmente foi em direção a ele, Sirius já estava se sentando com Emilly. A menina cruzou os braços e pendurou um bico enorme, ficando ainda mais feia que já era, e, morrendo de raiva, foi se sentar com Peter, que estava quase implorando para se juntar a ela. Enquanto isso, James estava ao lado de Lily tentando convencê-la a fazer dupla com ele.

- Por favor, Lily, é só uma dupla em poções, eu não estou te chamando pra um encontro ou coisa do tipo!

- Tudo bem, Potter, eu vou com você, se isso te fizer parar de falar no meu ouvido. - ela falou, e se surpreendeu ao notar um tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

Como é que o clima entre os dois tinha passado de ódio mortal para brincadeiras e provocações? Às vezes Lily se perguntava se ele realmente merecia toda a hostilidade com a qual ela o tratava. Bom, o James de dois anos atrás com certeza merecia, mas pessoas podiam mudar, não podiam? Ela resolveu deixar essas divagações para depois, e se concentrar em fazer a poção.

A duas fileiras de distância, Jessy e Peter mexiam seus caldeirões em silêncio, enquanto a garota espiava Sirius e Emilly de cinco em cinco segundos, com um olhar psicopata no rosto.

- Jessy, por que você fica assim, grilada no Sirius? Você devia tomar uma atitude, sair com alguém... - Peter se arriscou a falar, um pouco hesitante.

- O que você está insinuando Peter? O Sirius me ama, só não sabe ainda...

- Tudo bem, se você acha... Mas mesmo assim, você deveria comer mais, está muito magra...

- Cala a boca Peter!

Peter se calou e voltou a mexer seu caldeirão. Na fileira do fundo, Sirius e Emilly conversavam sobre o Torneio Tribruxo.

- Aposto que o campeão de Hogwarts vai ser um nerd da Corvinal – ele disse, pulverizando uma raiz de asfódelo com a varinha.

- Sério? Eu acho que, pelo que o Dumbledore disse, é preciso mais que ter decorado um monte de feitiços pra entrar no torneio, entende? Acho que o campeão tem que ser alguém corajoso e esperto... Aposto que vai ser alguém da Grifinória. - ela falou, medindo três colheres de veneno de acromântula e despejando no caldeirão.

- Então você acha que eu tenho alguma chance? - disse Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sei lá, acho que todos nós temos alguma chance. Estou começando a me arrepender de ter colocado meu nome no Cálice... Estava lembrando de uma história que meu pai me contou quando eu era pequena, sobre um cara que ele conhecia que participou desse torneio e ficou dois anos no St. Mungus.

- Bom, mas se você for escolhida pelo cálice, isso com certeza não vai acontecer. Quero dizer, você é a garota mais esperta da Grifinória, talvez da escola toda.

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Sirius. Além do mais, a garota mais esperta aqui é a Lily. - ela falou, corando um pouco.

- A Lily é muito inteligente, mas não chega aos seus pés quando se trata de coragem. Lembra quando nós encontramos aquela passagem secreta que vai para a Casa dos Gritos, quando estávamos no primeiro ano?

- Lembro! - Ela disse rindo – você não queria entrar de jeito nenhum quando a gente descobriu que era a Casa dos Gritos, e eu tive que te arrastar pra poder conhecer a casa toda!

- É, e você ficava resmungando que eu morava na Mansão Black e tinha que aguentar coisa muito pior que uns fantasminhas... - Sirius falou, os dois estavam rindo muito.

- Merlin, eu quase tinha me esquecido disso! A gente era muito besta nessa época, né?

Ele concordou e os dois deixaram o assunto morrer, se concentrando na poção. Foi então que, quando estava procurando o frasco de escamas de basilisco, o braço de Emilly esbarrou numa raiz de asfódelo, que caiu no chão.

Os dois se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo para pegá-la, e ao mesmo tempo colocaram suas mãos na raiz. Seus dedos se tocaram por acidente, e esse pequeno toque fez com que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo de ambos. Levantaram a cabeça, espantados. Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Foram subindo devagar, nenhum deles havia soltado a raiz ainda. Sirius a soltou, e percebeu que Emilly estava fortemente corada. Ele sentiu que sua face também estava quente suas mãos suavam. Emilly o olhou nos olhos, as mãos dela tremiam. Nenhum deles conseguia pensar em nada, e ficaram calados pelo resto da aula, aquela tensão fazendo o ar entre eles ficar pesado.

Emilly saiu ainda um pouco anestesiada da aula de Poções, e só foi despertada pela fúria louca de Jessy, que, assim que elas saíram da aula, começou a gritar com ela.

- O que você acha que estava fazendo sentando com o meu Sirius?

- Eu estava fazendo a poção do Morto-Vivo, como todo mundo. Pode parar de fazer escândalo, Jessy, eu faço dupla com que eu bem entender e não te devo satisfação nenhuma sobre isso.

- Mas você sabe que ele é o amor da minha vida, a razão do meu viver, você devia ter deixado ele se sentar comigo! - Jessy falava com um tom preocupantemente paranoico.

- A culpa não é minha se a razão do seu viver me chamou pra sentar com ele! Você tá fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, Jessy, se quer um motivo pra brigar comigo, arrume um que faça sentido! - Emilly estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Mas isso faz sentido! Você me magoou, Emilly!

- Jessy, você se magoa até com as mosquit**a**s que voam perto do Sirius! Para de fazer draminha e anda logo, antes que a gente se atrase pra aula de História da Magia!

Jessy fez uma careta chorosa e saiu, pisando alto, deixando Emilly, Lily e Alice se entreolhando, espantadas.

- Ela está ficando mais louca a cada dia. - disse Alice, e as três subiram as escadas em silêncio rumo à próxima aula.

O professor Bins fazia um discurso interminável e monótono sobre a Revolução dos Duendes. Boa parte dos alunos cochilava, e os que estavam acordados rabiscavam desenhos nas bordas dos livros, trocavam bilhetinhos ou pensavam na morte da bezerra. Na terceira fileira, Emilly Carey estava com o rosto escorado nas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e, pelo seu rosto, ela parecia estar concentrada em cada palavra que o professor dizia. Sua mente, no entanto, estava andares abaixo dali, naquela aula de poções.

O que exatamente havia acontecido ali? Quando suas mãos se tocaram sobre a raiz de asfódelo, Emilly sentira algo que ela não conseguia explicar, como se aquele pequeno gesto fosse a coisa mais certa e mais errada que poderia acontecer. Ainda assim, ela nunca pensou que pudesse ter esse tipo de sentimento em relação a Sirius Black. No primeiro ano, quando eram amigos, ela o via como um irmão, e depois disso ela o via como um cara esnobe e galinha. Mas e agora, como ela o via? Quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais ela via o quanto ele tinha amadurecido, e mais ela se lembrava do quanto era divertido e confortável estar com ele e, principalmente, se lembrava do quanto ele fora importante para ela.

_Emilly estava sozinha, sentada no pedestal de uma enorme estátua de javali, olhando a chuva cair lá fora pelos bonitos vitrais na parede ao lado. Ela abraçava os joelhos com uma mão, enquanto a outra mexia no pesado pingente que estava sempre em seu pescoço. Espelhando as gotas de chuva que escorriam do lado de fora da janela, ela deixava que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto._

_A menina ouviu passos se aproximando, e tratou de limpar as lágrimas antes que alguém a visse. Sua mãe havia ensinado que a coisa mais importante para uma dama era manter sua imagem, e na época Emilly ainda achava que podia agradar a mãe se fizesse o que ela dizia. Os passos no corredor pareciam estar indo exatamente em direção a ela, e ficavam cada vez mais próximos. Ela virou o rosto para ver quem se aproximava. Um menino da sua idade, com cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos azuis, um menino que ela conhecia muito bem. Ele se aproximou mais e sentou-se ao lado dela. Emilly tentou evitar os olhos dele, e continuou olhando para a chuva no vitral. _

_- Emy, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius, e ela podia sentir a preocupação na voz dele. _

_- Nada. - sua voz passava muito mais confiança do que ela realmente sentia. _

_- Você estava chorando, Emilly, e eu sei que você não chora por "nada"._

_- Não é nada de mais, eu só preciso ficar sozinha. - ela abaixou o rosto, ainda evitando seu olhar. Emilly não conseguia mentir para ele assim, e não conseguiria mentir se olhasse naqueles olhos azuis que sempre pareciam ver dentro de sua alma. Não queria que seu amigo a visse desse jeito, ela não queria expor suas feridas. _

_- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha desse jeito, Emilly. Me conta o que aconteceu. - a voz dele era doce e imperativa ao mesmo tempo. - Olha pra mim, Emy. _

_Ela não conseguiu evitar, era como se houvesse um feitiço nas palavras dele. Emilly virou-se e seus olhos castanhos se prenderam nos azuis dele. Foi aí que ela se esqueceu do que sua mãe dizia sobre aparências e se permitiu fazer o que seu coração estava mandando: desabafar. _

_- Hoje é o dia que... - ela suspirou – Estão completando dois anos que meu pai... que ele se foi. _

_Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, Sirius a envolveu num abraço que trazia todo o conforto que palavras não conseguiam transmitir. Aquele era o abraço que ela não recebera de sua mãe, que ela não recebera de ninguém, e só agora ela descobrira o quanto ela precisava daquilo. _

_Os dois ficaram por um longo tempo em silêncio, apenas se abraçando, e Emilly se permitiu chorar no ombro dele. Naquele momento, com aquele simples abraço, ela estava recebendo o maior consolo que já tivera desde e morte de seu pai. Quando ele morreu, Emilly sabia que havia ficado sozinha no mundo, que teria que encontrar força em si mesma e em mais ninguém. Mas agora ela provava o quanto era bom poder se apoiar em alguém e saber que ele estava ali por ela. _

Naquela noite chuvosa, sete anos atrás, Sirius a confortara quando ela achou que estaria sempre sozinha, e em todos os anos seguintes, naquele mesmo dia, ela voltava àquele lugar e ele esperava por ela, sentado sobre a estátua de javali, com seu abraço e suas palavras de consolo. Como ela podia ter acreditado por tanto tempo que a amizade deles morrera? Apesar de tudo que havia mudado durante esse tempo, ele sempre estivera ali para Emilly, eles sempre tiveram uma ligação mais forte que quaisquer grupinhos e panelinhas de Hogwarts. Ainda assim, o que explicava o que ela sentiu na aula de Poções?

Depois das aulas, todos os alunos foram imediatamente para o Salão Principal, todos ansiosos pela seleção do Cálice de Fogo.

O jantar pareceu durar uma eternidade, a cada segundo um aluno espichava o pescoço para ver se Dumbledore já tinha acabado de comer para anunciar os campeões. Ninguém se concentrava em apenas comer (só Peter), mesmo aquele sendo um banquete especial, em todos os rostos havia uma expressão de impaciência, ansiedade, desassossego. A coisa que todos os presentes no salão mais queriam naquela hora era que os pratos fossem retirados e os campeões anunciados (exceto Peter).

Depois de muito tempo, os pratos voltaram ao seu estado de limpeza inicial, os alunos começaram a conversar todos ao mesmo tempo, até que o diretor se levantou, e então o salão mergulhou no mais completo silencio. Ao lado de Dumbledore estavam os diretores de Durmstrang e Beauxbattons, que pareciam tão tensos quanto os demais. Enfim o diretor falou:

- Creio que o cálice esteja quase se decidindo. Quando os campeões forem anunciados, peço que se dirijam à câmara ao lado onde receberão as primeiras instruções.

Ele então fez um gesto amplo com a varinha, e na mesma hora quase todas as velas se apagaram, mergulhando o salão na penumbra. O Cálice de Fogo brilhava mais intensamente do que qualquer coisa ali, as chamas branco azuladas faiscavam tão vivamente que até faziam os olhos doerem. Todos o observavam.

- A qualquer momento agora. – alguém sussurrou.

As chamas dentro do Cálice repentinamente tornaram-se avermelhadas, faíscas saltavam de dentro dele. No momento seguinte, uma língua de fogo se ergueu e expeliu no ar um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado. Ninguém mais ousava respirar. Dumbledore apanhou o papel e leu em alto e bom som:

- O campeão de Durmstrang, ou devo dizer, campeã, é Natasha Schlemmer!

O salão irrompeu em aplausos, principalmente dos alunos de Durmstrang, enquanto uma garota de cachos ruivos e rosto cheio de sardas se levantou com um grande sorriso. Ela foi cumprimentada brevemente pelos três diretores e passou pela porta que levava à câmara ao lado.

Os aplausos e comentários cessaram. Todas as atenções se voltaram novamente ao Cálice, que tinha voltado a se avermelhar. Um segundo pedaço de pergaminho voou de dentro dele e foi parar nas mãos do diretor, que leu:

- O campeão de Beauxbatons é August Vansseur!

Uma segunda onda de aplausos inundou o salão. O garoto alto e magricela, de cabelos pretos e rosto esnobe, foi cumprimentado pelos diretores e se dirigiu à câmara lateral. Então o Cálice novamente ficou vermelho, e dele jorraram faíscas pela terceira e ultima vez na noite. Todos prenderam a respiração quando a língua de fogo ergueu-se no ar e soltou o pedaço de pergaminho onde o nome do campeão de Hogwarts estava escrito. Dumbledore pegou o papel e anunciou:

- O campeão de Hogwarts é Sirius Black!

Nesse momento todos os alunos de Hogwarts aplaudiram, comemoraram, gritaram, enfim, fizeram um verdadeiro escândalo. Sirius parecia estar em estado de choque, ficou encarando Dumbledore com cara de bobo, como se o diretor tivesse dito a coisa mais idiota do mundo. James precisou dar um peteleco na cabeça do amigo para que Sirius se levantasse e fosse para a câmara lateral. Dumbledore tomou novamente a palavra:

- Excelente! – exclamou feliz – Tenho certeza que cada um de vocês dará o apoio que puderem aos nossos três campeões. - o diretor então se dirigiu para a câmara lateral onde os campeões o aguardavam, e deixou o Salão fervendo com comentários.

- A primeira tarefa não será revelada diretamente a vocês, é proibido pedir ou aceitar ajuda dos professores, e os participantes do torneio serão dispensados dos exames do fim do ano letivo. - dizia Bartô Crouch para os campeões, na câmara lateral.

Ele era um homem jovem, formal, empertigado, vestido com um terno e uma gravata impecáveis. O corte dos seus cabelos negros e curtos era quase absurdamente reto, o bigode fora recentemente aparado com cuidado e seus sapatos eram exageradamente lustrosos. O Sr. Crouch fora mandado pelo ministério como responsável pela organização e pelas regras do Torneio Tribruxo.

O homem estava sentado a uma mesa, com os três diretores de pé atrás dele. Os campeões estavam em banquinhos do outro lado da mesa, ouvindo as instruções que Crouch passava. Esse torneio parecia agora ser muito mais difícil que Sirius imaginara. Como é que ele ia se preparar para a primeira tarefa se ela não seria revelada?

Crouch continuou fazendo algumas recomendações e depois os dispensou, avisando que no dia seguinte eles seriam individualmente entrevistados e a matéria sairia no Profeta Diário. Essa última notícia melhorou bastante o humor de Sirius. Ele teria uma foto publicada no Profeta? Aquilo era totalmente demais, ele pensava enquanto voltava sozinho para o Salão Comunal, os corredores de Hogwarts já vazios. Sair no jornal era bom para o ego de qualquer um, afinal. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ao dormitório foi contar a notícia aos amigos.

- Eu não acredito! Sirius Black no Profeta? - falou James animado, sentado em sua cama.

- Parabéns cãozinho! - disse Remus com um largo sorriso no rosto. Os olhos de Peter brilhavam de admiração.

- Ah! Era evidente que eu ia ser escolhido... - brincou Sirius, recebendo um travesseiro na cara por James.

- Olha a fama subindo à sua cabeça! Não era você que achava que ia perder pra um nerd da Corvinal?

Os garotos estavam tão animados com a notícia que ficaram conversando até tarde, e só foram dormir porque não queriam perder a aula no outro dia.

Mais tarde, no dormitório feminino, todas as garotas dormiam, exceto Emilly, que encarava o teto. Lembrava-se da aula de poções. Havia se divertido muito conversando com Sirius, mas quando a raiz de asfódelo caiu, aconteceu algo que Emilly não sabia explicar. Sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes naquela sala, algo que ela não sabia o que era. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Sirius veio em sua mente. Abriu-os novamente. O que está acontecendo comigo?

Enquanto isso, no Dormitório Masculino, todos dormiam, inclusive Sirius. Em seus sonhos, a aula de poções acontecia novamente.


	6. A mensagem no Lago

_Capítulo 6 - A mensagem no lago_

- Vamos começar. – falou a entrevistadora, e o homem a seu lado bateu uma foto dos três campeões. A repórter era uma velha corcunda que tinha uma verruga na ponta de seu nariz comprido, e ficava o tempo todo empurrando seus óculos que teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz até parar na verruga. - Sou Cassandra McLane, do Profeta Diário, e já sei quem vocês são. Amanhã, todo o mundo bruxo vai saber também.

Logo em seguida, deu a ordem para sua pena escrever o que era dito.

- Vou começar com esse jovenzinho aqui – disse ela, apontando o indicador enrugado para August – Qual seu nome, e sua idade?

- Me chamo August Vansseur, tenho 17 anos. – respondeu o garoto de cabelos negros com uma expressão de superioridade.

- O que você espera do Torneio deste ano?

- Eu espero que seja algo que traga uma nova experiência para...

- E como você se sente sabendo dos perigos que irá enfrentar? - ela o interrompeu.

- Não acho que isso será problema, estou tentando me preparar da melhor maneira possível, mas mesmo assim isso não deixa de dar um pouco de medo...

- Que fascinante! – interrompeu novamente, e o homem ao seu lado bateu uma fotografia do rosto de August – E você, rapazinho, qual seu nome? - ela se dirigia agora para Sirius.

- Sirius Black, tenho 17 também – disse enquanto brincava com um galeão que havia sido esquecido na cadeira ao lado, e o homem do profeta batia mais uma foto.

- Todos aqui têm dezessete anos? - perguntou a velha, empurrando os óculos para mais perto dos olhos. Natasha fez que sim com a cabeça. - Que interessante... Então, Sr. Black, ouvi dizer que é muito popular aqui em Hogwarts, isso é verdade?

- É, acho que é sim – disse sem nem mesmo olhar para a entrevistadora.

- O que acha que vai ser a primeira tarefa?

- Não faço ideia. Prefiro não me preocupar com isso agora. - ele disse, embora estivesse realmente um pouco preocupado.

- Então você acha que não precisa se preocupar, que será fácil? - ela perguntou enquanto o homem batia uma foto de Sirius.

- Eu não disse isso! Eu só acho que em vez de ficar pensando no que a tarefa vai ser, eu devo me preparar pra qualquer coisa, e...

- Bom, você não vai ter com o que se preocupar se se preparar para qualquer coisa, não é? E você, mocinha, como se chama?

- Natasha Schlemmer. - disse a menina ruiva de cabelos encaracolados e olhos verdes. Não como os de Lily, mas um verde seco e levemente opaco. O nariz em pé e os lábios finos a deixavam com um ar de mandona.

- Acha que vai sobreviver até a última tarefa?

- Estou certa que sim. Vou dar o melhor de mim para isso e...

- E você acha que pode estar em desvantagem por ser a única garota?

- Claro que não! Acho que meu nível de magia é igual ao dos outros competidores, e não tenho razão para me preocupar com...

- Então acha que pode chegar a se tornar a campeã do Torneio deste ano? - interrompeu Cassandra, e o homem bateu outra foto.

- Acho que tenho tantas chances quanto os outros competidores, mas vou me empenhar ao máximo para vencer e tenho certeza que posso...

- Que fascinante! Essa entrevista sai no Profeta Diário amanhã. Boa sorte a todos vocês! - ela se levantou e foi embora, junto com o fotógrafo. Os campeões se entreolharam assustados.

- Vocês ingleses são todos assim? - perguntou August incrédulo.

- Não - disse Sirius largando o galeão onde o achara, com um sorriso estampado no rosto - ela é que é maluca mesmo.

- Tornados de Tutshill, com certeza - disse Sirius começando a afrouxar a gravata. Era sexta-feira e eles estavam nos jardins, aproveitando o último horário livre que eles tinham para descansar e ver o sol poente pintando o Lago de vermelho. Falavam sobre a Liga de Quadribol, é claro.

- Os Tornados não têm nem chance contra as Harpias de Holyhead, Sirius - disse Alice, e Lily e Emilly concordaram.

- Eu concordo com o Sirius – falou Jessy sem tirar os olhos do garoto, achando que talvez ele olhasse para ela. Mas ele não o fez, olhou para James, pois este disse:

- Vocês são todos perdedores, os Chudley Canons são os melhores!

- Os Cannons não vencem desde que o Dumbledore era criança, Pontas. - falou Remus – mas chega de Quadribol, vocês nunca vão concordar mesmo...

- Você tá certo, Remus, a gente devia era aproveitar esse fim de tarde à beira do lago, depois de um duro dia de estudo... – Emilly disse se sentando na grama.

- Verdade, está muito bonito aqui. Só estou meio preocupada com o dever da McGonnagal, que é quilométrico – Lily falou escorando-se no tronco de uma arvore de folhas alaranjadas como seus cabelos.

- Relaxa, Lily, a gente faz isso no fim de semana. - disse Frank, deitando-se com a cabeça escorada no colo de Alice.

- Ok, eu estou muito cansada para fazer isso hoje, de qualquer jeito. - ela falou, e James se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu também estou tão cansado! Posso descansar deitado no seu colo, Lily? - brincou James, e, surpreendendo a todos, ela riu.

- Deixa de ser folgado, Potter! - ela falou também brincando. Lily estava deixando a hostilidade cada vez mais de lado, e tinha certo medo de onde aquilo ia levar. Mas, por outro lado, ela quase não tinha mais motivos para ser hostil com James, já que ele estava agindo como uma pessoa normal ultimamente.

- Estou tendo alucinações auditivas ou a Lily realmente está zoando com o James? - disse Emilly esfregando as orelhas, e todos riram.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, falando sobre as aulas, sobre o torneio e sobre bandas de rock bruxo. Até que, do nada, Sirius cortou o assunto.

- A água parece estar morna. - disse Sirius olhando profundamente para o lago, quase como se estivesse hipnotizado.

- Sirius, é outono. Essa água deve estar bem fria! - disse Remus, enquanto Sirius se levantava de seu lugar na grama - Você não está pensando em nadar está?

- Claro que não. Só disse que ela parece estar morna. - ele se aproximou e passou a mão pela superfície do lago. - Eu disse! Está morninha!

- Até parece. - falou Emilly.

- Espera, está ficando quente demais! – assustou-se Sirius com a mão ainda no lago.

- Então tira a mão daí oras! - James disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo; e de fato o era para todos eles, exceto Sirius, que estava com os olhos arregalados. Ele puxava a mão para cima, mas a superfície do lago parecia ser uma sólida e resistente barreira.

- Não estou conseguindo. AAAAAAI! Tá doendo! - Sirius estava usando sua mão livre para puxar o braço para cima, e três primeiranistas que estavam passando por perto ficaram o encarando, prendendo a risada.

- Talvez a lula-gigante esteja devorando sua mão - debochou Lily, e os amigos riram. Ninguém ali estava acreditando, mas a culpa era de Sirius, que vivia fazendo piadas assim. O problema é que agora era verdade, havia realmente algo espetando sua mão e impedindo que ele a puxasse de volta.

- É sério! Parece que tem alguma coisa espetando e perfurando minha mão! - ele falou, desesperado para que alguém acreditasse e o ajudasse.

- Não seja idiota Sirius. Nós não vamos cair nessa. - disse James bagunçando os cabelos.

- NÃO... É... UMA... PIADA! - gritou Sirius puxando com força a própria mão, querendo se livrar daquela dor imensa. Então, como se antes não tivesse havido resistência, a superfície cedeu. - Soltou! Minha linda mãozinha o que houve com você? Coitada... Agora vocês acreditam em mim? Olhem só essas marcas vermelhas! - disse, mostrando a mão aos amigos. Havia quatro linhas de marcas vermelhas na palma de sua mão, estranhamente organizadas, e todos se levantaram para olhar.

- Espera, não são só marcas. São... são palavras! - disse Lily, olhando mais de perto.

- O QUE? Vou matar o desgraçado que pichou a minha mão! - Sirius brincou, mas ninguém deu atenção, estavam todos mais preocupados com o que acontecera.

- Leia seu idiota! Talvez seja algo importante - disse James, enquanto Rabicho pulava atrás dele tentando dar uma espiada na mão de Sirius.

- É. Talvez seja uma pista para o torneio – Emilly falou, louca para ver o que estava escrito, mas hesitante em tocar as mãos dele.

- Mas então qualquer um que enfiar a mão no lago teria a informação, não? - perguntou Frank confuso, e Alice colocou sua mão no lago para testar a teoria do namorado.

- Não Frank. Acabei de testar e não aconteceu nada. - disse ela.

- Então é uma pista para o torneio, porque só aconteceu com o Sirius! - concluiu Remus, estavam todos muito animados.

- O que é que você está esperando, seu trasgo babão? Leia logo isso! - berrou James, e Sirius finalmente despertou para a vida real e começou a ler:

- _"Em minhas profundezas você deve mergulhar_

_E na escuridão de minhas águas, em uma hora encontrar_

_O tesouro de Atonhrá_

_Ou sua vida perderá."_

- Não entendi - Peter falou, coçando a cabeça. James bateu a mão na testa em desaprovação.

- Mas é burro mesmo! Vou te explicar direitinho tá? Na primeira tarefa o Sirius tem que achar um tesouro no lago, ou ele morre. Entendeu? - disse Remus bem devagarzinho, como se estivesse ensinando a um retardado que um mais um é dois, e eles riram.

- Olhem, as palavras estão sumindo! - falou Sirius, observando as palavras desaparecerem aos poucos. Que bom que não eram permanentes!, ele pensou.

- Mas quem era esse tal de Atonhrá? – Alice perguntou o que estava na cabeça de todos.

- Acho que já ouvi falar nisso em algum lugar... só não me lembro onde. – contou Remus pensativo

- Vamos pesquisar então. Talvez nos ajude a saber o que o Sirius deve procurar. – sugeriu Lily, e todos concordaram. O céu já estava de um azul arroxeado e os últimos raios de sol estavam acabando de entrar no horizonte. O jantar seria servido em menos de uma hora, e eles decidiram passar o dia seguinte na biblioteca pesquisando.

Depois do jantar, os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano lotavam o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, aproveitando que era sexta-feira para ficarem até de madrugada fazendo os deveres. Os Marotos, Frank e as garotas, principalmente, queriam adiantar o máximo de tarefa possível, já que ficariam o dia seguinte pesquisando sobre a mensagem que aparecera no Lago.

Lily estava tão enterrada no meio de seus livros que a única coisa que se via dela era o topo de sua cabeça ruiva, e os outros não estavam muito melhor. Cabelos bagunçados, olheiras e caras desesperadas era o que se via por todo o Salão. Mas quem estava em uma situação pior ali era Jessy. A garota sempre tivera muita dificuldade em transfiguração, e a professora McGonnagal não é exatamente boazinha com os deveres no último ano. É por isso que Emilly, uma das melhores da sala em transfiguração, havia largado seus deveres sem fazer para ajudar a amiga.

Sirius, sentado a uma mesa ao lado de James e Remus, observava as duas entre um tópico e outro de sua tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Elas estavam sentadas em almofadas, escoradas em uma parede próxima à lareira. Ele admirava o altruísmo de Emilly, largando de lado sua tarefa para ajudar Jessy, logo Jessy, quem mais implicava com ela! E é claro que ele admirava também a beleza de Emilly. Quem não admirava? Ela era perfeita, com aquele nariz arrebitado e aquela pintinha na bochecha, e aquelas pernas que a saia do uniforme fazia o favor de mostrar...

- Desse jeito você vai encharcar seu dever, de tanta baba. - sussurrou James, despertando Sirius para a realidade. - Espero que você não esteja olhando para a Jessy...

- Olha a minha cara de quem estava olhando pra Jessy. - respondeu Sirius sarcástico, e James riu.

- Você devia virar essa cara de "olhando para Emilly Carey" para outro lado, antes que a amiga dela perceba e tente matar todo mundo. Até porque essa cara é muito ultrapassada, toda a população masculina da escola já a usou.

- Você já está falando merda, Pontas, volta a fazer o dever.

James riu e deu uma cotovelada no amigo, que respondeu ao gesto, e os dois voltaram a se concentrar na tarefa.

O céu estava iluminado por um sol fraco entre as nuvens, e as folhas alaranjadas do Salgueiro Lutador balançavam a uma brisa leve. Muitos alunos passavam a tarde agradável de sábado no jardim, aproveitando enquanto o outono estava em seu auge e a neve do inverno ainda não havia assolado os terrenos de Hogwarts. No entanto, os marotos e as meninas estavam trancados na biblioteca, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse levá-los a Athonhrá.

Remus conseguira autorização para procurar na sessão reservada, com a condição de que fosse sozinho. Os outros estavam espalhados pelas diversas sessões da biblioteca. Emilly estava na sessão de Animais Fantásticos, folheando um livro, quando Sirius passou por ela, indo rumo à de História antiga da Magia. Ele parou ao vê-la.

- O que você tá fazendo nessa sessão, Emilly? - ele perguntou curioso, escorando na estante oposta.

- Pesquisando sobre a sua tarefa, oras! - ela falou, levantando os olhos para ele, e Sirius riu.

- Mas porque nessa sessão? Quer dizer, porque uma criatura mágica teria um tesouro?

- Não sei, eu só pensei que, como a tarefa é no Lago, você vai ter que enfrentar um monte de criaturas, e é bom saber sobre elas, certo? - ela falou, e Sirius sorriu, se aproximando dela para olhar também o livro.

- Genial, Emy! - Ela se espantou com seu apelido saindo novamente dos lábios dele, os lábios dele tão próximos de seu ouvido... Como é que ele conseguia fazê-la sentir tantas coisas só com uma palavra? Ignorando os arrepios em sua espinha, ela começou a mostrar a ele os animais aquáticos que tinha encontrado e como ele podia se defender deles.

Enquanto isso, Lily passava as páginas de um livro sobre nomes famosos da história antiga, sem nenhum resultado. Ela fechou o livro, frustrada, e correu os olhos pela estante ao seu lado em busca de um novo título. Numa prateleira bem alta, ela viu um livro dourado intitulado _Grandes Tesouros da História da Magia. _Se não tivesse nada nesse livro, ela podia desistir.

Lily esticou os dedos e se colocou na ponta dos pés, mas ainda assim não conseguiu alcançar o livro. Ela já estava pegando sua varinha nas vestes para conjurar o livro, quando sentiu alguém atrás dela. A ruiva se virou para ver quem era, e James estava em sua frente, já tão próximo dela que Lily ficou totalmente sem reação quando ele apoiou uma mão na bancada da estante, ao lado do quadril dela. A respiração dela estava pesada, o que ele ia fazer? James esticou a outra mão em direção à estante e puxou o livro que ela queria pegar.

- Era esse o que você queria? - ele perguntou, estendendo o livro para ela, com uma voz baixa própria para uma biblioteca, mas que soava muito sexy.

- É sim, obrigada. - ela sussurrou, e se surpreendeu por se desapontar quando ele se afastou dela.

- Você acha que isso vai mesmo ajudar o Sirius no torneio? - James bagunçou o cabelo, mas não do jeito esnobe e brincalhão de sempre, ele só parecia... preocupado.

- Acho que sim, ele pode ser mais rápido que os outros se souber o que está procurando. - ela falou, como se fosse óbvio.

- Disso eu sei, Lily, mas primeiro ele tem que sobreviver. - ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas se conteve.

- Você está preocupado com ele, não é? - isso nunca havia ocorrido a Lily antes.

Tudo o que ela sempre vira era James feliz pelo amigo ter sido escolhido pelo Cálice, mas ela nunca antes havia prestado atenção nesse lado dele, nesse lado que se preocupava com os outros, que colocava os amigos em primeiro lugar. E, por mais que ela negasse isso a qualquer custo, ela estava gostando desse lado.

- É claro que estou, pessoas morrem nesse torneio! E o Sirius é o irmão que eu nunca tive, entende? Às vezes eu preferia que ele não tivesse sido escolhido... - Ele parecia tão desamparado que Lily não resistiu em dar um passo em direção a ele. Ficaram muito próximos novamente.

- Hey, o que está feito está feito, não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. Além disso, o Sirius é um ótimo bruxo, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai sobreviver, ou melhor, de que ele vai ganhar esse torneio.

Os olhos dele, que estavam tão próximos dos dela, brilharam como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de suas costas. O olhar que os dois trocavam era tão intenso, e seus rostos estavam tão perto... Ele sorriu de canto, um sorriso charmoso que fez o coração dela acelerar.

- Você é um anjo, Lily. - seus narizes quase se tocavam, eles sentiam a respiração um do outro, então...

Então eles ouviram uma voz vindo de umas duas estantes para trás.

- Encontrei! Encontrei Athonhrá!

Era Emilly. Os dois se afastaram subitamente, Lily corando até a raiz dos cabelos, e foram em direção à amiga, que já recebia uma bronca de Madame Prince por ter gritado no meio da biblioteca.

- Então, Emy, o que você achou? - perguntou Alice, animada. Estavam todos em volta de Emilly, que tinha um pesado livro verde nas mãos.

- É um artigo meio pequeno, acompanhado de uma imagem, mas acho que vai ajudar muito. - eles se inclinaram para o livro, olhando para onde o dedo dela apontava, e Emilly começou a ler - _"Atonhrá foi o maior líder de um famoso grupo de sereianos. Seu reinado foi próspero e cheio de paz; durante ele Atonhrá fez grandes revoluções para os sereianos e para os bruxos, e foi o único sereiano que teve o poder de uma varinha. Abaixo você pode ver seu símbolo, que foi muito famoso nos tempos de ouro."._

Abaixo do que Emilly tinha acabado de ler, havia um desenho. A figura era uma ampulheta estilizada, que se assemelhava a um peixe, cortada por um traço longo na diagonal que lembrava uma varinha.

- Bom, então o Sirius está procurando algo que tiver este símbolo, certo? - disse Remus, pensativo.

- Acho que sim, mas o problema agora é: como eu vou ficar uma hora inteirinha debaixo d'água? - Sirius parecia não ligar muito para isso, como se fosse só um detalhe. De fato, depois de todos os monstros aquáticos que vira com Emilly, essa parecia a menor das preocupações.

- Eu sei de uma poção que aumenta o fôlego, permitindo que a pessoa que a beba consiga ficar sem respirar por no máximo uma hora. Só preciso achar o livro em que eu vi isso... - disse Lily, começando a vasculhar as estantes, e todos foram atrás dela para ajudar.

Depois de certo tempo, Lily encontrou o livro e eles foram para o jantar, exaustos e famintos após a tarde de pesquisas. Peter, como sempre, comia como um porco, Lily procurava a poção em seu livro enquanto comia, e Jessy parecia triste e abatida.

- O que você tem, Jessy? - perguntou Emilly para a amiga, que cutucava sua comida sem vontade alguma.

- Eu não consegui fazer nada de útil pro meu Siriuquinho hoje – ela falou, melancólica, e Lily levantou os olhos do livro para observar a conversa enquanto Alice revirava os olhos. - como é que ele vai perceber que me ama se eu não fizer nada por ele?

- Jessy, você já pensou que talvez o Sirius simplesmente não ame você? Estou falando isso pro seu bem, não é bom ficar se iludindo assim! - Emilly se segurou para ser paciente, tivera um dia bom de mais para estragar com uma briga com Jessy. Aparentemente, contudo, Jessy estava disposta a estragar o dia dos outros hoje.

- Cala a boca, Emilly, eu não estou me iludindo! Você é que está, se acha que meu Sirius vai te amar só porque você achou aquele artigozinho pra ele.

- Você está invertendo as coisas aqui, Jessy. Não sou eu quem quer o amor dele, e não sou eu quem pensa que ele vai me amar se eu encontrar alguma coisa pra ele num livro. Olha, eu só queria te ajudar, mas parece que não dá.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, principalmente da sua. - resmungou Jessy, e elas se calaram. Aquilo foi como uma facada no estômago para Emilly. Não precisava de ajuda? Era assim que Jessy agradecia por ela ter largado seus deveres para ajudá-la em transfiguração, era assim que ela agradecia por Emilly gastar todas as suas manhãs tentando ajudá-la a se arrumar? Que desaforo!

Por mais que quisesse, porém, Emilly não conseguia ficar muito tempo com raiva de Jessy. Quando as meninas foram se deitar, os pensamentos dela já estavam novamente em Sirius e na tarefa que ele enfrentaria. É claro que ela se preocupava com ele. Queria que o amigo vencesse, mas a única coisa que importava é que ele saísse vivo e bem. Afinal, quem podia prever as surpresas que Sirius encontraria naquele lago? Bom, todos teriam que esperar para ver.


	7. A Primeira Tarefa

_Capítulo 7 - A primeira tarefa_

-AAAAAH! - Sirius nadava freneticamente pelo lago, havia uma sereiana horrorosa com a cara de Jessy nadando atrás dele. Ele tentava fugir, mas parecia haver uma corrente na água que não deixava que ele fosse para frente. Então a sereiana alcançou seus pés e os puxou, com aquelas garras escamosas e nojentas. - NÃÃO! - ele gritou quando a sereiana feiosa o segurou pelo ombro e o encarou, com seu rosto feio igual ao de Jessy. O que ela ia fazer? Será que ela ia devorá-lo? Ou pior, será que ela tentaria beijá-lo? Mas Sirius se surpreendeu; quando ela abriu seus lábios grossos e disformes, a sereiana apenas falou.

- Sirius, acorda!  
Ele entreabriu os olhos, e o rosto feio da sereiana se transformou no de James.

- Meu veadinho predileto! Você me acordou! - Sirius disse, sorrindo e pulando da cama.

- Que universo alternativo é esse em que Sirius Black gosta de ser acordado? - James perguntou rindo, e os dois ficaram lado a lado aos pés da cama de Peter para cumprirem seu dever diário de acordar o amigo.

- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível, a Jessy era uma sereiana e estava nadando atrás de mim!

- Tá explicado. - disse James rindo, e os dois começaram a sacudir Peter, sem nenhum resultado. - Então quer dizer que seu maior medo é que tenha uma sereiana-Jessy lá no lago? Se for, você vai se ferrar hoje, Almofadinhas!

- Nem me fale! Mas acho que, se a lula gigante não aparecer, eu dou conta de sobrevier... Hey, Rabicho, acorde antes que tirem a comida da mesa!

No mesmo instante Peter levantou-se e entrou para o banheiro, quase atropelando Remus, que estava saindo de lá com _jeans_ e um blusão. Era sábado, duas semanas após aquele sábado em que eles foram para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre a pista do lago. Era, também, o dia da primeira tarefa. Sirius seria um grande mentiroso se dissesse que não estava com medo, mas ele estava preparado. Pegara aquele livro sobre criaturas aquáticas da biblioteca, e havia aproveitado os horários livres depois do almoço às quartas-feiras e nos fins de tarde as sextas para praticar feitiços de defesa, muitas vezes com ajuda dos amigos.

Com certeza os amigos haviam ajudado muito, Sirius nem sabia o que faria sem eles. Lily tomara a frente do preparo da poção que ia fazê-lo ficar sem respirar, sendo ajudada principalmente por Jessy e Remus, e ela dificilmente deixava que Sirius ajudasse, insistindo para ele ir praticar feitiços defensivos. Sirius achava ótimo, tinha mais tempo para praticar e menos tempo para passar com Jessy.

Naquele dia, porém, ele não pretendia treinar. Queria descansar durante a manhã, para que não estivesse exausto quando fosse jogado no lago depois do almoço. Os marotos encontraram as garotas no café da manhã, e depois de comer foram todos juntos para o jardim, onde passaram uma das manhãs mais agradáveis e descontraídas desde que o Torneio começara. Infelizmente, tudo que é bom passa rápido, e logo chegou a hora do almoço.

O Salão Principal estava uma bagunça. Os alunos de Beuxbattons se amontoavam em volta de seu campeão, fazendo um milhão de recomendações, e quase não o deixavam comer. Do outro lado do salão, os alunos de Durmstrang não se comportavam muito diferente, riam e torciam pela garota, e quase não se conseguia vê-la através da multidão. Assim que Sirius entrou no Salão, Hogwarts inteira correu em sua direção, e ele foi completamente cegado por _flashes_ de câmeras, enquanto aplausos e vozes gritando seu nome inundavam seus ouvidos. Foi difícil abrir caminho pela multidão para conseguir se sentar e almoçar, mas ele conseguiu fazer isso sorrindo e agradecendo a todos.

Quando todos já haviam almoçado e os pratos ficaram limpos novamente, Dumbledore conseguiu fazer o Salão se calar e todos se sentarem, simplesmente porque se levantou de sua cadeira e disse que tinha um aviso para dar.

- A primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo começará dentro de uma hora, no Lago Negro. As estruturas para os espectadores já estão montadas, e espero os três campeões daqui a meia hora na cabana montada ao lado do Lago para as últimas instruções. Que o Torneio comece!

Os bancos e a tela em que eles assistiriam o que estaria acontecendo dentro do Lago já estavam montados, e muita gente já estava acomodada, incluindo os marotos e as garotas. A tarefa começaria em meia hora, e estavam todos ansiosos. Nas arquibancadas altas, um vento frio de fim de outono bagunçava os cabelos das pessoas e fazia com que elas apertassem seus casacos para perto do corpo.

- Que frio! Coitados dos campeões que vão ter que pular nessa água gelada. - comentou Lily, e os outros riram. Emilly, contudo, estava com mais pena de si mesma, que estava só com um sweater de lã que deixava todo o vento passar.

- Hey, será que dá tempo de ir ao quarto buscar um casaco? - ela perguntou às amigas.

- Sei lá, Emy, porque você não o convoca com um feitiço?! - sugeriu Alice, e Emilly riu.

- Você acha que eu não coloquei um feitiço anti-convocatório no meu malão depois daquela vez em que a Juliet Vane roubou minha melhor saia, no quinto ano? Ainda falta meia hora, acho que se eu for correndo dá tempo.

Ela desceu das arquibancadas e atravessou correndo os jardins, mas parou na grande ponte coberta que leva à torre do relógio. Do outro lado da ponte havia alguém andando em sua direção.

- Sirius! - ela andou até ele, que sorria. - O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, você já devia estar na cabana, se preparando!

- É, mas eu esqueci a poção e o Dumbledore me deixou vir buscar. - ele falou, encolhendo os ombros como se a poção fosse a coisa mais fácil de se esquecer do mundo. - E você? Achei que já estivesse na arquibancada. Desistiu de me ver acabando com os monstros do Lago?!

- Claro que não! Só vim buscar um casaco, tá um frio de matar lá em cima. - A essa altura os dois já estavam frente a frente, a menos de um passo de distância. Era tão raro os dois ficarem sozinhos um com o outro, que ao perceber que não havia ninguém em volta deles, a atmosfera pareceu mudar completamente.

- Fica com o meu, tenho certeza que não vou usar isso no Lago. - Sirius disse, já tirando seu pesado casaco. Emilly começou a protestar, mas ele já estava colocando o casaco sobre os ombros dela, se aproximando mais para poder ajeitar o casaco nela.

- Não precisava, eu tenho meus próprios casacos. - ela falou, mas já estava enfiando os braços nas longas mangas do casaco dele.

- Eu sei, mas os seus estão muito longe. Não quero que perca o show que eu vou dar lá naquele lago. - eles estavam muito próximos, ela revirou os olhos para o comentário dele, tentando não ficar inebriada demais por seu cheiro.

- Tome essa droga de poção direito, certo? Lembre-se de respirar fundo depois de beber, quanto mais ar você pegar mais tempo vai conseguir ficar sem respirar. Se você lutar com todos os monstros pra morrer afogado no fim, eu mato você.

- Calma, Emy, não precisa se preocupar... - ele começou, mas não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois ela havia se colocado nas pontas dos pés e estava dando um beijo em seu rosto. Os lábios de Emilly eram quentes e macios, e ele desejou que aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre. Mas o momento não durou nem mais de um segundo, embora os lábios dela continuassem queimando em sua pele quando ela se afastou.

- Boa sorte, Sirius. E tome cuidado, é sério. Ninguém quer te perder. - _eu não quero te perder_, ela completou mentalmente, mas não teve coragem de falar. Emilly percebeu que ainda estavam muito próximos, os narizes quase se tocando, e se afastou corando.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. - Ele disse, acariciando de leve o rosto dela, depois hesitando e retirando a mão, como se temesse tocá-la por tempo demais.

Sirius passou por ela e foi em direção à cabana dos campeões, e Emilly ficou por mais um tempo na ponte, olhando para o lago cinzento cujas águas em breve engoliriam seu amigo. Amigo? Ela tocou de leve os lábios, que a pouco estavam na pele dele. De onde foi que ela tirara aquele beijo? Emilly sabia que a resposta para essa pergunta estava escondida no fundo de sua alma, mas não sabia se estava pronta para desenterrá-la. Pelo menos ela não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois assim que voltou para a arquibancada, Jessy já estava gritando em seu ouvido.

- Emilly! Esse casaco é do Sirius! - o tom de Jessy era de acusação e surpresa, embora ela estivesse apenas constatando o óbvio.

- Eu sei de quem é. Qual o problema?

- Por que é que você está com o casaco dele? - os gritos dela começavam a atrair olhares curiosos das pessoas em volta.

- Para de escândalo, Jessy! Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu estou com o casaco dele porque ele me emprestou, ainda não entendi qual o problema.

- E por que é que ele te emprestou o casaco? - Jessy, ainda bem, abaixara a voz, mas os tons de histeria nela ainda eram claros. Emilly estava começando a se preocupar seriamente com a sanidade mental da amiga. Ela tentou explicar para Jessy que havia sido só uma coincidência sem importância, mas a garota só parou de gritar e falar coisas sem sentido quando tocou uma trombeta anunciando o início da tarefa.

Sirius ainda estava anestesiado pelo encontro com Emilly, mas teve que despertar quando chegou à barraca dos campeões. Lá dentro, os campeões das outras duas escolas discutiam com seus diretores os possíveis desafios que enfrentariam na tarefa. Dumbledore foi até Sirius e perguntou se ele estava preparado, mas antes que o garoto pudesse responder, soou uma trompa e Bartô Cruch entrou na barraca para dizer aos competidores as regras da tarefa.

- Imagino que os senhores já saibam o que devem procurar e já tenham suas estratégias. Queria apenas avisar que é proibido atacar os adversários, sobre pena de desclassificação. Vocês podem pegar apenas um baú, pois há exatamente três, e serão desclassificados se pegarem mais de um. Quem for desistir deve soltar faíscas vermelhas com a varinha. Espero que honrem suas escolas, então joguem limpo. Boa sorte a todos.

Havia um lugar para os campeões vestirem suas roupas de natação, que já estavam preparadas para eles, e depois de devidamente vestidos, os três foram levados a uma plataforma da madeira no meio do lago. Havia um dique de madeira que ligava essa plataforma às arquibancadas, e Sirius pôde ver seus amigos gritando e torcendo por ele. Emilly estava lá, vestindo seu casaco, mas ele tentou não olhar demais para ela.

Dumbledore anunciou que os campeões deviam pular ao som do apito, e seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, dos mais tensos que se pode haver. Durante aqueles poucos segundos, podia-se ouvir até o som dos corações batendo, todos acelerados pela expectativa. E soou o apito.

August botou um guelricho na boca, Natasha conjurou um cabeça-de-bolha e Sirius tomou todo o conteúdo do frasquinho em um único gole. Era amargo, mas não deu tempo de pensar no gosto. Ele inspirou todo o ar que conseguiu segurar nos pulmões e pulou, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo dos adversários.

Era estranho não respirar, e ele demorou alguns segundos para acostumar sua visão à água turva do lago. Quando começou a enxergar melhor, ele viu que estava cercado por enormes algas, de modo que não conseguia saber se seus adversários ainda estavam ali ou para que lado haviam nadado. Sirius percebeu que não fazia ideia da direção em que devia seguir, e começou a nadar para frente, abrindo espaço entre as algas com as mãos. Ele tratou de nadar o mais rápido que podia, pois sabia que August estava sobre efeito do gelricho, e não ter pés em forma de nadadeiras parecia uma enorme desvantagem agora.

Sirius nadou por um bom tempo assim, mantendo-se rápido e tentando, sem sucesso, se orientar. As algas, contudo, iam praticamente até a superfície, e ele não conseguiria sair delas sem emergir, o que era contra as regras. Não havia movimento algum nas plantas ao seu lado, e ele começou a se perguntar se não havia pegado a direção oposta. Então algo se moveu. Sirius não conseguia ver o que era, mas podia ver as algas se mexendo, como se houvesse algo nadando a menos de um metro de distância. Seria um dos seus adversários? Ele acelerou o ritmo, mas seu concorrente, quem quer que fosse, manteve-se ao seu lado.

Por vários momentos angustiantes, Sirius seguiu naquela corrida contra o adversário desconhecido, até que, de repente, as algas acabaram, deixando apenas um chão de areia estéril abaixo e uma infinidade de água esverdeada à frente. Ele se virou para trás, para encarar seu adversário quando ele saísse do meio das águas, mas quem emergiu de lá não foi outro campeão, foi um monstro, e dos grandes! Era uma serpente marinha, tinha no mínimo uns trinta metros de comprimento e escamas grossas como a casca de uma árvore.

Ele se lembrava de ter lido que serpentes marinhas não eram perigosas se não fossem incomodadas, e tentou sair de fininho antes que a serpente o notasse. Não deu certo, o monstro já estava com os olhos fixos nele, e Sirius conseguia reconhecer o olhar de um animal faminto. Uma presa daquela coisa devia ser do tamanho de um dedo de Sirius, se não fosse maior, e essa ideia apavorava mais que o recomendado para aquela situação. Um instinto o dominava naquele instante: correr. Ele sabia, porém, que aquela não era a melhor escolha, pois o monstro mal precisaria mover o pescoço para alcançá-lo.

Sirius apontou a varinha para a serpente e permaneceu parado, esperando que a coisa perdesse o interesse nele. Não funcionou, a serpente avançou em sua direção, com uma pose de predador. Ele começou a nadar desesperado para trás, desviando das investidas da serpente, e a água turva se iluminava com os feitiços sucessivos que Sirius lançava no monstro, todos sem efeito algum. Um dos feitiços, porém, conseguiu abrir um pequeno corte na serpente marinha, e Sirius se arrependeu imediatamente disso. O bicho urrara de dor, e a agora estava avançando ainda mais furioso contra ele.

Dane-se, ele ia fugir! Pior que aquilo não ficava, e era melhor morrer correndo do que parado feio um idiota. Ele lançou um feitiço expulsório, o mais forte que conseguia, jogando o bicho alguns metros para trás, e começou a nadar o mais rápido que conseguia. O monstro logo estava em seu enlaço, e o garoto praguejou em pensamento, começando a lançar feitiços expulsórios para trás, sem parar de nadar. De quando em quando, ele olhava para seu perseguidor por cima do ombro, vendo que a maioria de seus feitiços não adiantava de nada. Ele conseguira atrasá-lo por um tempo, mas não ia ganhar tanta distância do jeito que estava.

Sirius continuou jogando feitiços para trás, mas sabia que precisaria encontrar uma saída logo, antes que a coisa ficasse feia para o seu lado. Ele já estava ficando exausto, suas pernas reclamavam do esforço. O garoto não aguentaria nadar tão rápido por muito mais tempo, mesmo sabendo que, assim que desacelerasse, a serpente o alcançaria. Foi então que ele viu, a alguns metros à esquerda, um amontoado de alguma coisa. Sirius não conseguia ver o que era por causa da água turva, mas era melhor que o vazio sem esperança. Ele começou a nadar em direção àquilo, esperando apenas que não fosse outro monstro.

Para seu alívio, quando se aproximou de seu destino viu que era um tipo de caverna. Uma grande rocha com um buraco largo o suficiente para caber um jogador de quadribol de ombros grandes como ele, mas estreita o suficiente para barrar um serpente marinha de dois metros de diâmetro. Graças a Merlin! Sirius entrou na caverna, desesperado por uma salvação, e viu a serpente marinha batendo a testa na fenda estreita. Ele não queria esperar para ver o monstro rachar a pedra da caverna, e tratou de sair de lá. A saída não estava muito longe, e assim que se viu fora da caverna parou de nadar, suas pernas agradecendo pelo descanso. Sirius aproveitou para juntar forças, pois sabia que uma serpente marinha faminta não seria a única coisa que ele enfrentaria, e dificilmente seria a pior delas.

Mal ele tivera tempo, porém, para descansar, algo se aproximou dele. Que droga, mais monstros! Pelo menos esse não era enorme como a serpente, Sirius pensou. A coisa se parecia com um macaco escamoso, mais ou menos do tamanho de um pirralho do primeiro ano, e Sirius se lembrou de que aquilo era um demônio japonês extremamente perigoso chamado Kappa. Ele mal teve tempo de sacar a varinha, a criatura já estava com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, tentando sufocá-lo. Sirius quase teve vontade de rir: ele não estava respirando, não podia ser sufocado! Ainda assim, a criatura era forte o suficiente para machucá-lo, e ele a jogou para trás com um feitiço. Tentou lembrar-se do que havia lido sobre esses demônios no livro. Como derrotá-los? Havia um espaço vazio na cabeça do bicho, Sirius se lembrou, onde ele guardava água, e era só tirar a água da cabeça dele para acabar com o Kappa. Mas como é que ele ia fazer isso? Não, dava trabalho de mais, e ele precisava encontrar o tesouro antes dos outros campeões. Estuporar era mais fácil, será que dava certo? Ele não tinha mais tempo para cogitar isso, o Kappa estava avançando novamente, e o raio vermelho que a varinha de Sirius produziu atingiu o demônio bem no peito. O Kappa caiu, afundando na água.

"Essa foi fácil!", Sirius pensou, se virando para seguir com seu caminho improvisado. Fácil demais... Ele ouviu algo vindo de baixo de si, chamando sua atenção. Era o Kappa que ele havia estuporado, se levantando e emitindo um barulho estranho, como um grito ou um alarme. Que diabos? Feliz ou infelizmente, ele não precisou esperar para descobrir o motivo daquele grito, pois logo começaram a surgir outros Kappas, vindo de todas as direções e cercando-o.

Sirius começou a lançar feitiços a torto e a direito, todos os feitiços ofensivos de que se lembrava, mas os Kappas eram rápidos e bons em desviar dos feitiços. Não demorou para que as criaturas conseguissem atacá-lo, mordendo e arranhando onde conseguiam alcançar. Se arrependendo de julgar seu oponente pelo tamanho, Sirius preferia vinte serpentes marinhas àqueles malditos demônios. Um desespero começou a atingi-lo, ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Surgiam cada vez mais Kappas, muito mais do que ele conseguia derrubar ou afastar.

Do lado de fora do Lago, todos assistiam à tarefa pelo telão enfeitiçado em frente à arquibancada. A imagem da tela mudava de campeão em campeão, e todos assistiam à Natasha derrotar um Cavalo-do-Lago quando a imagem mudou para Sirius Black. Toda a plateia prendeu a respiração ao ver o campeão de Hogwarts cercado por Kappas. Cercado era modo de dizer, na verdade, os demônios estavam todos tão em volta do garoto, que mal se conseguia ver que havia um garoto ali. Uma garota na plateia gritou: Jessy Landyner, mostrando uma afetação exagerada, como sempre.

Passaram-se os minutos, o número de Kappas só aumentava, e era possível ver uma mancha vermelha escura se espalhando pela água. Talvez, naquela situação, Jessy não estivesse de fato exagerando. Rabicho tapou os olhos com as mãos gorduchas, guinchando de medo. Alice abraçou Frank com força, e Remus roia as unhas, com os olhos grudados na tela.

Emilly, que tentava esconder sua apreensão, não conseguiu mais se segurar quando viu aquele sangue, o sangue _dele, _sendo derramado, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Aquilo não era possível, ele não podia morrer assim, ele não podia morrer sem saber aquilo que estava preso dentro dela, que ela tentava esconder até de si mesma, mas sabia que era verdade: Sirius não podia morrer sem saber que ela o amava. Ela deixou que o choro viesse, com toda força que a situação pedia. Como o mundo era injusto! Por que ela só foi perceber isso agora, logo agora que nada mais adiantava? Se ele morresse, se já estivesse morto, de que servia o amor dela? Amá-lo apenas para sofrer, apenas para fazer os outros sofrerem. Emilly se torturou em pensamento, pois seu amor era uma maldição, todos a quem ela amava tinham que sofrer, e seria muito melhor para Sirius se ela não o amasse.

Não era apenas Emilly que sofria ali. James estava tão apreensivo quanto ela, embora não se permitisse chorar como a amiga. Ele não podia aceitar que perderia seu melhor amigo num torneio idiota. Sirius não era apenas seu amigo, era seu irmão, era o cara que estivera sempre ao seu lado, nas horas boas e ruins. Maldita hora que colocaram seus nomes naquele maldito cálice, ele praguejava. James se culparia para sempre se Sirius morresse ali. "Por que não sou eu em seu lugar? Eu poderia morrer.", ele pensou, Sirius não. No meio do desespero e da agonia, James sentiu alguém segurando sua mão. Ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que era Lily, e havia algo como esperança e conforto brilhando em seus olhos verdes, por trás da preocupação. A expressão dela dizia para ele se acalmar, dizia que ficaria tudo bem, e James soube que ela entendia o que ele estava passando, e ela sabia como confortá-lo. Como Lily conseguia ser tão perfeita?

- Ele vai conseguir. – ela sussurrou, seus dedos apertando a mão dele num gesto de conforto. Aquelas palavras pareceram despertar todos os amigos à sua volta, que começaram a repetir o que ela dissera como uma reza, murmurando bem baixinho. Todos os seus amigos ali, juntando forças, reconstituindo esperanças.

Nesse momento, a cena no telão mudou de rumo. Os demônios começaram a diminuir de quantidade, caiam no chão, desacordados, cada vez em maior número, e cada vez menos demônios ressurgiam de lá. As pernas e braços de Sirius começavam a aparecer aqui ou ali. De repente, os demônios caíram todos de uma vez, com uma pequena explosão de luz, e todos puderam ver o rapaz. Estava todo arranhado e espalhava sangue pela água, mas não parecia ter danos muito mais graves que isso. Ele olhou para o próprio corpo, como que percebendo as lesões, e continuou nadando.

Seus amigos estavam todos com sorrisos radiantes estampados em seus rostos, e se levantaram, assim como toda a torcida de Hogwarts, pulando e gritando "Black! Black! Black!". Emilly enxugou as lágrimas, antes que alguém notasse, e agora mal podia conter sua felicidade, gritando com a torcida. Lily e James se abraçaram, num ato quase involuntário, alegria irradiando por eles. Quando se afastaram, Lily estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior constrangida. "Ela fica ainda mais bonita corada assim.", James pensou.

- Obrigado, Lily. Você não tem noção do quanto o que você fez foi importante. - ele disse, tendo que encostar os lábios na orelha dela para ser ouvido, por causa dos gritos da torcida. Calafrios percorreram a espinha dela, mas Lily, apenas o olhou como quem diz "disponha", e sabia que ele havia entendido.

Dentro da água, inconsciente da torcida que gritava por ele, Sirius Black nadava novamente sem rumo. Foi uma sorte danada se lembrar daquele feitiço que usara contras os Kappas, mas ele desejava ter se lembrado daquilo antes. Quanto tempo já havia se passado? Para Sirius, parecia já ter se passado uma eternidade, e ele ainda não fazia ideia de onde estava ou de onde estava o tesouro. O campeão de Hogwarts nadava sem rumo, a água fazendo suas feridas recém-abertas arderem.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius ouviu algo ao longe, algo que parecia... Parecia uma canção! Ele seguiu o som, que se tornava cada vez mais nítido. Não era apenas uma canção, era a canção mais linda que ele já ouvira. Completamente hipnotizado, ele finalmente encontrou a fonte daquele magnífico som. Era uma garota, uma das mais bonitas que ele já vira, sentada ao lado de um baú de metal. Havia um símbolo gravado nesse baú, um símbolo muito familiar, mas ele não conseguia pensar nisso agora, pois toda sua atenção estava voltada para a moça que cantava. Ela tinha um nariz empinado e um sorriso hipnótico que lembravam Emilly, seus cabelos castanhos ondulavam atrás de si, e ela não parecia vestir roupa alguma, embora ele não conseguisse ver seu corpo com detalhes. Aquilo, contudo, não era importante, a única coisa que importava é que ele conseguisse chegar perto o suficiente para tocá-la, talvez beijá-la... E ele se aproximava, totalmente instigado pela linda voz, pela linda moça.

Ela colocou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, trazendo-o mais para perto, nunca parando de cantar. Seus lábios já estavam quase se tocando quando a música cessou, e a racionalidade pareceu atingi-lo com toda a força. Não era uma bela garota que estava à sua frente, era uma sereiana pegajosa e escamosa; não eram mãos macias que estavam em sua nuca, eram garras compridas que apertavam seu pescoço, tentando sufocá-lo. Sirius começou a se debater, mas o aperto da sereiana era forte de mais. Ele sacou sua varinha e... Sua varinha! Onde diabos estava sua varinha? Sirius virou o pescoço para trás e viu sua varinha no chão, a poucos metros dali, percebendo que a havia largado quando vira a sereiana. Ele esticou os dedos, tentando convocar sua varinha, mas a sereiana percebeu sua intenção e segurou suas mãos com apenas uma garra, a outra ainda apertando seu pescoço.

Normalmente, Sirius não batia em mulheres, mas aquele era um caso extremo. Ele chutou a sereiana na barriga com toda a força que o empuxo da água permitia, e a criatura guinchou de dor. Ele tentou dar uma joelhada no queixo dela, mas a sereia desviou, sibilando para ele algo incompreensível. Aquilo não o intimidou, e ele continuou tentando atingi-la com os pés e as pernas, acertando algumas vezes, enquanto ela desviava e apertava mais seu pescoço.

Aquela fora uma das lutas mais esquisitas da vida de Sirius. Por estarem na água, tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, e seus chutes faziam bem menos efeito do que fariam numa situação normal. E essa luta incomum se estendeu até ele finalmente conseguir acertar o ombro contra o rosto da sereiana, e ela soltou os pulsos dele por causa da dor. Era só o que ele precisava para dar um soco na criatura e convocar sua varinha, que veio para ele antes que a sereiana pudesse reagir. Ele mandou um _expulso_ até mais forte do que devia, fazendo a sereiana largar seu pescoço e jogando-a metros para trás. Em seguida ele conjurou cordas, que se enroscaram em volta do corpo e da boca da criatura, impedindo-a de lutar e de cantar.

Só então Sirius parou para reparar no baú prateado que repousava na areia ao seu lado. Era pequeno, mas aparentava ser pesado, e um símbolo dourado brilhava em sua tampa. Uma ampulheta estilizada, cruzada por uma varinha, o símbolo do tesouro que ele estava procurando! Extasiado, ele agarrou o baú e começou a nadar de volta para a superfície. Era um desafio subir com o peso do baú somado ao seu, mas a essa altura do campeonato, aquilo era o mais fácil que ele podia esperar. Mal ele terminara esse pensamento, Sirius sentiu algo puxando seus pés para baixo. É claro, ele pensou com amargura, que não podia ser fácil assim.

O garoto se virou para seu atacante, surpreendendo-se ao ver que era um simples Grindlow que puxava seus pés. Perto dos Kappas ou da serpente marinha, aquele Grindlow era apenas um bichinho de estimação da sereiana – e talvez realmente o fosse. Sirius podia sentir o efeito da poção começando a passar, uma urgência por ar surgindo em seu peito, e soube que o tempo estava chegando ao fim. Sem paciência para pensar em algo mais apropriado, ele mandou logo um _bombarda_ no Grindlow, que explodiu de um jeito muito nojento, espalhando pedaços ensanguentados por todos os lados. Sem um pingo de dó, Sirius se lançou para cima com um feitiço, antes que aparecessem mais Grindlows.

Ele emergiu de uma vez e inspirou profundamente, o ar entrando em seus pulmões como facas o apunhalando. Ao invés de dor, porém, ele sentiu um imenso alívio, tanto por poder respirar novamente quanto por ver que foi o primeiro competidor a emergir do lago. Um sino tocou e ele ouviu a voz marcante de Dumbledore anunciando:

- Sirius Black é o vencedor!

A torcida de Hogwarts fazia um barulho incrível enquanto Sirius era puxado para fora do lago. Uma toalha foi jogada sobre seus ombros assim que ele se viu novamente fora d'água. Sirius estava encharcado e ofegante, apertando o baú de Atonhrá contra o peito, e mal prestou atenção nas palavras de Dumbledore, que o parabenizava. Ele viu se aproximando, abrindo espaço entre os estudantes curiosos que tentavam vê-lo, os únicos rostos que queria ver naquele momento.

James foi o primeiro a chegar perto dele, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e pulou no amigo. Os dois se abraçaram, rindo e pulando, e logo em seguida Remus e Peter chegaram, envolvendo os dois num abraço grupal.

- Nunca mais me dá um susto desse, Almofadinhas! - James falou, batendo de brincadeira no braço do amigo – Se você tivesse morrido naquele lago, eu matava você!

Os garotos riam alto e comemoravam, mal notando quando os outros campeões emergiam do Lago. Mas havia outras pessoas abrindo espaço por entre a multidão, querendo ver o campeão de Hogwarts. Emilly foi a primeira a se livrar do mar de gente espremida, seguida pelas amigas; mas ela não esperou as outras três para interromper a comemoração dos garotos e jogar seus braços em torno do pescoço de Sirius, prendendo-o num abraço. Ele não hesitou em corresponder, apertando sua cintura fina. Os cabelos dela pareciam seda contra seu rosto molhado, e a respiração quente em seu pescoço fazia arrepios percorrerem sua espinha.

- Graças a Merlin, você está inteiro! - ela falou, afastando-se um pouco do abraço, mas Sirius não soltou sua cintura. Depois de uma hora nadando, ele precisava de terra firme, e ele percebeu que só conseguia isso com Emilly em seus braços.

- Eu te prometi que ficaria bem, não prometi? - ele falou, sorrindo para ela, e Emilly não pôde evitar sorrir também, os olhos deles submersos um no outro.

- Você está gelado, Sirius! - ela disse, quebrando o momento e o abraço, e tirou o casaco dele, que ela ainda usava. Jogou o agasalho sobre os ombros do dono, um pequeno choque percorrendo seus dedos quando tocaram o peito exposto dele. Emilly disfarçou seus pensamentos impróprios com um sorriso, e se afastou para deixar que as amigas cumprimentassem o campeão e que Jessy gritasse um pouco nos ouvidos deles.

O jantar no Salão Principal foi uma grande festa. Todos comiam, gritavam e se divertiam, tudo regado a muito suco de abóbora. Sirius era aclamado por todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, que estavam tão felizes que ninguém se lembrava de que havia uma guerra acontecendo lá fora. Depois do jantar, a festa continuou no Salão Comunal, dessa vez regada a cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo, que James conseguira trazer ilegalmente para dentro da escola.

A festa do Salão Comunal durou até a madrugada, mas Sirius estava cansado de mais para comemorar, a única coisa que ele queria era dormir. Ele deixou os amigos festejarem por ele e subiu para o dormitório, caindo direto em sua cama e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Seu corpo estava exausto, mas sua cabeça rodava como uma máquina nova, e ele deixou sua mente se refugiar no passado.

_Sirius arrastava sua mala pelo corredor do trem, procurando uma cabine vazia. Estava nervoso, pois passara toda a infância ouvindo sobre Hogwarts em casa, e isso só aumentava suas expectativas. O garoto sabia que não queria cair na Sonserina como o resto de sua família, mesmo tendo certeza que sua mãe não ficaria nada satisfeita se ele fosse para outra casa, e que provavelmente deixaria Bellatrix tentar acertá-lo com uma Cruciatus. Que bom que ele não ligava para a opinião da mãe e estava acostumado a fugir das maldições da prima. Então, quase no fim do vagão, Sirius encontrou uma cabine com três garotos de sua idade._

_- Oi, posso sentar aqui? - ele perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro da cabine._

_- Sim. Muito prazer, sou James Potter. – disse um garoto de cabelos despenteados e óculos._

_- Meu nome é Remus Lupin. – falou um menino de cabelos cor de areia e aparência frágil._

_- E eu sou Peter Pettigrew. – disse um gordinho com a boca cheia de tortinha de abóbora, espalhando comida pela cabine inteira._

_- Eca! – exclamou Sirius, rindo e se sentando._

_- Você ainda não disse seu nome. – falou James._

_- Sirius. – ele não queria revelar seu sobrenome, era como dizer que era um mau-caráter, como o resto de sua família, e ele não era._

_- Sirius de quê? - pressionou o garoto de óculos, e ele não encontrou outra saída._

_- Black_

_- Hahahaha! Um Black? Aqui? – ele riu sarcástico._

_- É, mas eu não gosto da minha... – Sirius começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por James._

_- Fora!_

_- Que? – ele estava indignado, não podiam o expulsar só por causa de seu sobrenome!_

_- Eu disse fora!_

_Sirius pegou sua mala, mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu da cabine. A essa altura, o trem já estava andando e ele só não caiu porque na cabine seguinte tinha apenas uma garota, e foi nessa cabine que ele entrou. _

_- Oi meu nome é Sirius – disse guardando a mala e se jogando no banco em frente a ela. Sirius se sentiu um pouco mal por tratar a garota assim, sem nem perguntar se podia se sentar ali, mas ele estava tão nervoso com aquele preconceituoso, arrogante e mimado do Potter, que mal se importou com isso._

_- Sou Emilly. – disse a garota, receptiva, colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. A conversa entre os dois fluiu com uma facilidade impressionante, e Sirius logo se viu maravilhado. Ele nunca tinha conversado tanto com alguém de sua idade, só tinha gente idiota na sua família, e sua única prima legal, a Andrômeda, estava se casando com um nascido trouxa e tinha sido expulsa de casa. Com meia hora de conversa, ele e Emilly já agiam como se se conhecessem desde sempre._

_- Curioso. - Sirius disse, quando os dois se calaram._

_- O que? – ela perguntou, com interesse._

_- Você não perguntou meu sobrenome._

_- Ah, isso! Eu já sei. - a simplicidade que ela disse aquilo o surpreendeu, e ele até achou que a menina estava brincando._

_- Como?_

_- Sabendo. – disse Emilly dando de ombros._

_- Então porque você não me expulsou?_

_- Porque eu não me importo com sua família, mas sim com quem você é. - como é que ela falava essas coisas tão profundas como se estivesse falando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo?_

_- Nossa! Que tocante... - Sirius brincou, e eles riram._

_- E você? – ele perguntou._

_- Eu o que?_

_- Como se chama?_

_- Emilly, já disse._

_- O sobrenome, boba._

_- Carey. _

_- Ah... Sei... Sinto muito pelo seu pai._

_- Como soube? – ela perguntou, dessa vez era ela que estava curiosa._

_- Eu li nos seus olhos. – Sirius disse misterioso._

_- Sem brincadeiras._

_- Notícia ruim corre rápido..._

_- Mas foi há dois anos!_

_- Eu já tinha ouvidos aos nove anos._

_Ela deu um sorriso._

Emilly ainda tinha aquele mesmo sorriso, aquele sorriso que conseguia mover legiões ou colocar o mundo todo em cheque, aquele sorriso que hoje preenchia os sonhos e os pensamentos de Sirius.

Só porque o vencedor da tarefa estava dormindo, não queria dizer que o resto da Grifinória devia dormir também. Foi isso que James disse para quem estava na festa, depois de falhar em convencer Sirius a não ir dormir. E a festa no Salão Comunal, de fato, se alongou noite adentro. Com cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo à vontade, os alunos entenderam porque só serviam suco de abóbora em Hogwarts.

Peter tentou aproveitar que Jessy estava abusando do whisky de fogo e a convenceu a sentar-se com ele num sofazinho de dois lugares perto da lareira, na esperança de tirar alguma vantagem da garota. Contudo, Jessy ficou a noite toda tagarelando sobre como Sirius era incrível, e Rabicho pegou no sono, roncando com a cabeça escorada no encosto do sofá.

Uma garota do quinto ano, Lisa Richards, exagerou no whisky de fogo e acabou em cima de uma mesa fazendo uma dança ridícula enquanto um monte de quintanistas batiam palmas para ela. Tirando, porém, os casais se agarrando em público, algumas pessoas caídas bêbadas no chão e um ou outro vexame público como o de Lisa, a festa corria muito bem. Os Marotos e as meninas só queriam comemorar a vitória do amigo, e se ocupavam apenas em dançar e se divertir.

Em certo ponto da festa, Lily e Emilly estavam dançando lado a lado uma música de discoteca que estava bem na moda, quando essa música acabou e começou uma outra, também da moda, porém um pouco mais lenta. Mal haviam sido tocadas as primeiras notas, apareceu um garoto bonitinho do sexto ano, Mike Gordon, chamando Lily para dançar. Emilly piscou em incentivo para amiga e foi se servir de outra cerveja amanteigada.

Ao lado da mesa em que estavam as bebidas, a morena encontrou uma cena, no mínimo, interessante. James Potter, escorado na mesa e de braços cruzados, olhando de cara fechada para o garoto e Lily, que dançavam juntos. Emilly já vira várias vezes, nos anos anteriores, James se agarrando com outras garotas enquanto Lily tentava segurar os ciúmes (embora a ruiva nunca fosse admitir isso), e agora era até estranho se deparar com a cena oposta.

- Oi James. Então você é desses caras que olham e bebem? - Emilly brincou, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e escorando-se ao lado do garoto, que olhou para ela parecendo confuso. Ela teria que explicar. - Quando estão com ciúmes. Tem os caras que arrumam outra pra fazer ciúmes de volta, e tem os caras que só olham e bebem. Eu sempre achei que você fosse do primeiro tipo...

- Eu posso ser, se a Lily preferir sentir ciúmes. - ele disse, rindo, mas depois ficou sério novamente, olhando para o casalzinho que dançava. - Quem é esse cara?

- É o Mike Gordon, do sexto ano, mas nem comece e ter ideias. Você não vai lá bater no cara nem ameaçar a família dele. Ia estragar a festa da Lily.

- Droga, Emilly, você é legilimens, por acaso? - ele brincou, e os dois riram. - Então, o que eu devia fazer?

- Sei lá. – disse a morena, encolhendo os ombros – Por que você não a chama para dançar, depois que ela der o fora no Gordon?

- E se ela não der o fora nele? - James falou como se ele tivesse certeza de que Lily não dispensaria o outro garoto. Emilly quase rolou os olhos, de tão ingênuo que James era.

- É claro que ela vai dar o fora nele. Olha só como ela está desconfortável dançando com o cara, e ela não para de olhar pra cá. - os olhos castanhos dele pareceram brilhar ao ver que Emilly estava certa, mas a atenção da garota já estava em outro lugar. - Hey James, a conversa tá muito boa, mas chega um ponto em que cada um tem que cuidar dos seus problemas amorosos, certo?

Ela se afastou de James e foi em direção ao garoto que a estava encarando desde que ela dançava com Lily. O nome dele era Cole Markham, e eles se conheciam vagamente das reuniões do Clube do Slugue. Cole andava agora também em sua direção, e quando estavam próximos o suficiente, o garoto estendeu sua mão, convidando-a para dançar. Felizmente ou não, haviam recomeçado as músicas agitadas, e os dois dançaram por um longo tempo, quase sem conversar.

Emilly não conseguia deixar de notar que os cabelos castanhos de Cole pareciam pretos na luz fraca, e que eles às vezes, com o balançar da dança, ficavam caídos sobre seus olhos azuis, deixando-o muito charmoso. Mas havia algo errado naquela combinação, algo que parecia fora do lugar, que não a deixava apreciar a beleza do garoto. Eram os olhos, ela percebeu, que eram azuis demais, um azul claro como o céu da manhã, e não acinzentados como os olhos de quem ela queria. Emilly se assustou tanto ao tomar consciência desse pensamento que parou de dançar abruptamente, e Cole a encarou com uma interrogação nos olhos. Cole, não Sirius. Xingando mentalmente a si mesma, ela se desculpou com o garoto, alegando que estava cansada, e foi para seu dormitório.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Desde quando ela deixava Sirius Black invadir seus pensamentos assim, com tal facilidade, e estragar sua diversão? A garota, ao chegar ao dormitório, decidiu que não estava com paciência para deitar em sua cama. O colchão macio e os cobertores quentes eram confortáveis de mais, e a mente dela teria mais facilidade em escapar para lugares onde Emilly não desejava ir. Em vez disso, ela se deitou no chão embaixo da cama, esperando que o incômodo do desconforto a impedisse de pensar no que não queria. Não funcionou. Os olhos acinzentados voltaram à sua mente, coloridos ao fundo por um pôr do sol alaranjado, as cores desbotadas por fazerem parte de um passado que parecia tão distante, embora fosse apenas seis anos antes.

_Ela e Sirius estavam sentados de baixo de uma árvore conversando. _

_- Se até os 20 anos a gente não estiver casado, eu me mato. – disse Sirius.  
- Por quê? – ela indagou  
- Não sei. A gente combina.  
- É verdade... Então tá combinado.  
- O que?  
- Nós vamos nos matar se não estivermos casados até os 20._

_Os dois riram com a ideia louca de um dia se casarem._

Era estranho pensar que aquilo fora pouco antes dos dois se afastarem. E era estranho pensar em como as coisas pareciam andar em círculos, embora eles sempre fossem tortuosos. Naquela época, ela não tinha a menor hesitação em dizer, em alto e bom som, que Sirius era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Agora, ela temia qualquer ideia nesse sentido, por mais remota que fosse, e insistia em enterrar os pensamentos sobre ele assim que eles emergiam em sua mente.

Mas parece que tudo mudara novamente quando ele foi atirado naquele hora ela só conseguia pensar que ele não podia morrer, simplesmente porque ela_ precisava_ dele. Ela o _amava_. Emilly sabia que se ele morresse um pedaço dela morreria junto. Ela sabia, contudo, que não poderia tê-lo, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil enterrar seus sentimentos.

James esperou, impaciente, por Lily dar um fora no garoto. Ele estava quase desistindo, achando que Emilly se enganara, quando os dois pararam de dançar e ele viu o menino saindo com uma expressão triste. Era sua chance, finalmente. James se aproximou dela, que parecia culpada por ter decepcionado o outro garoto, e a cumprimentou. Os dois sustentaram uma pequena conversa casual, falando um pouco sobre a festa, e James a fez rir com um comentário sobre Lisa, a garota que dançara em cima da mesa. Não havia para ele som mais bonito que a risada de Lily, rica e doce, e o encheu de alegria saber que fora ele quem causara aquele riso.

Bagunçando seus cabelos, talvez mais de nervosismo do que de charme, ele a chamou para dançar. O estômago dele deu uma volta ao ouvir um "sim" sair daqueles lábios rosados. Ele trataria de promover mais festas como essas, só para ter mais oportunidades de dançar com Lily. Os corpos deles, tão próximos, se movendo juntos, era uma das melhores sensações que ele já provara. James não entendia como tudo, até a mais simples das danças, ganhava uma nova vida quando se tratava dela.

Os dois, contudo, não tiveram muito tempo para aproveitarem a dança. A festa parou abruptamente quando o retrato da mulher gorda começou a se mover, todos com medo de ser McGonnagal do outro lado, para acabar com a alegria de todos. Mas não era preciso ser McGonnagal para estragar a festa.

Quem entrou no Salão foi Thamara Jones, a melhor artilheira que o time de Grifinória já tinha visto. Todos a conheciam e admiravam, ela era realmente um talento com a Goles, e fazia quase tantos pontos com gols do que James ao apanhar o pomo, além de ser muito gentil com todos. Lily e as amigas às vezes brincavam que, quando saíssem de Hogwarts, Thamara assumiria o lugar delas na popularidade. Foi por isso que a festa continuou estática, pois perceberam que a garota estava chorando. Sua melhor amiga correu até ela, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Não acredito que vocês estão fazendo uma festa. Tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora, e todo mundo resolve simplesmente esquecer isso só por causa de um torneio idiota? - Ninguém entendeu aquela súbita revolta. Ela não estava feliz por Sirius ter ganhado? Os dois eram colegas de time e, segundo o boato corrente, já haviam até tido um casinho. Está certo que tinha uma guerra acontecendo, mas qual era o problema de esquecer isso por pelo menos uma noite?

- Tammy, o que deu em você? – perguntou a amiga dela, parecendo preocupada. Todos na festa encaravam boquiabertos a artilheira, e ela cedeu novamente às lágrimas, desabando nos ombros da amiga.

- Meus pais morreram, Bonnie, foram assassinados por Comensais da Morte! - Os soluços da menina eram audíveis por todo o Salão, então todos compreenderam o ataque dela. Sarah e Patrick Jones eram aurores muito conhecidos, e muito ativos na luta contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Um clima pesado se instalou definitivamente em todos ali. A maioria dos alunos não se preocupava tanto com a guerra, por acreditar que estavam protegidos em Hogwarts, mas agora o choro de Thamara lembrava a eles que a guerra estava mais próxima do que pensavam. Eram os pais dela que morriam hoje, mas amanhã poderia ser a família de qualquer um deles. Não havia mais clima algum para se festejar, e todos começaram a se dispersar, indo para seus dormitórios. James fez um feitiço para desaparecer com as bebidas, e se virou para Lily, que tinha os olhos verdes marejados. Ele levou a mão para acariciar o rosto dela, tentando confortá-la, e ela não se afastou.

- Está ficando cada vez pior, James. - disse a ruiva, suspirando. James apenas assentiu, não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para melhorar a situação.

Era uma guerra, afinal, e as atrocidades só estavam começando. Eles deviam estar preparados para os horrores que viriam, e não deviam se esquecer de que, fora daqueles muros, inocentes estavam sendo assassinados nesse instante.


	8. November rain

_Capítulo 8 – November rain _

A euforia da primeira tarefa já havia passado, o outono morno se desmanchava nas chuvas frias de início de inverno. O dia 31 de outubro amanheceu nublado, e sob as nuvens cinzentas, o teto do Salão Principal estava cheio de abóboras esculpidas para a noite do Halloween.

Depois da primeira tarefa, Remus vinha passando cada vez mais tempo com Nathalie, a garota da Corvinal de quem ele gostava. Os dois se sentavam juntos nas aulas de feitiços e conversavam quando se encontravam no corredor, e qualquer idiota conseguia ver o quanto a garota estava interessada. Menos o próprio Remus, é claro, que ficava nervoso toda vez que a via. Os dois formavam um casal tão fofo que era de se impressionar que não fossem ainda um casal. Foi bem no Halloween, quando os Marotos deixaram Remus para trás conversando com Nathalie antes do almoço, que James entrou numa briga.

Ele, Sirius e Peter vinham andando em direção ao Salão Principal, e alguém esbarrou no ombro no de James, quase derrubando os livros que o garoto segurava. Ele não teve muita surpresa ao ver quem era.

- Qual é o seu problema, Snape? - Ele perguntou, e o sonserino se virou para ele, um brilho de raiva passando em seus olhos escuros.

- Quem vai ter problemas aqui é você, Potter. - Snape se aproximou de James, encarando-o com superioridade, apesar de não ser muito mais alto que o outro. Haviam dois outros sonserinos com ele, Mulciber e Nott, e os garotos cruzaram os braços, tentando parecer intimidadores.

- Não estou muito interessado em ter problemas, já passei dessa fase de arrumar brigas que não valem a pena. Nada pessoal, _Ranhoso_, eu adoraria quebrar sua cara, é só que algumas pessoas amadurecem mais rápido. - James não se intimidou pela ameaça implícita na atitude de Snape, e Sirius soltou uma boa risada das palavras do amigo, aquela risada que parecia um latido, o que pareceu irritar o sonserino ainda mais.

- Então é isso, não é? Você está se fingindo de maduro e inteligente pra ela se encantar por você. Não vai funcionar, Potter, porque você é apenas um idiota mimado e não consegue esconder isso.

- Diferente de você, Ranhoso, eu não preciso fingir nada. - James bagunçou seus cabelos, aquela pose arrogante tão típica dele. - A Lily anda comigo porque me prefere, do jeito que eu sou, a você. Acabou, Snape, você perdeu, admita isso.

Snape sacou a varinha e a apontou para a cara de James, e o grifinório imitou o gesto. Os dois se encararam, a raiva muito clara no rosto de ambos.

- Você vai engolir sua arrogância, Potter. _Sectusempra_! - Snape bradou, mas James conseguiu bloquear o feitiço e mandar um outro contra ele, que também foi bloqueado pelo sonserino.

Peter se encolheu num canto, e Sirius sacou sua varinha, pronto para defender o amigo, mas foi atacado por Mulciber antes que pudesse interferir na briga dos dois. Nott saiu correndo, deixando os dois pares duelando no corredor deserto, afinal, todos estavam almoçando naquela hora. Ambos os duelos pareciam equilibrados, e se pareciam muito mais com duelos de verdade do que com briguinhas de alunos nos corredores. Praticamente só lançavam feitiços não-verbais, com uma velocidade e uma fúria dignos de batalhas de vida ou morte. Eles não estavam de brincadeira ali.

Mulciber começou a sucumbir, ele não era um duelista tão bom quanto Sirius, e ele já estava quase caindo quando Nott voltou, e, como qualquer bom sonserino, ele não voltou sozinho. Haviam outros dois projetos de Comensais junto com ele, McNair e... Regulus Black. Aquilo não ia prestar. Mulciber olhara para trás para ver quem chegara, e Sirius aproveitou para estuporá-lo. Regulus veio direto de encontro ao irmão, atacando com uma força que Sirius não sabia que o garoto tinha. Nott também atacou Sirius, enquanto McNair se juntava a Snape contra James. Dois contra um, do jeito que os Comensais gostam. E, pelo jeito de duelar, não havia de fato muita diferença entre os sonserinos e Comensais da Morte; eles eram rápidos e impiedosos, e parecia haver um certo bocado de artes das trevas no meio dos feitiços que eles lançavam.

- Desista, maninho, você nunca foi páreo para mim. - disse Sirius em meio aos feitiços, e Regulus atacou com mais força.

- Pelo contrário, eu estava há muito tempo querendo te encontrar numa batalha, para poder acabar com a desgraça que você é para o meu nome. - O garoto, tão franzino perto do irmão, além de três anos mais novo, o encarava como um igual, e lançava mais feitiços contra Sirius do que Nott.

- Olha só, você está falando igual a nossa mãe. Quer ser igual a ela quando crescer, um velho amargurado e odioso? Se você sobreviver por tanto tempo, claro.

- Melhor ser igual a ela do que igual a você, a vergonha da família. E é você quem não vai sobreviver por tanto tempo, eu mesmo vou garantir isso. - Regulus jogou um filete de chamas pela varinha, e Sirius teve que conjurar uma parede de água para se defender, molhando todos eles quando se espatifou no chão. Mas isso deu espaço para que Nott acertasse um feitiço em Sirius, que abriu um corte em seu ombro, e o grifinório teve que redobrar o esforço para se defender dos dois.

A briga de James não estava muito diferente, a vantagem que os projetinhos de Comensal tinham em número estava se fazendo valer, e eles estavam atacando muito mais que se defendendo agora. Foi então, quando James e Sirius estavam quase sucumbindo, que alguma força separou os duelistas, jogando-os para trás e mantendo-os separados. Os seis garotos olharam para a direção da qual o feitiço tinha vindo e viram a professora McGonnagal andando até eles, com uma expressão de dar medo em seu rosto.

- Não acredito no que estou vendo. Quanta vergonha, duelando no corredor! Cinquenta pontos serão retirados das suas casas, e vocês seis cumprirão detenções por um mês. Francamente, atacar colegas é inadmissível, e vocês sabem muito bem disso! Principalmente, você, Sr. Black - ela disse olhando para Sirius, que abaixou a cabeça, e Regulus cerrou os punhos. - que devia ser um exemplo, já que é o campeão do Tribruxo! Estou muito desapontada...

McGonnagal continuou com sua bronca, tentando não parecer muito espantada com o nível de estrago daquele duelo. Além de estarem todos molhados, os seis tinham arranhões, marcas vermelhas nos rostos e rasgos no uniforme, os óculos de James estavam trincados, um corte no ombro de Sirius não parava de sangrar, e do nariz de Snape escorria sangue em vez de ranho. Minerva nunca vira uma briga de alunos desse jeito, elas eram sempre uma azaração boba como _Cara-de-Lesma _ou _Furunculus_, nunca um duelo sério como aquele. E ela sabia exatamente a razão daquilo: a guerra estava chegando a Hogwarts.

- Inacreditável. Eu dou as costas por dez minutos, e vocês dois arrumam confusão com os Sonserinos. Vocês não vivem mesmo sem mim, não é? - Remus falou, brincando, depois que James e Sirius contaram para ele o que havia acontecido. Eles estavam almoçando, já haviam se secado com um feitiço e concertado os óculos de James, mas o ombro de Sirius ainda sangrava.

- Não acredito que vocês vão pegar detenções com a Minerva por um mês inteiro, acho que isso é um tipo de recorde até. - Alice comentou, e os garotos riram. - E ainda deram sorte por ela ter liberado vocês hoje pro jantar de Halloween.

- Deram sorte foi por ela ter chegado lá, vocês estariam acabados se ela não tivesse parado a briga. - Lily disse, com o cenho franzido. Ela não havia gostado nada daquela história, estava cansada dessas brigas idiotas entre James e Severus.

- Que isso, Lily, nós estávamos dando a maior surra neles. Snape e os amiguinhos dele nunca conseguiram ganhar da gente, não é dessa vez que conseguiriam. - James deu um sorriso convencido, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era mentira. Ele nunca tivera um duelo como aquele, a coisa fora muito mais séria do que ele esperava.

- Eu concordo com a Lily, e vocês dois estão se esquecendo de uma coisa: eles não são mais só "Snape e os amiguinhos dele", são projetinhos de Comensais da Morte, e eu aposto dez galeões que eles têm treinado artes das trevas em casa, se é que não treinam aqui na escola também. Isso não foi só uma briguinha de corredor, foi um ataque de Comensais. - todos se calaram diante das palavras de Emilly. Ela estava certa, Hogwarts estava se tornando uma extensão da guerra que acontecia lá fora, e isso ficava cada vez mais claro.

As aulas recomeçaram normalmente depois do almoço, exceto para Sirius, que foi para a ala hospitalar curar o corte do seu ombro. Ele não queria ir, mas Lily dissera que, se aquilo fora feito com magia negra, não pararia de sangrar tão cedo, e ele ficou preocupado. Madame Pomfrey também se preocupou ao ver o ombro dele.

- Garoto, como você conseguiu esse corte? Consigo sentir magia negra nele de longe! Não vai ser fácil curar isso.

- Foi num duelo. Ai! - ele reclamou quando a enfermeira pingou uma poção em seu ombro, que ardeu como se ela tivesse pingado limão.

- Vou reportar isso para a professora McGonnagal. Quem quer que tenha feito esse feitiço está muito encrencado. - ela agora lançava uma série de feitiços no corte, que aos poucos parava de sangrar e se fechava um pouco.

- Bom, isso é um alívio, saber que o Nott vai se encrencar mais que eu. - ele brincou, e Madame Pomfrey começou a fazer um curativo em seu ombro, ignorando a piada.

- Isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer, Sr. Black. Vai demorar alguns dias para se curar completamente, e provavelmente vai deixar uma cicatriz. É muito difícil curar ferimentos feitos por magia das trevas. Se a situação piorar, volte aqui, certo?

Sirius agradeceu e saiu da enfermaria. Já havia se passado mais da metade do horário de Transfiguração, e ele resolveu esperar até a próxima aula. Ele gostava de andar em Hogwarts quando os corredores estavam vazios, e gostava, principalmente, dos segredos que haviam naquele castelo, segredos que poucos conheciam. Se aproveitando de um desses segredos, Sirius afastou uma tapeçaria na parede, revelando uma passagem que ele sabia sair próxima ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Tinha que terminar alguns deveres, e esse meio horário livre caíra como uma luva.

Abóboras cobrindo as velas, gostosuras e travessuras cobrindo as quatro mesas do Salão Principal, sorrisos cobrindo os rostos dos alunos das três escolas que se reuniam ali. Rabicho se entupia de comida, Remus e Nathalie conversavam, sorrindo um para o outro, e Jessy observava Sirius de longe com sua costumeira cara de doida. Os demais jantavam e conversavam animadamente, o incidente do almoço quase completamente esquecido.

- Ah, acho que já nos entupimos o suficiente das gostosuras... - disse James, batendo na barriga, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - agora é hora de contribuirmos com as travessuras.

Sirius soltou uma risada e bebeu um gole de seu suco de abóbora antes de tirar das vestes um pacote com o emblema da Zonko's.

- Eu estava guardando isso especialmente para o dia de hoje. - ele falou, enquanto James espiava o conteúdo do pacote. As mais variadas bombinhas e fogos de artifício, um mundo interminável de maravilhas, aos olhos dele.

- Vamos jogá-las no corredor da sala do Filtch, ele vai ficar louco! - sugeriu James, e os amigos riram.

- Hoje é o dia da minha ronda, eu cubro pra vocês. Mas cuidado, já se meteram em confusão o suficiente por um dia. - Remus falou, já pensando num jeito de despistar o zelador.

- Vocês são loucos, se forem pegos, ganham mais um mês de detenção – falou Lily, em reprovação, mas Sirius já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- É Halloween, Lily, e todo mundo sabe que o Pirraça gosta de aprontar no Halloween, a culpa vai toda pra ele. Além do mais, nós já estamos ferrados mesmo, não pode piorar muito mais.

Não é que eles não se preocupassem em serem pegos, eles até se preocupavam um pouco. Acontece que armar essas travessuras no Halloween era uma tradição deles, e, com tanta coisa mudando em tão pouco tempo, era bom se apegar a tradições.

Sete de novembro era sempre um dia complicado. Não para todo mundo, é claro, mas para uma pessoa em especial. Emilly Carey. A garota mais bonita e popular de Hogwarts, provavelmente também a mais sorridente e divertida, ficava calada e pensativa no dia sete de novembro. A maioria das pessoas nem notava essa mudança, e os que notavam nunca tinham coregem de perguntar o porquê. Pouquíssimos eram os que sabiam o significado daquela data, apenas suas três melhores amigas e um garoto que costumava ser seu amigo também.

Assim que acordou, Emilly foi abraçada por Lily e Alice, apesar de ter dito que estava bem. Para o resto da escola, porém, aquele era um dia comum, e, como em qualquer outro dia, as corujas invadiram o Salão Principal durante o café da manhã para trazer o correio dos alunos. Os costumeiros pacotes de Profeta Diário e cartas de família voavam para as mãos das pessoas. Como esperava, Emilly não recebeu nada de sua mãe, provavelmente a megera nem se lembrava de que dia era aquele. Jessy, porém, recebeu uma carta embrulhada num envelope de aparência mofada.

- Meu pai me mandou uma carta! - anunciou a garota, e as três amigas levantaram os olhos para ela. "Infeliz coincidência", pensou Emilly, o pai de sua amiga resolver escrever para ela exatamente no dia em que completavam oito anos que o pai de Emilly morrera. Ainda assim, ela não deixou seu pesar transparecer, Jessy não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, afinal. - Ah, papai é tão atencioso! Ele sempre se lembra de mim, me conta tudo que está acontecendo lá em casa...

Emilly não conseguiu sustentar o sorriso enquanto Jessy continuava a tagarelar sobre como o pai dela era ótimo. Não era possível que ela estivesse fazendo isso por mal, não é? Elas eram amigas, afinal. A garota devia apenas ter esquecido que dia era aquele, Emilly tentou se convencer disso.

- Ele até mandou fotos! Que _sorte_ eu tenho de ter um pai como ele. Estou até com saudades do papai... - Não tinha mais como se convencer da inocência de Jessy, veneno escorria dos lábios dela, e havia um brilho malicioso em seus olhos esbugalhados. Lily e Alice estavam atônitas, e os nós dos dedos de Emilly já estavam brancos, de tanta força com que ela segurava os talheres. A morena se levantou de súbito, fuzilando Jessy com o olhar.

- Não vou ficar aturando isso. Vejo vocês na aula. - ela saiu do Salão mais rápido que o decoro permitia. Alice se levantou para ir atrás da amiga, mas Lily a segurou pelo braço.

- Deixa, ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha. - disse e ruiva, e Alice assentiu. Emy sempre precisava ficar um pouco sozinha naquela época do ano, e as duas aproveitariam para ter uma conversa séria com Jessy.

Assim que saiu do Salão Principal, Emilly correu pelos corredores praticamente vazios da escola, indo diretamente para o único lugar que a trazia algum conforto. Seus pés já faziam sozinhos o trajeto, e ela estava sentada sob a estátua de javali, olhando para o vitral banhado pela tempestade que caía lá fora. As chuvas de novembro, as últimas chuvas antes que o frio de verdade começasse, mas para Emilly aquele era o dia mais frio do ano.

Como é que Jessy tivera coragem de fazer aquilo? E, principalmente, qual era o propósito de ficar esfregando na cara de Emilly que tinha um pai vivo e feliz, justamente no dia em que, há oito anos, Emilly perdera seu pai? Se isso viesse de alguma outra pessoa, talvez nem a tivesse afetado tanto assim, Emilly sabia lidar com gente maldosa, mas vindo de Jessy?! Elas eram amigas desde o primeiro ano, por Merlin! Mesmo que implicassem uma com a outra, elas só faziam isso de brincadeira. Emilly nunca fora tão próxima de Jessy quanto era de Alice ou de Lily, mas ela gostava muito da amiga e sempre tentava ajudá-la. Por que, então, Jessy fizera aquilo com ela, por que resolvera de repente pisar em suas feridas? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas Emilly as conteve, ela não queria chorar pelo que Jessy dissera, não queria dar esse gostinho para ela.

Passos ecoaram no corredor, e ela se virou. Ele viera, ele sempre vinha. Sirius se sentou ao seu lado, mas ela se levantou e andou até a janela, encarando o desenho do vitral. Estava com medo de se aproximar demais dele e sucumbir às lágrimas que insistiam em subir aos seus olhos.

- Eu ouvi o que ela disse. Não dê importância pra ela, Emy, ela só quer te atingir. - Sirius falou, e ela viu o reflexo dele se aproximando do dela. Seu coração deu um salto quando ele a abraçou pela cintura, colando suas costas no corpo dele.

- Mas por quê? O que foi que eu fiz? - ela escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou, deixando uma única lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Sirius a virou de frente para ele, enxugou sua lágrima com o polegar e deixou que sua mão continuasse acariciando o rosto de Emilly, mandando arrepios pela espinha dela.

- Você não fez nada, Emilly, você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, e a Jessy é uma idiota se ela não dá valor a isso. Não sofra por causa dela. - Emilly enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando finalmente que as lágrimas se libertassem e molhassem a blusa dele.

Palavras ali não se faziam mais necessárias, e Sirius apenas acariciou os cabelos sedosos dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava firmemente sua cintura. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até as lágrimas dela se acabarem. Emilly sabia, naquele momento, que era apenas com Sirius que ela dividia suas tristezas, sempre fora assim, e por alguma razão ela sabia que isso nunca mudaria. Apenas ele conhecia esse seu lado frágil, apenas ele a compreendia, e era tão certo estar nos braços dele, como se só assim ela estivesse completa.

Foi Sirius, contudo, que percebeu mais coisas naquele momento. Ele percebeu que não suportava ver Emilly triste, mas que queria estar sempre com ela quando o estivesse, para poder consolá-la e fazê-la feliz. E ele percebeu, assim, que a amava, que amava cada detalhe nela, que a amava quando estava triste e quando estava feliz, que a amava mais do que já amara qualquer coisa. E, por mais que conseguisse arrumar mil explicações de por que a amava, nenhuma satisfazia; ele a amava simplesmente porque amava, e isso o preenchia de tal maneira que era apenas o que bastava.

Uma sineta ecoou pelo corredor, despertando-os para a realidade. Era o primeiro sinal, avisando o fim do café da manhã. Emilly levantou a cabeça do ombro dele, mas Sirius não soltou sua cintura. Os dois permaneceram muito próximos, os olhares se encontrando e não se largando mais.

- Desculpe, eu molhei sua camisa... - ela falou, limpando o vestígio das lágrimas em seu rosto. A mão dele ainda acariciava seu rosto, e ela sentia aqueles dedos como brasas em sua pele.

- Você sabe que não me importo. - Sirius disse, sorrindo de leve, e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Obrigada, Sirius, você não tem ideia do quanto isso é importante para mim. - Emilly se permitiu acariciar também o rosto dele, como um gesto de agradecimento, mas ela sabia que era muito mais que isso. O contato visual entre os dois era tão intenso, e estavam tão imersos um no outro, que não haviam percebido o quão próximos estavam. Só quando o segundo sinal tocou, os chamando para a aula, que os dois se afastaram, assustados ao perceber a proximidade, as bochechas de Emilly corando levemente.

- O Baile de Inverno é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo, e não quero viver para ver a Grifinória desonrar o nome da nossa escola, se comportando como trasgos durante o baile.

Foi assim que McGonnagal começou sua aula dupla de uma segunda-feira em meados de novembro. Ela deu um breve discurso sobre bom comportamento, tradições do Baile de Inverno e regras de etiqueta, e depois começou a ensinar os alunos a valsar. Foi, provavelmente, uma das aulas mais divertidas do ano, principalmente porque ela usou Sirius como cobaia para demonstrar aos alunos como dançar valsa, e era impossível não rir das caretas que o garoto fazia ao ter que colocar a mão na cintura da professora e girá-la no ar.

Mas o verdadeiro alvoroço havia começado um pouco antes dessa aula, durante o café da manhã, quando Dumbledore anunciara aos alunos sobre o Baile. Uma grande euforia de instalou entre os alunos das três escolas, o dilema de quem levar ao baile ocupando a cabeça de todos. Não surpreendeu ninguém que Frank convidasse Alice, a grande surpresa foi que, antes do final daquela semana, Remus apareceu no jantar dizendo que convidara Nathalie para o Baile.

- E ela disse sim? - perguntou Rabicho, com a boca cheia, e Remus assentiu, mal se contendo de felicidade. Apesar de felizes pelo amigo, aquilo deixava James e Sirius numa situação complicada, nenhum dos dois queria ser o último a convidar alguém.

Lily e Emilly vinham recusando vários convites, nas mais inusitadas situações. Um garoto do quarto ano havia convidado Emilly no meio do pátio aos berros, e depois saíra correndo. Um menino do segundo ano aparecera com uma flor, convidando Lily, que tivera que passar uns cinco minutos explicando que ele sequer podia _ir_ ao baile. As duas acabavam rindo muito desses convites inusitados, mas elas sabiam que aquilo era tudo folia. Os convites realmente sérios só começaram no fim de novembro, quando Lily foi parada a caminho da sua aula de Feitiços pela última pessoa que ela esperava.

- O que você quer, Sev... Snape? - ela perguntou, abraçando seus livros numa pose defensiva. O sonserino olhou significativamente para as três garotas que estavam ao lado de Lily, claramente pedindo privacidade.

- Eu encontro vocês na aula. Podem ir, eu vou ficar bem. - a ruiva disse para as amigas, que assentiram contrariadas e se foram. - Fala logo, eu não quero passar muito tempo com você. - as palavras dela pareceram feri-lo como uma arma, mas Lily não se importou. Severus já a havia magoado de mais para que ela se importasse.

- Lily, por favor, me dá uma chance de mostrar que eu estou arrependido. Vai ao baile comigo. - ele foi direto ao ponto, mais rápido do que Lily esperava. Melhor assim, quanto menos tempo tivesse que aturá-lo, melhor.

- Ir ao baile com você? Depois de tudo que você disse, depois de tudo que você fez? Severus, você me magoou como ninguém havia antes, acha mesmo que eu vou deixar que me magoe de novo? Você já teve sua chance, de escolher entre mim e os Comensais, agora não tem mais volta. Inclusive, você não parecia muito arrependido da sua escolha quando atacou o James mês passado, não é? - ela praticamente jogou as palavras em cima dele, mostrando toda a sua raiva. Como ele tinha a audácia de convidá-la ao baile, depois de tudo o que passaram?!

- James, é assim que você o chama agora... Já está tão intima do Potter assim? - ele falou com amargura.

- Muito mais que você imagina. - ela disse isso apenas para machucá-lo, e funcionou. Ele franziu o cenho e recuou um passo, e Lily sabia que aquilo fora uma facada no coração dele. Que bom, já era hora dele sair ferido, para variar. - Com licença, Snape, não quero me atrasar por sua causa.

Ela saiu andando a passos largos, seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando atrás de si, deixando um Snape destroçado para trás.

- Arrasou, Lily! - exclamou Emilly quando Lily terminou de contar às amigas a conversa com Severus. - acho que você nunca deu uma resposta tão bem feita em toda a sua vida, e isso é dizer muita coisa!

- Com certeza, e a Emy nem está exagerando dessa vez. Queria ver a cara daquele narigudo quando ouviu isso. - Alice falou, com os olhos brilhando. As quatro conversavam aos sussurros durante a aula de feitiços.

- Sabem, isso quer dizer uma coisa: os caras que realmente querem ir com a gente no baile estão começando a tomar coragem para nos convidar. Já não era sem tempo. - observou Emilly, enquanto copiava a matéria do quadro.

- Bom, espero que meus próximos convites sejam melhores que esse, não quero repetir o que aconteceu hoje. - disse Lily, também começando a copiar.

- É claro que os próximos serão melhores, o James não convidou ninguém ainda, você sabe... - sussurrou Alice, com um tom malicioso, e Lily cotovelou a amiga.

- Vou ignorar isso, Lice... - ela brincou, revirando os olhos, e as outras riram. Como se elas não soubessem que Lily estava esperando o convite dele.

- Meu Siriuquinho também não convidou ninguém ainda. – suspirou Jessy, com um olhar sonhador. - Tomara que ele me convide logo...

Emilly estava prestes a dizer para Jessy desistir, mas se conteve. Não ia adiantar, ela conseguia ver que amiga estava num daqueles momentos de alucinação em que nada a conseguia tirar de suas fantasias, momentos esses que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. Jessy sossegara o facho depois da conversa que Lily e Alice tiveram com ela, e as coisas haviam voltado ao normal. Emilly não conseguia ficar ressentida com a amiga, de qualquer jeito. Ela só não conseguia entender por que Jessy fazia aquilo consigo mesma, ficar se iludindo, se magoando, e magoando os outros. Emilly queria tanto poder ajudar a amiga, mas não sabia como fazer isso, nenhuma delas sabia.

Depois das aulas, Remus, Peter e as quatro garotas estavam na biblioteca fazendo um trabalho de Astronomia, alguns dias depois do convite de Snape. James e Sirius estavam na detenção, Lily e Emilly vinham recebendo menos convites inusitados, Jessy tinha voltado a ser irritante, enfim, as coisas estavam mais calmas em Hogwarts. Foi então que uma mão pousou no ombro de Emilly, e ela se virou para ver quem era. Jack Andrews, da Corvinal. Eles haviam namorado no ano anterior, mas Emilly terminara porque Jack estava muito ciumento. Ainda assim, ele tinha sido seu melhor namorado, além de ser lindo, com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

- Posso falar com você, Emilly? - ela assentiu e os dois foram conversar atrás de uma estante de livros ali ao lado. Eles mal haviam saído de vista e as garotas começaram a comentar.

- Aposto um galeão ele vai convidá-la pro baile. – disse Lily, esquecendo-se totalmente do seu dever de casa.

- Nada apostado, eu tenho certeza que ele vai. Pobre Jack... - falou Alice, escorando o queixo entre as mãos e os cotovelos na mesa.

- Ué, por que você diz isso, Lice? - perguntou Jessy, confusa, tentando esconder seu desconforto por ainda não ter sido convidada por ninguém.

- Porque ela vai recusar, claro. Você já viu a Emy voltar atrás depois que ela termina com alguém? - Alice respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e Lily deu de ombros.

- Bom, sempre tem uma primeira vez, não é, nunca se sabe... - falou a ruiva, e, antes que Alice pudesse responder, Emilly voltou, sentando-se novamente em seu lugar à mesa.

- Ele me convidou para o baile – sussurrou ela, sorrindo, e as três se inclinaram em sua direção, pedindo que continuasse. - eu disse que ia pensar. Na verdade, eu não quero ir com ele, mas é bom tê-lo como reseva se mais ninguém me convidar. Além disso, eu não queria magoá-lo recusando assim, na hora...

Lily e Alice se entreolharam, sorrindo. Emilly sempre conseguia surpreendê-las.

Já era madrugada, mas Emilly não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava cheia com os últimos acontecimentos. Estavam quase no final de novembro, e Remus tinha viajado para sua casa no dia anterior, por causa de sua saúde frágil. Ela se perguntava que doença era aquela que ele tinha. Os garotos eram sempre evasivos quando se tratava da saúde de Remus, dizendo que era uma doença rara e que não se sabia muito sobre ela. Mas o quão grave seria essa doença? Emilly se preocupava com o amigo, mas essa não era única coisa que ocupava sua mente.

Há uns dois dias, Cole Markham, o garoto do Clube do Slug, a convidara para o baile, e Emilly recusara na hora. Ela teve até um pouco de pena dele, mas não podia ficar dizendo "vou pensar" pra todo mundo. Depois que dissera isso pro Jack, parece que os caras tomaram como incentivo, e agora ela não parava de receber convites pro baile, já estava se sentindo como uma peça de leilão! Certo, talvez ela estivesse exagerando só um pouquinho, afinal, só tinha sido convidada por mais três caras desde o Jack. Mas quem ela realmente queria que a convidasse ainda não tinha dito nada. Emilly tentava repetir para si mesma que a última vez que ficara sozinha com Sirius fora no aniversário de morte de seu pai, por causa das detenções dele, e que não custava nada esperar só mais um pouco...

O que mais a preocupava, entretanto, não era o Baile de Inverno, nem a doença de Remus, mas com a notícia que lera no Profeta Diário essa manhã. Outro vilarejo trouxa havia sido atacado, um muito próximo de sua casa, e vinte famílias havia morrido. Famílias inteiras, como mulheres e crianças, todos inocentes. Emilly costumava passear naquele vilarejo durante as férias, os rostos daquelas pessoas a assombravam quando ela fechava os olhos. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa para parar Voldemort e seus seguidores, e ela se sentia tão impotente ali, presa naquele castelo, presa naquele quarto.

Emilly se levantou, desistindo de tentar dormir. Colocou um robe de seda sobre sua camisola e calçou seus chinelos felpudos antes de descer as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Às quatro da manhã, ela não esperava encontrar ninguém acordado, mas um movimento a surpreendeu num sofá em frente à lareira. Ela se aproximou devagar e viu Sirius sentado lá, apenas com uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta regata branca, que deixava seus ombros largos e braços fortes expostos. Que Merlin abençoasse quem quer que tenha inventado o Quadribol, ela pensou, mas se forçou a não babar demais, pois percebeu que havia machucados espalhados em seus braços, pequenos cortes e arranhões que se destacavam na pele clara dele. Inclusive, Sirius estava com a varinha apontada para um corte particularmente grave em seu ombro, murmurando algum feitiço de cura.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, preocupada, sentando-se ao seu lado. O garoto levantou a cabeça, espantado, mas sorriu de lado ao vê-la.

- Resquício da luta contra os projetos de Comensal. - ele falou, apontando com a cabeça para o corte no ombro. - Ele está piorando, não sei por quê. - Emilly se espantou com o nível de estrago daquele duelo.

- Tudo isso foi no duelo? Quer dizer, alguns parecem tão recentes, e o duelo foi há quase um mês...

- Madame Pomfrey disse que cortes abertos por magia das trevas demoram mais para cicatrizar. - ele falou, se torturando em pensamento por ter que mentir para Emilly. Mas tecnicamente, ele tentou se justificar, estava apenas omitindo os detalhes.

- Caramba, Sirius, você levou uma surra! - ela brincou, tentando esconder a preocupação que sentira por ele.

- Você devia ver o outro cara. - ele devolveu a provocação, e os dois riram. Um pequeno momento de silêncio caiu sobre eles, um silêncio ao mesmo tempo confortável e tenso.

- Esse seu corte está é começando a infeccionar. Me empresta sua varinha, eu acho que consigo resolver isso. - ela falou finalmente, quebrando o silêncio, e Sirius assentiu, entregando a varinha para ela. Houve um pequeno choque elétrico quando seus dedos se tocaram na passagem da varinha, mas os dois tentaram ignorá-lo.

Emilly colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de começar a recitar o encantamento, concentrada no corte do ombro dele. A garota havia aprendido aquilo no ano passado, acompanhando Jessy na enfermaria quando a amiga conseguira arrumar uma infecção na ponta do dedo se cortando com papel. Era até engraçado como Jessy conseguia se machucar com as coisas mais simples, e fazer o machucado mais superficial se tornar a doença mais complexa. Pelo menos servia para Emilly aprender feitiços de cura como esse, contra infecções.

Infelizmente, era um feitiço bem doloroso, e Sirius ficava o tempo todo contraindo o músculo do braço para tentar esconder ou amenizar a dor, deixando o trabalho dela muito mais difícil. Foi por isso que, em certo ponto, Emilly teve que segurar o braço dele com uma das mãos, para ver se ele ficava quieto. Pareceu funcionar, ele ficou totalmente imóvel com o contato físico, mas aquilo era uma faca de dois gumes. Ela não conseguia ignorar a consciência de que estava segurando o braço dele, aquele braço musculoso, aquela pele macia... Foi difícil manter a concentração necessária para terminar o feitiço, mas, enfim, a infecção retrocedeu e Emilly devolveu a varinha para ele.

- Obrigado, Emy. - Sirius falou, e ela sorriu ao ouvir seu apelido. - Hey, você ouviu sobre esse último ataque de Comensais? Foi num vilarejo perto da sua casa, deve ser ruim pra você...

- Sim, incomoda pensar que eu conhecia algumas daquelas pessoas, entende? - Emilly disse, e ele assentiu com a cabeça. É claro que entendia, ele era um dos poucos que a entendia. - Eu me sinto tão impotente aqui, Sirius, eu sei que eu poderia ajudar, mas é como...

- Como se estivéssemos presos, não é? Como se estivéssemos presos num aquário, vendo inocentes morrerem do lado de fora, e sem poder sair para impedir. - ele completou, tirando as palavras da boca dela.

Os dois conversaram por mais um tempo, mas o assunto foi morrendo aos poucos, até que eles mergulhassem no silêncio. Assim que se instalou, era aquele silêncio confortável de duas pessoas que se contentam apenas com a companhia uma da outra, mas logo começou a se tornar um silêncio pesado, por causa dos olhares que eles lançavam um ao outro.

- Emilly, – ele quebrou o silêncio, hesitante – eu estava pensando, se você gostaria de... você sabe, ir ao bale comigo.

- Pensei que não fosse mais perguntar. - ela falou, sorrindo. Ah, aquele sorriso o deixava completamente tonto, e ele até demorou um pouco para voltar ao seu normal e sorrir de volta.

Eles ficaram apenas se olhando, com medo de dizer alguma coisa e estragar o momento. Foi então que o retrato da Mulher Gorda começou a se mover, e os dois levantaram a cabeça, espantados ao se lembrarem de que havia outra coisa no mundo além deles dois.

- Só pode ser a tia Mimi, ela não vai gostar de me ver aqui. Boa noite, Sirius. – Emilly disse, e saiu correndo para o seu dormitório antes que ele pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Quando o retrato se abriu, contudo, não era McGonnagal do outro lado. Era James Potter, todo machucado e sujo. Ele tinha segurado as pontas com Aluado sozinho essa noite, porque o Sirius em forma de cão estava começando a mancar devido ao machucado no ombro, e James insistira para ele vir se cuidar.

- Que cara de besta é essa, Almofadinhas? - ele perguntou, se jogando no sofá ao seu lado, visivelmente cansado.

- Eu convidei a Emilly pro baile, e ela aceitou!

- Não acredito. Eu quase me matando naquela casa, enquanto você estava aqui namorando? - brincou Pontas, e Sirius socou seu ombro de leve, mandando-o calar a boca.

- Falando nisso, como é que ele tá? - perguntou Sirius, mudando da brincadeira para a coisa séria. Ele ainda se sentia culpado por não ter ajudado o amigo hoje.

- Aluado? Está levando, ficou quase bonzinho hoje, por causa da poção, mas você sabe que é difícil... - disse James, se levantando do sofá. - Vamos subir, talvez a gente ainda consiga umas duas ou três horas de sono.

- Agora estou me sentindo culpada – disse Emilly para as amigas na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. O professor os mandara formar grupos de três e procurar Xedofrivos, e, graças a Merlin, Emilly ficara com Lily e Alice, e não com Jessy. A garota havia feito um escândalo pela manhã, quando Emilly contara sobre o convite de Sirius, e estava com a cara amarrada desde então.

- Culpada por quê? - perguntou Alice, distraída, olhando de trás das árvores e moitas atrás dos Xedofrivos.

- Por causa da Jessy, óbvio! Eu não devia ter aceitado tão rápido o convite dele, na verdade, eu nem devia ter aceitado. Não parece certo sair com o objeto de desejo de uma amiga.

- Mas Emy, não é você mesma que vive dizendo que a Jessy precisa acordar pra vida real? Talvez isso a ajude a acordar, de alguma forma. - disse Lily, e de fato ela tinha um ponto.

- Sem contar que você não pode sacrificar sua felicidade pelas fantasias da Jessy. Quero dizer, se não fosse só uma obsessão, se ela gostasse mesmo dele, ou se houvesse alguma chance do Sirius gostar dela... mas nós sabemos que não é assim. - concordou Alice.

- É, vocês estão certas. Mas eu não quero perder a amizade da Jessy. - falou Emilly, procurando também pelos Xedofrivos. Aquelas coisinhas eram boas mesmo em se camuflar.

- Você não vai perder a amizade dela, Emilly, fica tranquila. Você vai ver, amanhã ela já vai ter voltado a falar com você.

De fato, Jessy voltou aos poucos a falar com a amiga, mas ela ainda pareia um pouco estranha. Uns dois dias depois daquilo, por exemplo, ela virou para Emilly e falou assim:

- Emilly, eu tenho um vestido de baile antigo, eu posso alugar ele pra você, se você quiser. - aquilo saíra meio do nada, e pegou as três amigas de surpresa, que ficaram olhando atônitas para Jessy. Elas quatro estavam se arrumando no dormitório, e Emilly, que passava maquiagem, chegou a borrar o lápis de espanto.

- Eu tenho meu próprio vestido, Jessy, estava na lista de uniformes desse ano, lembra? E mesmo que eu não tivesse, um vestido seu nunca serviria em mim, você sabe disso. - foi o máximo que a morena conseguiu dizer. Ela podia ter acrescentado que tinha milhões de vestidos de baile no seu _closet_ quilométrico na Mansão Carey e que não precisava alugar um vestido velho e sem estilo de Jessy, mas não queria magoar a amiga. Jessy, pelo contrário, parecia decidida a magoá-la.

- Bom, é que eu pensei que, se você usasse um vestido meu, talvez o Siriuquinho te achasse mais bonita no baile. - a ideia era no mínimo cômica, mas parecia fazer um baita sentido na cabeça de Jessy. Emilly a encarou por um momento, tentando se acalmar.

- Eu não precisei vestir uma roupa sua pra ele me convidar, precisei? - ela falou, o maxilar endurecido pela raiva, enquanto limpava a maquiagem borrada em volta do olho. Jessy se calou, na falta de um boa resposta. Emilly não aguentaria esse clima hostil entre elas por muito tempo. Merlin, será que Jessy não conseguia aceitar os fatos, pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Quando Remus voltou de sua viagem, pálido e debilitado, ele e Lily ficaram até mais tarde no Salão Comunal, para que ela o passasse as anotações e deveres que ele havia perdido. Já era mais de meia noite quando o garoto disse que estava cansado e foi se deitar. Lily, contudo, não subiu imediatamente para seu dormitório, ficou um tempo lendo em frente à lareira, esperando o sono chegar. Foi exatamente aí que James apareceu, descendo as escadas correndo, de encontro a ela. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e fechou seu livro enquanto o garoto se aproximava.

- Lily, que bom que você ainda está aqui. Eu quero falar uma coisa com você. - ele disse, parecendo nervoso.

- Sou toda ouvidos. - respondeu a ruiva, já adivinhando o que era.

- Eu quero saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo. - ela não teve tempo de responder, pois James começou a tagarelar, desesperado – Não recuse ainda! Eu vou entender se você não quiser. De verdade Lily, eu fiz muita besteira, até mereço o seu desprezo, mas pensa um pouco antes de responder, por favor, eu estou mudando, por você! E nós podemos ir só como amigos, certo? Eu só sei que esse baile não vai ter a mesma graça se eu não for com você e... - ele foi interrompido pelos dedos de Lily tocando seus lábios, calando-o. Ela tinha soltou uma pequena risada antes de responder.

- Quem disse que eu ia recusar?

Lily viu um dos maiores sorrisos do mundo se abrir no rosto dele, e gostou do jeito que seus olhos brilharam com aquele sorriso.

Depois disso, os dias se arrastaram até o Baile de Inverno. Os deveres de casa não deixavam ninguém pensar direito, e a maioria dos alunos planejava seu feriado de Natal, que começaria um dia depois do baile. Aparecera um boato em um grupinho de garotas da Lufa-Lufa de que Sirius iria ao baile com Jessy, boato inventado, é claro, pela própria Jessy. Isso causou um grande tumulto nessas garotas, tão iludidas quanto Jessy, que começaram a andar atrás da grifinória como se ela fosse a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.

As frias chuvas de novembro passaram, e começava o inverno impiedoso. As nevascas, os alunos de capas fechadas e cachecóis, o teto quase sempre branco do Salão Principal, os dias mais curtos, as noites mais longas. Tudo isso indicava aos alunos que o solstício de inverno estava chegando, e com ele o tão esperado Baile. E é claro que quando algo é muito esperado, sempre demora a chegar.


	9. O Baile de Inverno

_Capítulo 9 – O Baile de Inverno_

Dia 23 de dezembro normalmente era apenas o dia do solstício de inverno, ou a véspera das férias de Natal, mas nesse ano em particular, significava algo a mais, algo que vinha agitando Hogwarts a mais de um mês. Era o dia do Baile de Inverno. Mesmo que fosse o máximo ir a um baile na maior noite do ano, as garotas viam uma desvantagem naquilo: sobrava menos tempo durante o dia para se arrumarem. Principalmente para Jessy, que na última hora dissera que iria com Peter, e suas amigas teriam que passar horas tentando dar um jeito no cabelo dela.

- Escrevam o que eu estou dizendo, nada mais vai ser igual por aqui depois desse baile. - falou Alice, enquanto mexia uma poção anti-volume simples que fazia para o cabelo de Jessy.

- Uuuh, falou a Madame Zuleica aqui! - brincou Lily, se referindo à professora de adivinhação delas, e as garotas riram. Ela e Emilly estavam com escovas na mão, perdidas em meio à palha de aço que Jessy chamava de cabelo, tentando penteá-lo.

- É, mas a Lice tem razão. Só a confusão que vem acontecendo de novembro pra cá por causa desse baile já é o suficiente para ocupar colunas de fofoca por semanas, imaginem no baile em si? - falou Emilly, e as outra três concordaram – Falando nisso, sabiam que o Snape vai levar a Katharine Burke?

- Aquela sonserina que tentou botar fogo no cabelo da Alice ano passado? Mas ela não anda atrás do Frederic Parkinson feito um cachorrinho desde sempre? - perguntou Lily, espantada. Katharine era uma ratazana invejosa e mal-amada, que volta e meia causava problemas para alguém, fazia sentido que Snape fosse ao baile com ela.

- É claro que anda, mas dizem que ele só a usa quando é conveniente pra ele. Agora o Parkinson está ocupado de mais, porque vai levar aquela vadia da Juliet Greengrass. - Alice falou, colocando um ingrediente no caldeirão.

- Ah, a miniatura da Bellatrix Lestrange, é como a chamam. Agora faz sentido. Por Merlin, os sonserinos babam nela do mesmo tanto que os caras das outras três casas babam na Emilly, e isso é dizer alguma coisa! - falou Lily, e levou uma cotovelada da amiga que estava ao seu lado.

- Nunca mais faça uma comparação dessas, Lily Evans! É claro que eles babam muito mais em mim. - foi a vez de Emilly levar uma cotovelada, e elas riram. - Mas falando sério, isso é assustador. Qual o sentido dessas garotas ficarem imitando a Bellatrix Lestrange? Ela pode até ser bonita e se vestir bem, mas vamos lá, ela é totalmente louca, Comensal da Morte, e uma vadia completa! Não dá pra entender isso.

- Verdade, Emy. E não são só as sonserinas, eu já vi umas garotinhas da Corvinal falando super bem dela, como se ela fosse uma diva da música ou coisa assim! E cada vez mais eu vejo essa nova geração de Hogwarts colocando os Comensais, não só a Lestrange, como se eles fossem deuses. - disse Alice, arregalando seus olhos azuis para enfatizar o horror.

- Isso é doentio do mesmo tanto que é preocupante, porque vocês sabem o que tudo isso quer dizer, né... - falou a ruiva, e Emilly e Alice assentiram. Jessy, contudo, virou a cabeça, bagunçado o único pedacinho de cabelo que as outras duas tinham conseguido desembaraçar.

- Não entendi. O que isso quer dizer? - Jessy perguntou, confusa. Emilly virou a cabeça da amiga novamente para frente, recomeçando a pentear seus cabelos, enquanto explicava.

- Quer dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem está ganhando poder, assim como seus seguidores. E não é só poder no sentido de magia, eles estão ganhando a cabeça das pessoas, cada vez mais gente quer ser Comensal, até as crianças agora, e quanto mais gente eles tiverem, piores eles vão ficar. Se ninguém parar isso logo... Vamos dizer que as coisas vão ficar feias.

Elas se calaram, absorvendo o peso daquilo. Aquela guerra estava cada vez pior, mas elas tinham o direito de se divertir ao menos no dia do baile, e logo se distraíram novamente com os preparativos para a festa.

Já estava quase na hora do baile, e James, Sirius, Frank e Peter estavam no Salão Comunal, esperando as garotas. Remus já tinha ido buscar Natalie na torre da Corvinal, tão animado e cheio de si que nem parecia que a lua cheia seria dali a poucos dias. Os garotos vestiam seus trajes a rigor, e estavam muito elegantes. James usava vestes pretas e tinha até penteado os cabelos, embora já os tivesse bagunçado de novo por causa do nervosismo. O traje de Sirius era azul-marinho, contrastando com seus olhos azul-acinzentados, Frank usava cinza e Peter marrom.

Nenhum dos quatro conseguia entender como as garotas conseguiam demorar tanto para se arrumarem; elas estavam trancadas naquele quarto desde o almoço, sendo que eles haviam se aprontado em menos de meia hora. Mas nenhum deles ousou reclamar quando as meninas apareceram no topo das escadas.

Elas estavam simplesmente deslumbrantes. Lily usava um vestido verde-esmeralda, da cor de seus olhos, joias douradas adornavam sua pele de porcelana, combinando com finos saltos da mesma cor, e seus longos cabelos ruivos com tranças elaboradas a deixavam parecida com uma fada. Emilly vestia um tomara que caia roxo; o corpete apertado, todo enfeitado com pequenos diamantes e bordado com fios de prata, definia sua cintura, e abaixo dele a saia caía em camadas de cetim. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque elegante que deixava soltas algumas mechas, moldadas em cachos, e o coque também estava enfeitado com pequenos diamantes, assim como as joias que adornavam seu pescoço, orelhas e pulsos. Alice usava um vestido azul-turquesa e joias prateadas, seus cabelos negros também estavam presos num coque, mas o dela era apertado e bem estruturado, destacando os grandes brincos de prata que ela usava.

Até Jessy parecia um ser humano, apesar de usar um vestido amarelo-ovo. Seu cabelo não estava mais parecendo uma vassoura velha, e sim cachos brilhantes e bem definidos (aquela poção fazia milagres!). Juntando isso com quilos de maquiagem, e ela parecia outra pessoa. Por causa disso, a garota ficara tagarelando por quase meia hora sobre como Sirius ira desistir de ir ao baile com Emilly quando a visse bonita daquele jeito. Mas é claro que Sirius só tinha olhos para Emilly, e a morena teve que empurrar o queixo dele para cima, quando se encontraram ao pé da escada, para evitar que o garoto babasse.

- Como vocês estão lindas! – disse James, oferecendo o braço para a ruiva que sorria para ele. - Principalmente minha Lily.

- Sua, James? Desde quando? - ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha provocativa.

- É o meu par pro baile, não é? - ele devolveu a brincadeira, e a garota deu uma risada, aceitando o braço dele.

Quase chegando ao Salão Principal, Sirius e Emilly se separaram dos outros e foram para a câmara lateral onde os três campeões e seus pares esperariam até o início do baile. Minerva os havia avisado a alguns dias sobre isso, dizendo que os campeões tradicionalmente começavam a valsa.

Os outros dois casais já estavam na câmara quando Sirius e Emilly chegaram, e a garota se surpreendeu ao ver Jack Andrews com a campeã de Durmstrang, Natasha. O garoto sorriu e acenou para ela, sem mostrar ressentimento por ela ter recusado seu convite, e Emilly acenou de volta, aliviada por ele ter conseguido encontrar um bom par. Sirius, entretanto, não gostou tanto assim daquela troca de sorrisinhos entre eles, e tratou de colocar um braço sobre os ombros de Emilly. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois McGonnagal chegou na câmara e anunciou que a valsa começaria.

Os três pares entraram no Salão Principal, que estava praticamente irreconhecível. O teto mostrava um céu estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem; haviam três dias que não nevava, deixando o clima perfeito para o baile e um céu perfeito que servia ainda mais de enfeite. As velas flutuantes haviam sido substituídas por pequenas esferas que emitiam um brilho azulado e glacial. No lugar das costumeiras armaduras, havia bonitas esculturas de gelo que não derretiam, e as paredes estavam cobertas por uma camada de gelo cintilante e enfeitadas por guirlandas de visco e hera. No lugar das grandes mesas das casas, havia uma enorme pista de dança; num canto, encostada numa das paredes, estava uma grande mesa de comidas e bebidas de todos os tipos; e o elevado onde ficava a mesa dos professores estava funcionando de palco para as Bruxas de Salém, que começaram a tocar uma valsa.

Sirius segurou firmemente na cintura de Emilly e os dois entraram na valsa junto dos outros campeões, seguidos por uma onda de aplausos. Ser criado numa família tradicionalista tinha lá seus lucros, e graças a isso tanto Sirius quanto Emilly dançavam valsa desde pequenos, e isso se evidenciava ainda mais ao lado dos outros dois pares desajeitados. Após alguns compassos, outros casais começaram a se juntar à dança, tirando os três campeões do centro das atenções, e logo o Salão estava cheio de casais dançando. Sirius sempre odiou valsa, mas agora parecia a dança mais maravilhosa do mundo; era por causa da valsa que ele tinha Emilly assim, presa em seus braços, olhando-o nos olhos daquela maneira. Ele levou as duas mãos até sua cintura e a levantou, rodando-a no ar. Emilly sorriu, voltando ao chão, e os dois continuaram dançando, totalmente imersos um no outro.

Totalmente imersos um no outro, James e Lily rodopiavam pelo Salão. Ela não estava muito segura com as passadas, ainda mais em cima daqueles saltos, mas James guiava muito bem. Bem demais, pensava Lily, inebriada pela proximidade de seus corpos. Através dos óculos, os olhos dele pareciam brilhar ainda mais na luz azulada do Salão, e ele sorria de lado, aquele sorriso charmoso que a deixava meio tonta. Resistir a James Potter estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, mas Lily tinha medo de ceder e se magoar como todas as garotas que cediam aos encantos dele. Eles se afastaram, ficando presos apenas por uma mão, e em seguida ela voltou rodopiando para os braços dele. De fato, James sabia conduzir muito bem, ela tinha que admitir.

Peter não sabia conduzir nada bem. E Jessy também não sabia muito como ser conduzida. Ele ficava mais ou menos na altura do queixo dela, e era estranho dançar com um garoto tão mais baixo, ainda mais um garoto que pisava no seu pé o tempo todo. Não que Jessy pudesse reclamar, porque também estava pisando no pé dele, mas reclamava mesmo assim. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Emilly e Sirius dançando. Ela estava linda, toda coberta da diamantes, como é que Sirius iria olhar para Jessy desse jeito? Em seus sonhos, talvez se Emilly recusasse o convite dele, a próxima opção seria ela, Jessy. Claro, ela queria ter sido a _primeira_ opção, mas Emilly tem sempre que ser a primeira em tudo, a mais bonita, a mais inteligente, a melhor... Era difícil engolir isso, ainda mais quando se tratava de Sirius. _Seu_ Sirius, como Jessy costumava dizer. Ela sempre declarara que Sirius era dela, e agora Emilly tinha a audácia de tentar roubá-lo? Claro, porque Emilly-Perfeita Carey sempre conseguia tudo, tudo que Jessy queria.

Tudo que Remus queria era dizer a Natalie o quanto gostava dela. Ela estava linda, com um vestido azul esvoaçante e seus cabelos loiros puxados para trás com uma tiara prateada, toda cravejada de pedrinhas. E ela sorria, dançando em seus braços. Que sorriso bonito ela tinha! Mas logo a valsa acabou, e as Bruxas de Salém começaram a tocar o que eles realmente sabiam: Rock. E é claro que a dança também mudou, e Remus relutantemente separou seu corpo do dela para que pudessem se adequar à mudança. Ainda assim, dançar com Natalie continuava perfeito, seu sorriso, seu olhar, sua voz, suas mãos presas às dele, tudo isso continuava fabuloso. Ele não queria estragar esse momento falando de mais, mas sabia que a noite ainda era uma criança, e que não sairia daquele baile sem falar a ela o que sentia.

A noite ainda era uma criança, mas para Jessy acabara junto com a valsa. Livre da obrigação de dançar, ela se livrou de Peter e sentou-se em num dos bancos dispostos nos cantos do Salão, cruzou os braços e pendurou um bico, aquela sua típica pose de quando estava contrariada. Ficou os observando de longe, Sirius e Emilly dançando juntos, pulando com a música. Eles dançavam tão bem juntos que as pessoas em volta até se afastavam um pouco para os olharem melhor, como se eles fossem a atração, e não a banda. Devia ser Jessy ali, linda e ao lado de Sirius.

Sua visão, contudo, foi cortada por quatro garotas que entraram em sua frente. Elas também estavam de bico amarrado e braços cruzados, mas a raiva delas estava voltada pra Jessy. Eram as garotas da Lufa-Lufa, para as quais ela contara que iria ao baile com Sirius. Fora bom mentir para elas, pois assim mentia para si mesma, e era bom viver na ilusão. Mas agora ela teria que encarar as consequências dessa mentira.

- Você disse que viria ao baile com o Sirius Black. Não é isso que está parecendo. - disse uma das garotas, e as outras concordaram, em coro.

- Não foi culpa minha! Ele vinha comigo, mas a Emilly roubou ele de mim! - disse Jessy desesperada, e as garotas arquearam as sobrancelhas, descrentes.

- Ah é? E posso saber como ela fez isso? - perguntou a Lufa, que parecia ser a única com coragem de falar, e as outras repetiram "é, como ela fez isso?".

- Ela... ela mostrou os peitos pra ele!

- Até parece, né Jessy! Deixa de ser mentirosa, que coisa mais feia! - falou a menina, e as outras concordaram, saindo todas juntas. Talvez Jessy não tenha conseguido enganar as Lufas, mas aquela mentirinha foi suficiente para enganar a si mesma, e ela logo mergulhou em seu mundo de fantasia, onde Sirius estava hipnotizado e Emilly era uma vadia que o estava roubando de Jessy. Aquilo seria suficiente, por enquanto.

O beijo de Natalie era o suficiente para deixar Remus feliz por toda a noite. Ainda assim, ele queria mais, e puxou novamente os lábios dela para os seus. Ele conseguira, finalmente tivera coragem para dizer a ela como se sentia, mas a garota nem o havia deixado terminar, calando-o com um beijo tímido.

- Você também é muito especial para mim, Remus. - ela falou, quando se soltaram do beijo. Aquela era, com certeza, uma das melhores noites de Remus.

- Olha só, Lily, é o Aluado com a Natalie! - mostrou James, a alguns metros dali, perto da mesa de bebidas. Ele e Lily estavam se divertindo como nunca naquela festa, e ele ficava cada vez mais fascinado pela ruiva.

- Que gracinha! Mas já não era sem tempo, né... - falou Lily, servindo-se de cerveja amanteigada. - Hey James, qual é o sentido desses apelidos que vocês quatro usam? - James quase engasgou com a bebida. Droga, ele se esquecera de que Lily não sabia sobre a condição de Remus e tudo o mais.

- Se eu te contasse, teria que te matar. - ele brincou, recuperando a compostura. A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas resolveu não insistir, teria tempo para isso depois.

- Então, você vai pra casa no Natal? - ela mudou de assunto, deixando-o aliviado.

- Não, meus pais me escreveram semana passada dizendo que é mais seguro que eu fique em Hogwarts. Eles estão tentando se proteger, me proteger, não se envolvendo muito, não declarando oposição a Você-Sabe-Quem, mas ainda assim... Não é mais seguro lá fora, mesmo para um "sangue-puro" como eu. - o garoto fez uma careta ao se chamar de sangue-puro, ele odiava aquele conceito. Não era só por isso, também, que ele estava ficando em Hogwarts: a lua cheia seria na semana do Natal, e eles ficariam para ajudar Remus.

- É exatamente por isso que eu queria passar o Natal em casa, pode ser o último Natal que eu vou passar com eles. Ainda mais considerando que eles são trouxas. Mas minha mãe também me escreveu pedindo para eu não ir. Só que a preocupação dela era outra: minha irmã vai passar o Natal lá em casa com a família do noivo dela, e criou o maior caso de que eu, a "aberração da família", ia estragar tudo se fosse pra lá.

- Sinto muito, Lily. É bem difícil lidar com sua irmã, né? - ele falou, colocando a mão em seu ombro, e ela sorriu de leve.

- É sim. Mas normalmente meus pais não deixam ela criar caso comigo, é só que minha mãe está meio louca com essa coisa do casamento da Petúnia. Deixa isso pra lá, James, a gente tá num baile, lembra? Temos que nos divertir.

- Verdade. E, olha só, tem um lado bom nisso: vou passar o feriado todo do seu lado! - disse James, abrindo um sorriso tão fofo que ela não pôde evitar rir.

- Nossa, que animador! - Lily falou sarcástica, e o sorriso dele se transformou num biquinho, que a fez rir mais ainda, e ele riu também. As risadas foram sumindo aos poucos e deixando apenas leves sorrisos em seus lábios, e seus olhos se comunicando intensamente.

- Seu sorriso é lindo, Lily. - ele falou, sua mão acariciando os cabelos dela de leve. A ruiva não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta, e os dois continuaram apenas se olhando, num daqueles momentos em que se perdia a noção do tempo e do mundo ao redor. Eles foram despertos por uma nota alta de guitarra que veio do palco, começando a introdução de uma música.

- Eu adoro essa música! - ela falou, corando ao perceber o quanto estavam próximos. - Vem, vamos dançar. - E os dois desapareceram na pista de dança.

A pista de dança estava cheia, e, por mais divertido que estivesse, Emilly precisava de ar fresco e alguma bebida. Ela já estava prestes a dizer isso para Sirius quando ele se inclinou para ela e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido. Ela sabia que ele fizera aquilo para ser ouvido em meio ao barulho, mas não deixou de sentir arrepios com a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

- Que tal uma bebida? - ele falou, e Emilly assentiu.

Os dois abriram caminho para fora da multidão e foram até a mesa de bebidas. Antes, porém, que chegassem lá, Sirius a puxou pela mão para um dos corredores desertos que saíam do Salão. Ela foi encostada à parede fria, com o coração aos saltos, sentindo o corpo dele se encostar ao seu. A mão dele, ainda presa à de Emilly, foi também para a parede, seus dedos se entrelaçando com um encaixe perfeito.

- Eu não aguento mais, Emilly. Não aguento mais te olhar disfarçadamente, ficar todos os dias ao seu lado sem poder te tocar. - Com as respirações alteradas e os olhos presos um ao outro, seus rostos se aproximavam mais e mais a medida que ele falava, com a voz sussurrada. - Não aguento mais te ver todo dia e não poder te beijar, e dizer que você é a pessoa mais especial do mundo pra mim.

Havia mais a ser dito, mas naquele momento foi inevitável que seus lábios se tocassem, com uma sutileza impressionante. Como eram macios aqueles lábios, Emilly pensava, bem melhor do que ela havia imaginado. Não tardou para que a língua dele abrisse caminho entre seus lábios e o beijo se tornasse mais intenso. Tudo que havia a ser dito foi demonstrado naquele beijo, aquela troca tão grande de carinho e de sentimentos que fazia qualquer palavra desnecessária. Depois de muito tempo, eles romperam o beijo, ofegantes.

- Eu quero você, Emy, quero que seja minha... - ele provavelmente completaria a frase com 'namorada', mas Emilly o interrompeu, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Já sou sua há muito tempo, Sirius. - e as bocas deles se encontraram novamente, dessa vez mais furiosos e necessitados, se procurando, se conhecendo. Emilly passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, enquanto Sirius a segurava pela cintura puxando-a mais para perto. Um besouro zumbiu perto do ouvido de Sirius e ele abanou a mão para espantá-lo, sem romper o beijo. Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo, apenas se beijando, sem saber quanto tempo exatamente havia passado.

- Temos que voltar pra festa, Si. - Ela disse em certo ponto, mal se aguentando em cima dos saltos, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

- Festa? Que festa? - Sirius brincou, voltando a tomar seus lábios. Como é que ela ia resistir a uma coisa daquelas? Suas bocas se juntavam tão perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Mas, com uma força de vontade incrível, ela se afastou do beijo e olhou-o nos olhos. Aqueles olhos acinzentados, ainda mais bonitos escurecidos assim pelo desejo.

- É sério, vão sentir nossa falta. - ela disse, mas estava com tanta vontade de ir quanto ele.

- Verdade, somos presenças muito ilustres, não é? - ele concordou, e se afastaram relutantes. Entraram novamente no Salão de braços dados, e foram ofuscados por alguns segundos pela luz.

O casal foi pegar algo para beber e encontraram Peter sentado em frente ao balcão de bebidas, servindo-se de Whisky de Fogo com as mãos trêmulas.

- Rabicho, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Cadê a Jessy? - perguntou Sirius, se aproximando do amigo para servir Vinho dos Elfos para ele e Emilly

- Ela está sentada lá, com um bico de todo tamanho. Ela não quer saber de mim, não. - falou o garoto, já com a voz meio mole. Era uma cena de dar dó.

- E só por isso você vai ficar aqui feito um perdedor? Corre atrás dela, cara. - disse Sirius, e deu um tapinha encorajador nas costas do amigo. Rabicho resmungou alguma coisa como "É, vou mesmo. Valeu", e Sirius e Emilly se afastaram.

- Falando em Jessy... - Emilly começou, hesitante, olhando para seu copo. - Vamos ser discretos hoje, ok? Só hoje, Sirius, eu não quero estragar o baile da minha amiga.

Sirius assentiu de leve e ela sorriu, aliviada. O que ele não fazia por ela, para ver aquele sorriso lindo? Mas mal eles sabiam que o baile de Jessy estava prestes a ser arruinado. Tomado por uma ébria coragem, Rabicho revirou o resto do copo num gole só e foi até Jessy, que estava sentada num canto, ainda emburrada.

- Jessy, vamos dançar. - ele falou, mais em tom de ordem do que de pedido.

- Me deixa em paz, Peter. - Ela levantou seus olhos marejados para o garoto e voltou a olhar para a pista de dança, sem desamarrar o bico. O garoto já estava se virando para obedecê-la quando se lembrou de novo do que Sirius dissera, e resolveu insistir. Sirius devia saber dessas coisas, afinal.

- Não deixo não, Jessy. Levanta daí e olha pra mim. - como ela não se mexeu, Rabicho se sentiu no direito de puxá-la pelo braço. Ela se levantou com uma careta de protesto. - Olha pra mim. Não dá pra ver que eu gosto de você? Me enxerga, Jessy, por favor!

Jessy nem teve tempo de dar uma resposta mal educada, ele a puxou pelo braço e colou seus lábios aos dela. Era a primeira vez que algum garoto a beijava, e ela não podia ter odiado mais. Era aquele bafo horrível de Whisky de Fogo e o pensamento de que ele não era Sirius, ela não podia suportar. Jessy o empurrou com força, quase fazendo-o cair, e saiu correndo, incapaz de dizer sequer uma palavra. Ela seguiu para o dormitório, cega pelas lágrimas. A garota tentou bloquear as imagens que apareciam em sua mente, de Emilly se divertindo no baile _com _Sirius, ela nem queria imaginar o que eles estariam fazendo agora. Jessy arrancou aquela droga de vestido feio assim que chegou no quarto, entrando em seus pijamas de ursinho e caindo na cama, imersa em sua falta de sorte. Por que nada dava certo pra ela?

Depois de um fora horrível daqueles, Rabicho também resolveu dar o fora. Ele saiu cabisbaixo do Salão, chutando pedrinhas pelo caminho. Se Jessy pelo menos abrisse aqueles olhões dela e deixasse de ser cabeça dura... Os dois podiam ser felizes juntos. Mas não, ela só queria Sirius, Sirius e mais Sirius. Será que ela não se tocava que o Sirius não queria nada com ela, que o Sirius é doido pela Emilly há sabe-se lá quanto tempo? Até o próprio Rabicho, que é lerdo como uma mula para esse tipo de coisa, já tinha percebido! Mas, também, quem mandou ele se apaixonar por uma iludida cabeça-dura? É, nada dava certo mesmo para ele.

Enquanto isso, de volta ao baile, James tomava o copo de Whisky de Fogo da mão de Lily. Ele não sabia se ela já havia tomado aquilo antes, mas era uma bebida bem forte, mesmo que ela só tivesse tomado umas duas ou três doses. Eles conversavam descontraídos numa mesa, e ela o olhou confusa quando ele tirou o copo de sua mão.

- Me concede uma última dança? - ele perguntou, se levantando e estendendo a mão.

- Última? - Lily segurou a mão dele para se levantar, sorrindo intrigada.

- Acha que não percebi essa sua carinha de sono? - Ela deu uma risada e assentiu, enquanto os dois iam para a pista de dança, muito mais vazia agora. As Bruxas de Salém tocavam uma música lenta, "Magic Works", se Lily não se enganava. Era bom sentir a mão dele segurando sua cintura enquanto eles rodopiavam no Salão ao som da música, seus olhares se comunicando. Depois da dança, eles subiram juntos as escadas que levavam à torre da Grifinória, Lily com a cabeça escorada no ombro dele. Chegaram ao Salão Comunal sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

- Obrigada, James, o baile foi... - ela não encontrou palavras para terminar a frase, então fez a única coisa que queria realmente fazer. Lily se aproximou de James e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Ele correspondeu por alguns segundos, maravilhado e surpreso, mas lego sentiu o gosto de Whisky de Fogo em sua boca e se afastou. Se ela estivesse fazendo isso só por causa da bebida, ele se sentiria um lixo depois.

- Não, Lily. Isso é o que eu mais quero, mas não agora. Eu não me perdoaria se eu me aproveitasse de você assim. Vá para a cama. – ele disse e lhe deu um beijo na testa, se afastando antes que cedesse à tentação de mudar de ideia.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e subiu as escadas, os lábios formigando com a sensação do beijo. Ela até pensou em explicar que não estava nem um pouco bêbada, mas desistiu.

Vários andares abaixo, Emilly estava quase desistindo daquela história de discrição. Ela e Sirius estavam dançando aquela música linda, as mãos dele seguravam firmemente sua cintura, uma delas acariciando suas costas, enquanto ela tinha o pescoço dele enlaçado por seus braços, suas unhas arranhando de leve a nuca dele e sentindo os cabelos dele se arrepiarem ali. Mas o mais mágico daquele momento era o olhar que eles trocavam, aquele olhar que transmitia ao outro tudo que as palavras não conseguiam. Seus lábios se tocaram de leve e ela se afastou, lembrando-se que estavam sendo discretos.

- Aqui não – ela sussurrou, e os dois saíram da pista de dança, rumo à saída do castelo. Passaram por Alice e Frank se agarrando violentamente em um canto, e por três garotas da Lufa-Lufa, aquelas que andavam com Jessy, bêbadas numa mesa, com uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo pela metade.

- Sirius, larga essazinha aí e vem dançar com e gente! - disse uma delas, com a voz embolada pela bebida, e as outras duas concordaram "é, larga essazinha aí!" em coro.

Emilly não conseguiu segurar a risada, e Sirius olhava para as Lufas como se elas tivessem duas cabeças. Os dois continuaram andando, de braços dados.

- Qual o problema dessas garotas? - ele perguntou, ainda com uma expressão de estranhamento engraçadíssima.

- Sei lá, elas são só umas mal-comidas, não liga pra isso.

- Mal-comidas? - ele repetiu, rindo. - Como sabe se elas são mal-comidas?

- Ora, se elas não fossem mal-comidas não estariam correndo atrás de você. - ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e Sirius soltou uma das suas gargalhadas que lembravam um latido.

Ele abriu a porta do Salão e os dois saíram para o jardim. Há três dias não nevava, e ainda havia um pouco de gelo derretendo aos pés das árvores, mas o gramado estava praticamente intacto, molhado apenas pelo orvalho. O céu estava claro, com uma lua quase cheia dando um brilho azulado para as coisas. O vento gelado de dezembro, porém, arrepiou os braços descoberto dela, mas Sirius já havia tirado a capa de sua veste e a jogado sobre os ombros da garota. Emilly sorriu e os dois se sentaram na relva, em frente ao lago.

- Então, por que _você_ está correndo atrás de mim? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Não estou correndo atrás de você! - Emilly deu um tapinha de leve no ombro dele, para mostrar sua indignação, e eles riram.

- Está correndo atrás de que, então? - ele disse, segurando a mão dela em seu ombro. Os olhos deles se comunicavam de novo, aqueles olhos cinzentos brilhando azulados na lua.

- Do tempo perdido. - ela murmurou, e seus lábios finalmente encontraram os dele novamente, eletricidade percorrendo os corpos de ambos.

- Olha só. – disse Sirius, um tempo depois, pegando uma pedrinha perto dos pés dela e fechando-a na mão. – Sopra. – ele falou estendendo a mão para Emilly. Ela lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo, mas soprou de leve os dedos dele. Sirius abriu a mão e a pedrinha tinha agora o formato de um coração.

- Que gracinha! Como é que você fez isso?

- Tenho estudado como conduzir magia sem varinha, mas até agora isso é o máximo que eu consigo fazer. - ele disse, como se isso não fosse grande coisa. - Toma, fica com ele. - Sirius entregou o coraçãozinho na mão dela e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido, sussurrando de leve. - Para você lembrar que meu coração é seu.

Não tinha resposta melhor que um beijo. Emilly não sabia que Sirius Black podia ser tão romântico, e estava adorando aquilo. Eles ficaram por um longo tempo se beijando, sem pensar em mais nada, se esquecendo de todo o mundo em volta deles. Depois se deitaram lado a lado na relva, contemplando aquele céu límpido tão incomum no inverno.

- Está vendo aquela estrela ali? – disse Sirius apontando para o céu.

- Eu estou vendo um monte de estrelas, Sirius. – ela respondeu o óbvio.

- Aquela ali, Emy. A mais brilhante de todas.

- Ah, eu estou vendo. Ela é linda!

- Não é? Ela se chama Sirius. – ele disse, e Emilly riu, sem acreditar. - É verdade!

- Você tem o nome de uma estrela? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Uhum. Eu e metade da minha família. Meu pai mesmo se chama Órion, não lembra?

- Ah é verdade... Que gracinha, Sirius, você é uma estrelinha! - ela zombou.

- Não, estrelinha é muito gay. Eu sou um estrelo macho. - Sirius se fingiu de ofendido, e Emilly riu. Ele a beijou ardentemente, como que para provar que era mesmo um estrelo macho.

- Muito macho por sinal... – ela comentou, meio zonza, quando partiram o beijo. Os dois voltaram a olhar para as estrelas e ficaram ali um pouco, conversando amenidades, Emilly acomodada no ombro dele enquanto Sirius acariciava seus cabelos. E depois foram para seus dormitórios, com uma paz que há muito tempo não sentiam e a certeza de que tinham um ao outro.

Alice e Frank estavam no sétimo andar, encostados numa parede, se beijando com fúria, ele com a mão na coxa dela, ela arranhando o pescoço dele. Ambos tinham apenas uma coisa em mente. De repente, eles sentiram a parede tremer sob eles.

- O que você fez? – Frank perguntou, ofegante, ao partir o beijo.

- Eu não fiz nada. Não foi você? – disse Alice, com os olhos turvos e os lábios vermelhos. Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Hey, de onde surgiu aquela porta? – Frank olhava para uma porta ao lado deles, onde antes não havia nada além de uma parede lisa e vazia.

- Vamos ver o que é. – sugeriu Alice.

Eles giraram a maçaneta com cuidado e abriram a porta. Deram de cara com um quarto todo decorado com corações de todos os tipos e tamanhos e uma cama redonda no centro

- Wow! De quem será isso aqui? – disse Frank, maravilhado.

- Tanto faz, agora é nosso. – disse Alice apontando a varinha para a porta e trancando-a.

- Tem certeza que você quer... Aqui e agora? Quer dizer, você bebeu um pouco, pode se arrepender depois...

- Tá brincando? Um quarto que aparece do nada! Vai ser a coisa mais mágica da minha vida. E eu _sei_ que você não vai deixar que eu me arrependa.

Frank a beijou gentilmente, e abraçou-a pela cintura. Ele passou os beijos para o pescoço e virou Alice de costas, sem parar de beijar seu pescoço e ombros. Alice sorriu ao sentir os dedos dele abrindo o zíper de seu vestido.


	10. Natal

_Capítulo 10 – Natal_

SIRIUS BLACK FAZ JURAS DE AMOR PARA EMILLY CAREY!

_Sim curiosos aluninhos de Hogwarts, é isso mesmo que vocês estão lendo. Todos que conhecem o histórico pornográfico de Black (ou já fizeram parte dele) vão se surpreender com o que ele falou no baile para a Srta. Carey, que tem um histórico quase tão interessante quanto o de Black:_

_ "__Emilly, amor da minha vida, meu docinho de abobora, você é tudo para mim, eu não seria capaz de viver sem você do meu lado. Eu te amo Emilly! Casa comigo?!" e ela respondeu apenas: "Tá, você é gostoso..." então eles se beijaram e passaram o baile inteiro discutindo sobre seu chalé à beira do mar e quantos filhos eles terão. Black confessou que quer encher a casa de pequenos Siriusinhos, quanto mais, melhor._

_Rita Skeeter_

Era o que se lia em cartazes com letras garrafais, pregados por todo o castelo, em cada pedaço de parede. Era o que se lia nos rostos espantados e o que se ouvia nas fofocas de corredor. E os dois coitados que foram difamados estavam inocentemente em seus dormitórios, enquanto todos em Hogwarts pensavam que eles estavam noivos. Bom, não por muito tempo.

- Dói pra caramba, mas ele foi tããããão carinhoso... – contava Alice para as meninas no dormitório, exceto para Jessy, que estava chorando em algum lugar.

Elas já estavam sabendo dos cartazes, pois Jessy acordou-as gritando com Emilly, esfregando um exemplar em seu nariz. Emilly, ainda sonolenta, explicou que ela tinha, sim, ficado com Sirius, mas não daquele jeito melodramático, e que queria ter contado para Jessy ela mesma. Parece que Jessy não acreditou, ou não gostou da verdade, porque ela saiu chorando e dizendo que precisava ficar sozinha. Agora, depois de Emilly e Lily terem contado o que havia acontecido com elas no baile, Alice falava às amigas sobre a noite dela.

- Acho que eu sempre soube que você seria a primeira de nós, Lice. – disse Emilly, sentada em sua cama, ainda de pijamas.

- Jura? Eu sempre achei que seria você! – exclamou Alice, e elas riram.

- Droga, eu não devia ter beijado o James. Maldito uísque de Fogo. – lamentou-se Lily, depois de um curto silêncio entre elas.

- Lily, para de culpar o coitado do uísque, ele não fez nada! Você _não_ estava bêbada! – Emilly apelou, apontando o dedo para a ruiva. – Você beijou James Potter porque você quis! Aceita isso!

Lily olhou assustada para a amiga, e depois desabou:

- Tá bom, foi mesmo porque eu quis. Mas agora que estou pensando melhor, acho que eu não devia ter feito isso. Quero dizer, não tenho certeza ainda do que eu sinto pelo James, e eu tenho medo de me magoar porque... bom, vocês conhecem o passado dele.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Lily? - falou Alice, apoiando o queixo entre os joelhos. - Acho que o próprio fato de você estar com medo de se magoar quer dizer que gosta dele o bastante pra pensar nisso; se não gostasse dele, não iria se magoar.

- E o que o James fez ontem depois do baile, pra mim, é prova suficiente que ele está mudado e que realmente gosta de você. - completou Emilly.

- Acho que vocês podem ter razão... - falou a ruiva, pensativa, olhando para as cortinas em volta de sua cama.

- Lily, querida, nós sempre temos razão! - brincou Emilly, e Lily mostrou a língua para a amiga, que riu.

Se havia um momento para ela dizer a James que realmente queira ficar com ele, o momento fora na noite anterior, e agora não havia como voltar atrás. O que ela iria fazer agora era continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse realmente culpa do Whisky de Fogo. Ela se levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro, falando alguma coisa sobre ir tomar banho e refrescar as ideias.

- Refrescar as ideias uma ova, ela vai é esquecer tudo isso e fingir que nada aconteceu! - falou Emilly assim que a amiga fechou a porta do banheiro.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! O que a gente vai fazer pra impedi-la?

- Bom, talvez eu tenha algumas ideias... natalinas. - Emilly falou, maliciosa, e as duas começaram a planejar o pequeno "empurrãozinho" que elas dariam na amiga. Tudo estritamente necessário, claro.

Depois que as três já estavam arrumadas, desceram para o Salão Comunal, e encontraram os marotos lá, com dois garotos do quarto ano os cercando.

- Cara, você pegou a Emilly Carey? - um deles, cheio de espinhas no rosto, falava animado para Sirius. - Você é mesmo o cara! É verdade isso que vocês dois estão noivos?

- Para de falar besteira, garoto! - Sirius disse, claramente sem graça. James e Remus, ao lado dele, só conseguiam rir. Parecia que Sirius ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Emilly chegou ao seu lado, fazendo os garotos do quarto ano pararem, olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

- Acho que você devia mesmo parar de falar besteira, garoto. Você realmente acha que Sirius Black ia me "pegar"? - ela falou, jogando o cabelo para trás dos ombros displicentemente. Agora até Sirius a encarava, misturando confusão e adoração. - Eu sou uma dama, caso você não saiba, e não se "pega" uma dama. É por isso que eu estou com o Sirius, entendeu? - ela completou, e deu um selinho em Sirius, que correspondeu na hora, colocando a mão em sua cintura.

Os garotos olhavam, ainda hipnotizados, mas claramente embaraçados agora. Entrada triunfal? Ninguém fazia aquilo melhor que Emilly Carey, e era por isso que o Salão Comunal estava todo em silêncio, olhando para o casal.

- E não, nós não estamos noivos. Agora vai achar alguma coisa melhor pra fazer. - Sirius, completou. Os garotos assentiram, abobados, e saíram correndo. Depois ele cumprimentou as garotas e se virou para Emilly. - Obrigado, _dear_, eu estava tentando me livrar daqueles dois a um tempão.

- Por nada, a parte do beijo foi até divertida. - ela respondeu, piscando, e eles riram. - Então, vamos pro Salão Principal? Nós dois temos uns assuntos pendentes com uma tal de Skeeter para resolver.

- E nós temos um problema maior ainda... - falou Rabicho, e todos olharam para ele. - Fome! Daqui a pouco tiram o café da manhã da mesa, e nós aqui, sem comer nada!

Eles riram e foram juntos para o Salão Principal. Era bom saber que Peter voltara ao normal. O baixinho ainda estava meio deprimido por causa de Jessy, mas só dele ter voltado a falar de comida, já era um bom sinal.

- Então, alguém sabe quem é essa Rita Skeeter? - perguntou Sirius, depois que o grupo atravessou o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Acho que ela é do quinto ou sexto ano, se for quem eu estou pensando. É uma daquelas Sonserinas idiotas que andam com a vadia da Greengrass. - falou Alice, sendo abraçada pela cintura por Frank. Os dois pareciam mais grudados que nunca.

- Uma loira de óculos? Acho que é mesmo ela. - confirmou Lily. - Me pergunto o que diabos ela quer ganhar espalhando essa fofoca.

- O que ela _quer_ eu não sei, mas o que ela _vai_ _ganhar_ é um bom tapa, se depender de mim. - disse Emilly, e os outros riram.

Quando eles chegaram ao Salão Principal, enquanto o resto do grupo foi para a mesa da Grifinória, Sirius e Emilly rumaram direto para a mesa da Sonserina. Havia ali só três sonserinas loiras e de óculos. Uma era do primeiro ano, e parecia inocente demais para ser Skeeter. Outra devia ser do terceiro ou quarto ano, e estava lendo um pesado livro enquanto comia suas torradas, alheia demais ao resto do mundo para ter acabado de espalhar uma fofoca por toda a escola. A terceira, no entanto, tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto conversava com um grande grupo de pessoas, que era de fato o grupo da vadia da Greengrass. Seus cachos loiros caiam até os ombros, e os óculos de gatinho realçavam suas maçãs do rosto altas. Não restava dúvida de que a dona daquela risada aguda era Rita Skeeter.

- Skeeter? Podemos conversar? - falou Sirius, quando os dois estavam próximos o suficiente dela. A garota se virou para eles e se levantou, ainda com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Ora, se não é o casal mais popular de Hogwarts? Graças a mim, é claro. - ela disse, arrancando uma careta de Emilly. Mas, de fato, o Salão todo estava em silêncio agora, assistindo o que prometia ser um ótimo espetáculo.

- Ah, era exatamente sobre isso que nós queríamos falar, como adivinhou? - falou Emilly, sarcástica. - Acontece que eu e o Sirius não precisamos de calúnias ao nosso respeito para sermos populares, então obrigada pelo esforço, mas foi em vão. Agora você pode, por favor, parar de inventar coisas sobre nós?

- Inventar? Então está negando que vocês dois estão juntos? - perguntou Skeeter, ácida.

- Não, nós estamos mesmo juntos, mas todo o resto que está naquele cartaz é a mentira mais ridícula que eu já vi! - falou Sirius. - Que direito você pensa que tem de sair espalhando esses boatos sem fundamento sobre nós?

- Escuta, _querido_, eu tenho um compromisso com a notícia, a verdade e o jornalismo investigativo! - defendeu-se a sonserina, e Emilly deu uma risada de deboche.

- Você quer dizer: com a fofoca, a mentira deslavada e o intrometimento na vida dos outros, não é? - disse ela, deixando a loira sem resposta. - Escuta você, _querida, _só porque você não tem uma vida amorosa, isso não te dá direito de se meter na dos outros. Se você mexer com a gente ou com qualquer um dos nossos amigos, você não vai gostar nadinha de como sua cara vai ficar, garota. Daqui pra frente você dobra a língua pra falar de mim, ou melhor, _morde_ a língua, que aí você morre envenenada!

Ela saiu puxando Sirius pela mão, seus saltos ecoando pelo Salão enquanto ficava para trás uma Rita Skeeter derrotada e sem reação. O Salão explodiu em comentários animados quando eles dois se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória.

- Então, o que acharam do show? - perguntou a morena, começando a se servir.

- Espetacular, devia fazer isso mais vezes. - brincou James, antes de morder uma maçã.

- Espero que não, se isso significar a Skeeter espalhando boatos ridículos de novo. - Sirius falou, revirando os olhos. Eles riram, e voltaram a conversar sobre amenidades.

- Então, todos nos vamos ficar aqui para o natal certo? - perguntou Alice.

- Eu não. - disse Peter com a boca cheia - Mamãe quer que eu vá para casa, nós vamos viajar, eu acho.

- O quê? Rabicho, por que você não nos avisou isso antes? - James falou, parecendo indignado.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci. Qual o problema?

- É essa semana, seu trasgo! - ralhou James, e Rabicho pareceu ainda mais confuso por um segundo, antes do entendimento brilhar em seus olhos. Era naquela semana a lua cheia, e Remus se transformaria em lobisomem dali a dois dias.

- Desculpa, vou ter que perder essa. - ele falou, sacudindo os ombros - Você e o Almofadinhas dão conta. - James revirou os olhos, enquanto os outros encaravam os dois com expressões confusas.

- Só eu que boiei, ou tem mais alguém que não entendeu nada? - falou Emilly, despertando risadas nos amigos.

- Fica tranquila, Emy, são só as besteiras costumeiras do Pontas, nada de importante. - acudiu Sirius, fazendo os outros rirem. Emilly, contudo, continuou intrigada com aquilo, embora tivesse deixado o assunto morrer.

- A Jessy também vai para casa hoje - disse Lily.

Com aquela pequena frase, ela conseguiu suspender o ar de todo o grupo. Os garotos não tinham visto o chilique de Jessy aquela manhã, mas todos sabiam que ela não devia estar reagindo bem ao namoro de Sirius e Emilly. Ela não estava ali no café da manhã, e era de se imaginar que ela sumisse pelo resto do dia. Por mais que gostasse da amiga, Emilly estava perdendo a paciência com Jessy. Francamente, depois de seis anos levando um fora atrás do outro, a garota ainda não acordara para a vida real, aquilo não era normal.

- Espero que ela volte melhor. - falou Emilly, e todos concordaram.

Um lado bom de se andar com os Marotos era que com eles a conversa nunca ficava pesada por muito tempo, e logo eles voltaram a falar de coisas banais como Quadribol e rock bruxo. Enquanto Emilly e Sirius entravam novamente em sua eterna discussão sobre as Bruxas de Salém, tentando decidir se a banda ficara melhor ou pior sem Slaxy, o guitarrista, Alice ouvia a conversa de Lily e James aos cochichos ao seu lado.

- Escuta, James, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz ontem. Eu não estava pensando direito e... - começou a ruiva, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Você fala como se tivesse feito algo errado, Lily. Aquilo foi o melhor presente de Natal que eu podia ganhar! - ela corou fortemente, mas James continuou - Mas eu sei que você não estava pensando, e sei que não vai se repetir. Tudo bem, Lily, eu entendo. - ele parecia triste ao dizer aquilo, e Lilly colocou sua não sobre a dele na mesa.

- Eu gostava da amizade que nós tínhamos antes, vamos continuar com ela, ok? - James concordou, mas ela não precisava ter dito nada, apenas o toque de sua mão fora o suficiente para confortá-lo.

Lily não tinha jeito mesmo, pensava Alice, enquanto voltava sua atenção para a conversa dos outros amigos, que agora falavam de Quadribol. A ruiva era teimosa como um grindylow, e não assumiria seus sentimentos facilmente. É, ela e Emilly realmente teriam que dar um empurrãozinho natalino na amiga, e ainda assim Alice desconfiava que não seria o suficiente.

Depois do café da manhã, Remus foi até Natalie na mesa da Corvinal. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um selinho e vieram até o resto do grupo. Então foram todos para o corujal mandar cartas de feliz Natal para suas famílias. Até Sirius mandou um bilhete para sua prima Andrômeda, a única de sua família com quem ele falava. Emilly, por outro lado, estava mandando uma carta bem grande para sua casa, junto com um pequeno embrulho de presente.

- Pensei que você não tinha uma relação boa com sua mãe. - disse Sirius, que a abraçava pelas costas enquanto ela dobrava a carta para colocar no envelope.

- Não tenho mesmo, isso aqui é pros elfos lá de casa. - ela disse, e riu da cara de espanto do namorado.

- Você tá brincando, não é? - ele falou, ainda incrédulo.

- Não, é sério! Quer ver? Pode ler. - falou Emilly, tirando a carta do envelope e entregando ao garoto. Sirius abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler.

_Queridos Pio e Pia, _

_ Estou morrendo de saudades, mas vou passar o feriado aqui em Hogwarts com meus amigos esse ano. Estou muito bem, apesar de estar tendo que estudar muito. Ah, vocês não vão acreditar, estou namorando o Sirius! Aquele mesmo Sirius que era meu amigo no primeiro ano. Não faça bico, Pio, pois estou muito feliz. Mas chega de falar de mim._

_ Como vocês estão? Espero que a megera não esteja fazendo vocês se castigarem. Se ela estiver, lembrem-se do que eu disse antes de sair de casa: vocês estão proibidos de se castigar! Não quero que vocês fiquem se machucando, vocês sabem disso. Espero que vocês tenham um bom Natal. Façam uma ceia decente para vocês e os outros elfos, ok? Já disse que vocês não precisam comer as sobras da Vanessa, principalmente na noite de Natal. _

_ Pia, estou mandando alguns novelos de lã e agulhas novas para você tecer agasalhos para todos vocês. É meu presente de natal, certo? Estou mandando também a receita daquela batata assada que eu te falei. Consegui com uma elfa aqui de Hogwarts chamada Bonnie, é ela quem prepara as batatas. Imagino que vocês duas ficariam muito amigas se se conhecessem. Estou enviando a receita junto com o outro presente. _

_ Então, se aquela loira aguada se lembrar que eu existo, avisem a ela que eu vou passar o Natal aqui. Aproveitem as festas, certo? Feliz Natal!_

_ Com carinho, Emilly._

- Emy, você é mesmo a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço! - disse Sirius depois de ler a carta, entregando-a para a garota.

- Sou mesmo, não sou? - ela brincou, se fingindo de convencida, e eles riram. - Mas falando sério, esses dois elfos são praticamente minha família, eles cuidaram mais de mim que a minha mãe, então eu os considero muito...

- Eu entendo. - ele falou, acariciando de leve o rosto dela. - Mas me diz uma coisa, você pode dar lã aos seus elfos e mandar eles tecerem roupas? Isso não os liberta?

- É claro que não! Um elfo só se liberta quando o dono lhe dá uma roupa. Até onde eu sei, ninguém veste um novelo de lã.

- Você devia ser advogada, sabia? - ele disse, rindo.

- Boa ideia... Será que eu ficaria sexy de terninho?

- Você fica sexy de qualquer jeito, Emy. - murmurou Sirius, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, corando de leve com o elogio. Eles se beijaram ternamente, aproveitando cada sensação.

- Hey, vocês dois! - James chamou, estragando o momento. - Eu sei que estão dodos para encher a casa de "Siriusinhos", mas a gente já está indo embora. Está congelando aqui em cima, e todo mundo quer ir pra frente da lareira. Vocês vêm ou não? - todos já estavam mesmo na porta do corujal, apenas esperando pelos dois. Eles se juntaram aos amigos, que riam do comentário de James.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Pontas! - falou Sirius dando um soco de leve no ombro do amigo, e os dos riram.

- Então, nós vamos para o Salão Comunal, certo? Estou louca por uma lareira. - disse Lily, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. Nuvens pesadas se formavam no céu, e parecia que logo ia começar a nevar.

- Vamos sim, ainda falta mais ou menos uma hora até as carruagens saírem e o Rabicho ir embora. A gente fica por lá enquanto isso. - Remus disse, consultando seu relógio.

- Espera, eu posso entrar no Salão de vocês? - falou Natalie, receosa.

- Tecnicamente não, mas camuflada no meio de um bando de grifinórios você pode. - disse Emilly, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Gostei desse jeito de pensar! - disse a corvinal, e os outros riram.

Eles foram conversando amenidades e brincando até a torre da Grifinória. O clima entre eles estava leve, eles se esqueceram da guerra lá fora, dos N.I.E.M.s, do Torneio Tribruxo e de qualquer coisa que pudesse preocupá-los. Naquele feriado, eles queriam descansar e se divertir, e até agora tudo estava perfeito. Perfeito demais. Assim que passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, deram de cara com Jessy. Ninguém teve tempo de fazer ou dizer nada antes que...

PLAFT! A mão de Jessy acertou em cheio o rosto de Emilly.

Emilly colocou automaticamente a mão onde a garota tinha batido, e ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo ao redor: seus amigos pareciam em choque e todos os outros alunos no salão haviam parado o que estavam fazendo e se aproximavam curiosos. A garota então respirou fundo e voltou-se para a causadora de toda aquela confusão.

- O que foi isso, Jessy? Pirou de vez, é? – a morena disparou.

- Eu te odeio, sua vadia! – Jessy berrou. Emilly nunca havia visto a amiga tão descontrolada. – O Sirius é MEU! Eu quero ele de volta!

Aquela loucura de Jessy já estava fora de controle, era hora de Emilly finalmente dizer o que ela e as amigas vinham querendo há muito tempo:

- Olha aqui, Jessy, eu estou, alias, _todos nós estamos _– ela gesticulou apontando os amigos, que pareciam estar voltando a realidade agora – cansados dessas suas fantasias! Eu e as meninas suportamos você delirando por seis anos! Agora chega! Nós passamos por cima de muita chatice e loucura suas, mas parece que você só vai entender se a verdade der um murro na sua cara! Então aí vai: o Sirius não é seu, nem meu, nem de ninguém, porque ele não é uma droga de brinquedinho e o Sirius não te ama e nem nunca vai te amar, porque você parece uma maluca!

Ao ouvir isso, Jessy fez menção de partir para cima de Emilly, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e a segurou. Por um momento Emilly ficou com medo de que Jessy o agarrasse, mas a garota estava tão descontrolada que parecia nem ter percebido quem a estava segurando e não parava de se debater tentando se soltar.

- Você arruinou a minha vida, Emilly! Eu vou matar você, sua vadia! – era só o que Jessy conseguia urrar, os olhos vermelhos e quase saltando das órbitas. Até que Sirius, cansado da gritaria e da loucura da garota, resolveu acabar com aquilo ele mesmo.

- Jessy! – ele chamou, sua voz firme se sobrepondo aos berros. Foi então que a garota percebeu quem a estava segurando e ficou paralisada. - Sai daqui, Jessy, antes que você faça mais merda.

- M... Mas Sirius... Eu te amo! – balbuciou a magricela.

- Mas _eu _não te amo, Jessy! E eu não quero uma descontrolada feito você perto da minha namorada! – ele finalizou soltando a garota.

Jessy olhou ao seu redor, encarando os amigos, nenhum deles parecia disposto a intervir a seu favor. Ela então começou a chorar e correu para fora do Salão Comunal. Jessy olhou ao seu redor, encarando os amigos, nenhum deles parecia disposto a intervir a seu favor. Ela então começou a chorar e correu para fora do Salão Comunal. O retrato se fechou estrondosamente atrás da garota, e tudo ficou em silêncio por um segundo. Então cochichos e comentários explodiram de uma vez no Salão, e Emilly se jogou nos braços do namorado, enterrando o rosto em seu peito e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. No instante seguinte, todos os seus amigos estavam em volta dela, com olhares preocupados.

- Está tudo bem, Emy... - sussurrou Sirius, acariciando seus cabelos de leve. Aquelas palavras pareceram acalmá-la, como se aquilo fosse se tornar verdade só porque ele dissera. Ainda assim, a dor do que acabara de acontecer queimava em seu peito e ardia em seu rosto.

- Eu acabei de perder uma amiga, não está nada bem, Si! A Jessy é meio doida, mas eu gostava dela! - Ela falou, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas. Chorar lhe fazia parecer fraca, e essa era a última coisa que Emilly queria naquele momento.

- Você ainda tem a nós, Emy, e quer saber? Quem está perdendo é a Jessy. É ela quem se recusa a ver a realidade, e é ela quem está perdendo em deixar de ser amiga de uma pessoa incrível como você. - disse Lily, sua voz doce e reconfortante.

Emilly se virou para a ruiva, sorrindo de leve para ela, e viu todos os seus amigos ali, dando a ela palavras de apoio. Será que quando chegava uma coisa boa em sua vida, outra tinha sempre que partir? Será que esse seria sempre seu castigo, sua maldição, mesmo que ela não tivesse... Não. Emilly arrancou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, varrendo-os para o canto mais escuro e escondido de sua mente. Não, não pensaria nisso agora. Agora seus amigos estavam ali, Sirius estava ali, e ela sabia que podia sempre contar com aquelas pessoas. Sabia que era amada, e isso aqueceu um pouco seu coração. Nem todas as coisas boas haviam partido, afinal, e Emilly ainda tinha muitas delas.

As coisas foram aos poucos voltando à normalidade. Depois do almoço, o trem partiu com os alunos que passariam o Natal em casa, levando Jessy e Peter embora. A neve caiu de uma vez durante a tarde, e os jovens se divertiram dentro do castelo, nada de estudos, nada de guerra, nada de Torneio. O jantar de Natal de Hogwarts estava magnífico, como sempre. Os flocos de neve que caiam do teto enfeitiçado chegavam até quase encostarem nas velas flutuantes antes de desaparecer. As mesas estavam cheias do mais magnífico banquete, um pelo qual Peter daria sua vida, se estivesse ali.

Depois da ceia, os Marotos e as garotas continuaram sua festa no Salão Comunal, na frente da lareira e com algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Trocaram presentes, como não podia deixar de ser. Lily corou de leve ao receber o presente que James lhe entregara: um perfume, uma fragrância de lírios, é claro. Ela nunca gostara muito de receber coisas de lírios, talvez por achar falta de criatividade, mas aquele presente era perfeito. Havia naquele perfume um encanto especial simplesmente por ter sido ele quem a dera. Depois daquilo, ela até se sentiu sem graça ao entregar para James seu presente, uma caixa de truques da Zonko's, embora ele tenha achado a coisa mais magnífica do mundo. Os olhos dele ficavam tão bonitos quando brilhavam maravilhados daquele jeito! Não que Lily ficasse pensando naquelas coisas.

Emilly também ficou maravilhada com o presente que recebera de Sirius, uma fina pulseira de prata que imitava ramos entrelaçados de uma planta, com pequenos rubis incrustados (ela reconheceria rubis verdadeiros em qualquer lugar) e finamente lapidados em formato de rosas. Era uma das joias mais lindas que ela já vira! Ela agradeceu com palavras e com um beijo, e entregou seu presente ao namorado. Ele abriu o embrulho sorrindo, e seu sorriso se alargou quando ele viu o que era.

- Uma camisa das Vespas, autografada pelo próprio Ludo Bagman! Emy, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! Onde você conseguiu uma raridade dessas? - ele falou, com um misto de gratidão e espanto.

- Que nada, foi fácil! O Ludo costumava frequentar a minha casa, ou melhor, o quarto da minha mãe, então eu mandei uma carta para ele pedindo esse pequeno favorzinho. - ela disse, sorrindo displicente. Os queixos de seus amigos caíram, seus olhos se arregalaram, e Alice soltou uma pequena risada.

- Fala sério, sua mãe tinha um caso com o Ludo Bagman?! - exclamou Natalie, que ainda não estava acostumada com as histórias sobre Vanessa Carey. Bom, no final das contas nenhum deles nunca conseguia se acostumar completamente com a mãe de Emilly, mas a corvinal era sem dúvidas a mais espantada.

- Ache um homem de sangue puro que nunca tenha tido um caso com ela, e eu te dou dez galeões. - falou Emilly, e os outros riram.

Lily acordou no dia seguinte com o som de um despertador. Raios pálidos de sol invadiam as brechas na cortina escarlate em volta de sua cama. Além do relógio que tocava, o silêncio era absoluto. Emy e Alice ainda deviam estar dormindo, ou ela ouviria suas vozes conversando. A ruiva se levantou e puxou as cortinas, desarmando prontamente o despertador, e foi acordar as amigas. O quarto, porém, estava vazio, as camas de Emilly e Alice arrumadas. Lily olhou o relógio, preocupada se teria acordado muito tarde. Não, ainda eram oito horas. O que dera naquelas duas para terem pulado da cama tão cedo, ainda mais tendo ido dormir tarde como haviam na noite anterior? E, depois que ela parou para pensar, aquele despertador não estava ali antes...

Ela se arrumou rapidamente, ansiosa para descobrir o que as amigas estavam aprontando, e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Quando chegou, Alice e Emilly estavam ali, sentadas em sofás com Frank, Sirius e Remus, tudo parecia perfeitamente normal. Ela notou que James não estava ali, mas não quis perguntar onde ele estava, para Sirius não caçoar dela – ele adorava fazer isso.

- Bom dia, Lily! Demorou para acordar, hein? A Tia Mimi estava te procurando, quer que você vá ao escritório dela agora mesmo. - disse Emilly, com o braço de Sirius em volta do ombro.

- McGonnagal?! Que estranho... Ela disse o que era? - perguntou a ruiva, franzindo o cenho. O que a diretora da Grifinória poderia querer com ela àquela hora da manha?

- Não disse nada, só que era urgente. Se eu fosse você iria logo, ela parecia meio desesperada! - falou Alice, com aqueles seus olhos azuis arregalados.

Lily passou pelo retrato e foi o mais rápido possível para o escritório da diretora, começando a ficar preocupada. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com seus pais ou com sua irmã? Ela não se permitiu pensar demais sobre isso, pois um aperto surgiu em seu coração com aquela ideia. Não, devia ser outra coisa. James não estava com os amigos, então podia ser que ele estivesse com Minerva também, e fosse só alguma coisa relacionada à escola. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido, o que ela e James teriam em comum para tratar com a professora? Não, ele provavelmente ainda estava dormindo, ou no café da manhã, ou em algum lugar se agarrando com uma aluna de Beuxbattons... Ela tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça também, incomodada com a imagem que veio à sua mente.

Chegando à sala da diretora, porém, ela teve uma pequena surpresa. James estava mesmo lá, com uma expressão claramente desconcertada. Ela bateu de leve na porta aberta e entrou, receosa.

- Com licença, professora, Emilly disse que a senhora queria me ver. - falou Lily, e os olhos afiados de McGonnagal a fitaram com espanto.

- Ora, parece que a Srta. Carey resolveu lotar a minha sala hoje, sem nenhum motivo aparente! Não, eu não a mandei chamar você nem o Sr. Potter, eu nem mesmo vi Emilly Carey hoje. Essa menina não tem limites... - disse a professora, com a voz um pouco exasperada, balançando a cabeça em reprovação. - Podem ir, vocês dois. E chamem a Srta. Carey quando a virem, quero ter uma conversa séria com ela.

Lily e James saíram da sala de Minerva completamente embaraçados, e andaram por um tempo sem dizer nada. Então James começou a rir e Lily o seguiu, as risadas dos dois ecoando no corredor.

- A Emilly é maluca! Por que diabos ela mandou a gente pra cá? - falou o moreno entre os risos.

- Sinceramente, não divido que ela tenha feito isso só para irritar a McGonnagal. - disse Lily, e os dois riram mais ainda daquela loucura. - Mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que ela está aprontando alguma coisa...

Eles foram conversando amenidades no caminho de volta. Era tão confortável estar com James, a conversa fluía com eles como se tudo fosse simples e leve como aquelas palavras. Eles compreendiam perfeitamente um ao outro, e parecia que estar ao lado dele era a coisa mais certa e natural do mundo. Aquela pequena caminhada pelo castelo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta, tudo em volta parando para dar lugar aos dois. Quando chegaram à porta do Salão Comunal, porém, o tempo voltou a correr, mas ainda mais acelerado que o normal. Lily falou a senha para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, e os dois entraram juntos no Salão. Mal a porta havia se fechado atrás deles, seus amigos estavam apontando para eles e gritando:

- De baixo do visco!

Lily sentiu seu rosto queimando em rubor, e James se virou para ela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. No segundo seguinte, eles estavam se beijando. Lily, sempre tão racional, naquele segundo parou de pensar. Tudo com o que ela se importava naquele momento eram os lábios dele contra os seus, as mãos dele a puxando de leve pela cintura, os cabelos dele sedosos sob seus dedos. E, tão rápido como começou, o beijo terminou. Ela corou novamente ao se virar para os amigos e ver que eles sorriam maliciosos, seu rosto ficando quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Ela olhou novamente para James, que também sorria, mas sacudiu os ombros como se pedisse desculpa.

- Pode ignorar esse também, você sabe. - ele murmurou.

- Vou ignorar. - ela falou, mais confiante do que se sentia, e foi sentar-se com os amigos, seguida por James, que foi para o lado oposto do sofá. - Eu vou te matar por isso, Emy. - sussurrou a ruiva, para que só a amiga ouvisse.

- Matar? Não, você ainda vai é me agradecer.

- McGonnagal quer te ver na sala dela, aliás. Boa sorte com sua futura detenção. - caçoou Lily. Emilly, contudo, já esperava que a professora a chamasse para conversar depois que ela mandasse dois alunos para sua sala sem motivo aparente, e estava preparada para o sermão. Era um pequeno preço a se pagar para dar o empurrãozinho que ela pretendia naqueles dois.

- Detenção com a Tia Mimi, eu? Francamente, Lily, há quanto tempo você estuda nessa escola? - ela falou, e se levantou do sofá, atraindo a atenção dos amigos. - Então, eu estou indo na Minnie Mac responder por meus terríveis atos, encontro vocês no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, ok?

- Ok, se você ainda estiver viva depois de falar com ela. - brincou James, e a morena deu apenas uma risada, sumindo pela porta do retrato em seguida.

McGonnagal não parecia tão brava quando Emilly chegou à sua sala, estava apenas escrevendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho. Quando a garota bateu à porta e a professora levantou os olhos para ela, porém, ficou bem claro que estava irritada. Emilly tinha um longo histórico de irreverência para com ela, apenas com ela, o que deixava Minerva intrigada e exasperada, sem conseguir entender porque a menina insistia em fazer aquelas coisas. Entretanto, lá no fundo, ela tinha que admitir para si mesma – e para mais ninguém – que Emilly era sua aluna preferida. Não só por ser uma das melhores da classe em Transfiguração, mas porque a garota conseguia despertar nela um sentimento de maternidade que ela não sabia que tinha.

- Que história é essa de mandar Evans e Potter para minha sala sem motivo algum, Srta. Carey? - ralhou a professora, mantendo o profissionalismo e o rigor que eram característicos seus.

- Mas eu tinha um motivo, Tia Mimi! O motivo era fazer os dois passarem juntos em baixo do visco que nós armamos na entrada do Salão Comunal. - falou Emilly, como se aquilo justificasse qualquer coisa. Minerva rolou os olhos em reprovação.

- Ora, que você arrumasse uma forma mais apropriada de bancar o cupido para os seus amigos, Srta. Carey! Não quero saber de você me envolvendo mais em seus assuntos particulares, ouviu? Vou retirar dez pontos da Grifinória por sua insolência.

Emilly fez uma pequena careta por perder pontos para sua casa, mas ela considerava aquele um preço justo a se pagar pelo beijo de James e Lily.

- Sim senhora! - ela disse imitando uma continência, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Nós vamos deixar o visco onde está, na porta do Salão da Grifinória. Se a senhora quiser se aproveitar dele para resolver algum assunto pendente com um certo professor... Está à disposição. - falou, dando uma piscadela no final.

- Como ousa insinuar uma coisa dessas? Não se esqueça de que sou sua professora, Srta. Carey! Não diga coisas que não sabe! - esbravejou Minerva, levantando-se da cadeira tamanho o espanto.

- Não tente me enganar, Tia Mimi. Não tem nada que acontece nessa escola que eu não saiba. Eu sou o ser onisciente de Hogwarts! - com outra piscadela e uma risada, Emilly se virou e saiu antes que a professora recuperasse a voz e lhe desse uma detenção.

Depois do café da manhã, eles foram todos para o jardim. A neve que caíra no dia anterior havia assentado e coberto todo o terreno da escola. Se havia uma imagem perfeita para definir manhã de natal, era aquela: todos eles no meio daquela imensidão branca, patinando no Lago congelado, fazendo guerras de bola de neve e se divertindo como se voltassem a ser crianças.

Depois do almoço, porém, Remus apareceu com uma pequena mala na mão e se despediu dos amigos. Era sua doença, ele justificou, que estava atacando novamente, e ele tinha que ir para casa. O garoto havia, de fato, acordado mais pálido e abatido aquele dia, e nenhuma das meninas questionou. Todos sabiam que ele sofria de uma doença rara, afinal. Natalie foi a que mais sofreu, e lhe deu um beijo de despedida como se fosse se separar dele por meses, embora o maroto tivesse garantido que estaria de volta antes do fim do feriado.

Apesar desse triste imprevisto, o resto da tarde não passou muito diferente da manhã, e logo a noite caiu e os adolescentes se viram novamente de frente à lareira do Salão Comunal. James foi dormir mais cedo aquele dia, para descansar um pouco antes de ter que ir cuidar do "probleminha peludo" de Remus. Sirius e Emilly estavam se agarrando numa poltrona próxima à lareira e Lily, Alice e Frank conversavam num sofá, a uma distância segura dos dois.

- Sabe Lily, eu estava pensando na Jessy hoje, nessas maluquices dela... - falou Alice com um ar pensativo, escorada no ombro do namorado. - Eu estou começando a achar que essa obsessão dela não tem nada a ver com o Sirius.

- Como assim não tem nada a ver? A obsessão dela _é _o Sirius. - falou a ruiva, confusa.

- Eu também achava que era, mas eu reparei no modo como ela agiu ontem, e comecei a achar que tinha algo muito estranho ali. Ela jogou a raiva dela toda na Emy, como a gente já esperava que ela fizesse, mas quando o Sirius a segurou... Ela não percebeu quem era logo de cara, era como se o Sirius não importasse para ela, como se ele nem estivesse ali.

- Eu também reparei nisso, mas assumi que era porque ela estava cega de raiva. Você sabe, toda aquela ladainha de culpar a Emy por roubá-lo dela... E é como a Emilly sempre disse, o Sirius não importa de verdade para a Jessy, ele é só uma posse para ela.

- Pode ser, mas depois daquela briga ontem, eu comecei a me lembrar de outras coisas que a Jessy fazia ou falava. Ela sempre procura um jeito de atingir a Emy, independente de ter o Sirius envolvido. Lembra o que ela fez no dia do aniversário de morte do pai da Emilly? Foi cruel e totalmente sem propósito, e você sabe que ela sempre faz coisas desse tipo.

- Qual é sua teoria, Lice? - perguntou Lily, muito interessada. O comportamento de Jessy quase nunca fazia sentido, e as amigas sempre souberam que ela era meio maluca, e sempre a trataram com paciência. Se havia, porém, uma razão para o que ela fazia, talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

- Eu acho que o que a Jessy tem é inveja, ela quer ser a Emy, quer ser melhor que a Emy. E o que o Sirius tem com isso? Bom, ele e a Emy eram amigos no primeiro ano, lembra? Muito amigos, e eu lembro que o James costumava zoar deles, dizendo que eram namorados. Bom, depois que os dois se afastaram e o Sirius começou a ficar popular e tudo mais, acho que a Jessy colocou na cabeça que se ela podia ter algo que era da Emilly, esse "algo" era o Sirius. Como se, se ela conseguisse ficar com o Sirius, ela estaria se igualando à Emy ou superando ela, não sei.

- Isso faz sentido, eu acho. Ou, pelo menos, é o tipo de coisa que faria sentido para a Jessy. E justificaria o comportamento dela em relação à Emy... O problema é que nós não sabemos se sua teoria está certa ou não. - falou a ruiva, tentando absorver o que Alice dissera. Era plausível, e explicava tanta coisa. Mas ela não queria acreditar que sua amiga nutrisse sentimentos tão horríveis e há tanto tempo.

- Acho que nós nunca saberemos, Lily. - disse Alice, com um tom melancólico.

Ela se preocupava com Jessy, e se preocupava com Emilly também. A garota já vira o quanto Jessy podia ser má quando queria, apesar de infantil e insana. E essa insanidade era o que mais a preocupava. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, onde é que elas iriam parar?


	11. Lua cheia

_Capítulo 11 __– Lua Cheia_

Depois daquela conversa sobre Jessy em frente à lareira, Lily e Alice foram para o dormitório, e Emilly as seguiu pouco depois. As três estavam muito cansadas, mas, depois de um bom banho, ainda tinham animação o suficiente para ficarem conversando até mais tarde. Elas ficaram por um longo tempo naquela faixa de assuntos divertidos e confortáveis, dando risadas e trocando provocações, até que, em certo ponto, a conversa acabou indo para outro rumo.

- Então, Lily, o beijo do James faz jus à fama que tem? - provocou Emilly, dando uma piscadela. As orelhas da ruiva coraram levemente com a pergunta, e ela fechou a cara.

- Nem vem, Emy, não vou perdoar vocês duas por armarem aquele visco!

- Ué, cadê aquela história de "vocês estão certas, meninas, eu devia mesmo ficar com o James"? - provocou Alice, fazendo falsete para imitar a amiga.

Lily deixou-se cair no travesseiro, abrindo os braços e suspirando dramaticamente. Emilly riu e Alice revirou os olhos, sem conseguir evitar de sorrir também. A ruiva, contudo, não achou tanta graça da própria cena.

- Não sei, eu realmente quero, mas quando eu estou com ele parece que alguma coisa em mim trava, eu não consigo abaixar as defesas! Será que tem alguma coisa de errado comigo?

- Ah, Lily, eu acho que... - começou Emilly, mas o que quer que ela achava ficou totalmente esquecido quando um estrondo ecoou pelo quarto, o barulho de alguma coisa pesada caindo lá em baixo, no Salão Comunal.

As garotas se levantaram na mesma hora e foram até a porta, olhar o que era. Pelo barulho, elas ficaram preocupadas que fosse alguém caindo ou algo caindo em alguém. Quando chegaram ao topo da escada, porém, encontraram o Salão lá embaixo completamente vazio e silencioso. Ao repararem mais um pouco, perceberam que o barulho que ouviram fora uma pilha de pesados livros que antes estavam sobre uma mesa, e agora estavam caídos, espalhados no chão. Como nenhuma das três levara a varinha, não podiam fazer um feitiço para descobrirem se havia alguém ali, e resolveram voltar para o quarto.

- Que estranho... Será que foi um fantasma? - falou Alice, intrigada.

- Só se foi o Pirraça, porque os outros fantasmas atravessariam os livros. Mas nunca ouvi falar do Pirraça entrando no Salão Comunal, achei que ele não podia... - disse Emilly antes de sentar-se novamente em sua cama.

- Pode ter sido alguém invisível, algum aluno tentando dar um passeio depois do horário. - sugeriu Lily, e as outras duas concordaram, pensativas.

Elas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão, contudo, e o sono acabou as dominando. Na manhã seguinte, o sol nasceu pálido e várias nuvens cobriam o céu, prometendo um pouco de neve mais tarde. As garotas não acordaram muito cedo, mas tiveram que ficar quase meia hora no Salão Comunal esperando pelos Marotos. Frank já estava ali, e cumprimentou Alice com um beijo antes de se juntar às garotas na espera. Enquanto esperavam, viram um garoto do terceiro ano juntando os livros que haviam caído na noite passada, praguejando contra quem quer que os houvesse derrubado.

- Quem será que fez isso? - perguntou Lily às amigas, que sacudiram os ombros, as três ainda muito intrigadas pelo barulho da noite anterior. Elas não tiveram muito tempo para discutir, porém, pois James e Sirius chegaram, sorrindo como sempre.

- Cadê meu beijo de bom dia? - perguntou Sirius, pegando Emilly pela cintura e colando seus corpos.

- Acho que esqueci lá em cima... Ah não, está aqui! - respondeu a garota e o puxou pela nuca, juntando suas bocas num beijo um tanto inapropriado para aquela hora da manhã.

- Tem certeza que vocês não estão planejando um chalé à beira do mar? - brincou James quando os dois finalmente se soltaram, e o grupo deu uma risada. Os cartazes de Rita Skeeter, que Filtch passara todo o dia anterior para tirar de todas as paredes, tinham acabado virando piada entre eles.

- Claro que estamos, precisamos de um para encher de filhos, não é, docinho de abóbora? - falou Sirius, com a cara mais fingida do mundo, e eles tornaram a rir.

Os seis foram até o Salão Principal no mesmo clima, rindo e brincando, até que Lily contou aos garotos o que acontecera na noite passada. Os sorrisos de James e Sirius esfriaram na hora, mas os dois tentaram manter a atitude relaxada.

- Deve ter sido o Pirraça, Lily. - disse James, com tom de quem terminava o assunto, mas Lily não percebeu e continuou.

- Já viu Pirraça entrar no Salão Comunal? Não, acho que foi alguém saindo de madrugada, e estou doida para descobrir quem.

- Está com tanta vontade assim de distribuir detenções, Monitora? - provocou Sirius, tentando distraí-la do assunto.

- Não, nem tinha pensado nisso! - defendeu-se a garota, mas James já tinha entendido a intenção do amigo, e continuou provocando-a.

- Sei não, acho que você está sentindo falta de _me_ colocar em detenção, já que eu não apronto mais como antes... Aquilo criava um clima entre a gente, não criava? - disse ele, e Lily corou profundamente, tentando balbuciar alguma coisa.

James deu uma risada e tocou de leve seu braço, e a ruiva percebeu que ele estava só brincando. Aquele pequeno toque a deixou totalmente zonza, e ela sorriu, deixando o assunto morrer. Emilly, contudo, continuou pensando naquilo e, no café da manhã, ela reparou em uma coisa que ninguém tinha prestado atenção ainda.

- Sirius, você tá com olheiras... O que foi, não dormiu direito? - ela perguntou, preocupada. A garota já havia notado olheiras nele algumas vezes no passado, mas antes não tinha a intimidade que tinha agora para perguntar.

- Na verdade, não dormi muito bem mesmo. É por causa do Remus, eu sempre fico preocupado quando ele tem essas crises, entende?

Emilly assentiu e lhe deu um selinho, mostrando seu apoio. Na verdade, ela não entendia muito bem, pois não fazia ideia de que doença Remus sofria. Os garotos eram sempre evasivos quando se tratava desse assunto e, a essa altura, não convinha mais perguntar sobre isso.

Eles passaram o dia de um jeito leve e agradável, jogando Snap Explosivo, patinando no Lago congelado e trocando piadas. Quando a noite caiu, a lareira do Salão Comunal os acolheu novamente, mas James e Sirius não se demoraram muito ali e foram para a cama mais cedo, dizendo que estavam cansados. As garotas foram pouco depois para seus dormitórios também, e Emilly não perdeu tempo, contou logo suas teorias para as amigas.

- Sabem os livros derrubados ontem à noite? Acho que foram os meninos. Sirius e James. - ela falou, mordendo o lábio com apreensão.

- Por quê? Por que eles fariam isso? - perguntou Lily, confusa com a teoria da morena. Emilly puxou as amigas para sua cama e sentou-se com elas ali.

- Não sei por que, mas eles agiram muito estranho quando você falou do que aconteceu, ficaram tentando desviar o assunto. Os dois estão com olheiras e parecem não ter dormido quase nada e, ainda assim, eles foram os últimos a acordarem hoje.

- Isso não prova nada, Emy. Todo mundo fica com olheiras de vez em quando, eu já vi os dois assim antes. - argumentou Alice, e Lily concordou.

- É, mas isso não é tudo. O feitiço Desilusório só é ensinado no sexto ano, e eu reparei a mesa da Grifinória nas refeições. Todos os sextanistas da nossa casa foram embora para o feriado, então as únicas pessoas que sabem fazer esse feitiço aqui somos nós e os garotos.

- Reparou os alunos nas refeições? Emy, você ficou cismada de mais com isso, e acho que está exagerando. - falou Lily, apesar de não ter certeza absoluta se acreditava no que dizia.

- Sei não, com esse negócio de não ter nenhum sextanista aqui... Quer dizer, pode ser só um quintanista precoce, Merlin sabe que a gente costumava fazer alguns feitiços avançados para a nossa idade também. Mas juntando isso com o cansaço do James e do Sirius e com o comportamento deles mais cedo... Não sei, acho que a Emy pode ter razão. - Alice falou, pensativa.

- É suspeito, realmente, mas não faz sentido. O que eles poderiam estar fazendo? É muito mais provável que seja um quintanista precoce, como a Lice falou. - retorquiu Lily.

- Mas tem uma chance, uma boa chance, de que sejam eles, e nós precisamos ter certeza! - falou Emilly, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Felizmente, tem um jeito muito fácil de descobrir isso. - falou Alice, atraindo a atenção das amigas. - Se eles foram se deitar mais cedo hoje, é provável que saiam de novo. A que horas eles derrubaram os livros ontem?

- Por volta da meia noite, eu acho. - falou Emilly, mordendo o lábio novamente. - Você acha que eles vão sair no mesmo horário?

- Talvez. Talvez um pouco antes ou um pouco depois, não sei. Talvez nem saiam de novo. Mas não custa tentar, custa?

As três entraram e um acordo e, meia hora antes da meia noite, elas pegaram suas varinhas e se esconderam no topo da escada do seu dormitório. Esperaram ali, totalmente quietas e atentas a qualquer som. Em sua cabeça, Emilly pedia a Merlin que aparecesse logo alguém ali, e que esse alguém não fosse seu namorado. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, elas ouviram o som inconfundível de passos vindo das escadas para o dormitório masculino. Eram passos muito leves, audíveis apenas devido ao silêncio sepulcral do Salão. Era perceptível também que os passos pertenciam a mais de uma pessoa. Absolutamente nada apareceu da escada, embora os passos continuassem.

As garotas se entreolharam, Alice e Emilly acenaram para a ruiva, que levantou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço. _Homenum Revelio_, o feitiço que revelava se havia algum outro ser humano no lugar, feitiço que Lily realizou de forma não-verbal, é claro. O feitiço mostrou a ela Emilly e Alice, ali ao seu lado, e mostrou mais duas pessoas, que cruzavam silenciosamente o Salão Comunal. Eram eles, James e Sirius, suas figuras facilmente reconhecíveis. A garota colocou as mãos sobre a boca para reprimir uma exclamação. Depois que as duas figuras saíram do Salão Comunal, elas voltaram para o quarto, Lily em estado de choque. Assim que fecharam a porta, a ruiva se jogou em sua cama, enquanto as amigas a olhavam com expectativa. O feitiço permitia que apenas o bruxo que o lançasse visse seu resultado, e Alice e Emilly mal podiam se segurar de ansiedade, já prevendo o que Lily diria apenas pela cara da garota.

- Não acredito que são eles! James e Sirius! - foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu balbuciar, olhando fixamente para o teto.

- O que diabos eles estão fazendo? Qual o motivo disso tudo? - falou Alice, se jogando também em sua cama.

- Vocês acham que o Sirius está me traindo? - perguntou Emilly, mal conseguindo suportar o pensamento.

- Duvido. Se ele estivesse, não levaria o James como vela. A não ser... A não ser que o James esteja indo ver alguém também. - Lily falou, também odiando aquela ideia.

- Vocês duas estão loucas? Não dá pra ver o quanto esses dois são apaixonados por vocês? Fala sério, o Sirius mal consegue olhar para outro lado quando está com você, Emy, e o James está todo maduro e mudado só por causa de você, Lily! Parem de besteira, ok?

- Então qual é a explicação? Por que eles estão saindo às escondidas no meio da madrugada? - disse Emilly, ainda atordoada de mais com toda aquela história.

- Acho que nós vamos ter que descobrir, não é? - falou Lily, e as garotas se sentaram em suas camas para olhá-la. Ela estava com um leve sorriso e um olhar distante. Aquela cara que ela sempre fazia quando tinha uma ideia brilhante.

- O que você tem em mente? - perguntaram Alice e Emilly, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Várias horas depois, pouco antes do amanhecer, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e fechou-se novamente, sem que ninguém passasse por ele, e, dois segundos depois, dois rapazes apareceram do nada no meio do Salão. James e Sirius se jogaram no sofá mais próximo, exaustos.

- Essa foi por pouco! Se aquela gata esquisita nos pegasse, estávamos ferrados para o resto da vida! - sussurrou James, deixando a capa da invisibilidade escorregar de seus dedos e cair no chão. Os dois estavam completamente sujos e cheios de pequenos machucados, causados por quedas.

- Com certeza. Ainda não acredito que o Rabicho levou o mapa para casa por engano! É péssimo ter que andar às cegas. - falou Sirius, também aos sussurros, para não acordar ninguém.

- Eu sei! E a poção mata-cão acabou hoje, será que tem jeito das coisas piorarem? Amanhã vai ser o inferno... - concordou James.

- Vai mesmo. É melhor a gente subir então, descansar o quanto pudermos. - disse Sirius, e os dois se levantaram. James se abaixou para pegar a capa do chão, mas sentiu uma pontada aguda nas costas, e soltou uma exclamação de dor. Sirius foi até ele, preocupado, perguntando o que era.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa nas minhas costas. Olha para mim o que é? - disse o garoto, e tirou a camisa, expondo as costas para Sirius.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, Pontas! Isso aqui está um horror! - Um enorme e profundo arranhão se estendia pelas costas de James, desde o ombro até quase chegar ao limite das costas. - Fique quieto, vou dar um jeito nisso.

Sirius começou a lançar vários feitiços de cura nas costas do amigo, com o cenho franzido. Era muito comum que eles se machucassem enquanto ajudavam Remus em suas noites de lua cheia, e aquela era uma cena muito comum entre os dois. Ainda assim, eles sempre se preocupavam um com o outro.

- Não comenta nada com o Aluado sobre isso, ok? Ele fica se sentindo culpado quando essas coisas acontecem. - falou James, reprimindo um gemido de dor. Sirius assentiu e, depois de vários minutos, conseguiu fechar o corte nas costas do amigo.

- Anda, vamos logo dormir. Se alguém acorda e vê nós dois aqui, você sem camisa e tudo... Nunca íamos conseguir limpar nossa reputação.

James deu uma risada baixa, e os dois foram para o dormitório, tendo muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Eles quase estragaram tudo derrubando aqueles livros no dia anterior, e tiveram muita sorte que as meninas não haviam desconfiado deles. Pelo menos, era o que eles pensavam.

Na noite seguinte, as garotas colocaram seus planos em ação. Vinte minutos antes da meia noite elas já estavam à porta do quarto, se preparando para o que fariam a seguir. Estavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas, Alice no meio. Aquele arranjo fora meticulosamente pensado: Como Lily era canhota e Emilly era destra, ambas ficariam com as varinhas livres. Isso significava que Alice não estaria com sua varinha em punho, mas ela tinha a tarefa, talvez ainda mais importante, de ser o canal de toda a comunicação silenciosa, feita por apertos nas mãos, que elas haviam combinado.

Lily ergueu a varinha para lançar o feitiço desilusório em si própria e nas amigas, mas parou, hesitando.

- O que foi? - perguntou Alice, franzindo o cenho.

- Um pensamento estranho me ocorreu. Umas coisas que o Snape dizia sobre os garotos e a doença do Remus... - ela falou, seus olhos verdes perdidos em alguma lembrança.

- Ah Lily, você sabe que o Snape ficava sempre tentando te jogar contra eles! E, de qualquer jeito, estamos indo descobrir alguma coisa muito importante agora, não é hora de pensar nisso. - falou Emilly, e a ruiva assentiu brevemente antes de laçar sobre as três o feitiço que as deixava invisíveis.

Saíram silenciosamente do dormitório e desceram as escadas. Vários minutos de espera se passaram no Salão Comunal, com as três muito quietas e atentas a qualquer ruído, antes que ouvissem o leve rumor de passos na escada para o dormitório masculino. Emilly fez um gesto com a varinha e revelou as figuras dos dois garotos descendo as escadas. Ela insistira em fazer esse feitiço hoje, ela queria ver com seus próprios olhos, mas se arrependeu um pouco dessa decisão, um mal estar se espalhando por seu estômago com aquela visão.

A morena apertou a mão de Alice, para avisá-la de que via os dois, e sabia que a garota havia repassado o aperto para a mão de Lily. Emilly esperou que os garotos passassem por elas e então guiou as amigas atrás deles. Passaram pelo buraco do retrato e os seguiram pelos corredores desertos da escola, tudo no mais profundo silêncio. As três haviam enfeitiçado as solas dos seus sapatos para que não fizessem barulho algum sobre o chão de pedra, e parecia estar funcionando. Passados alguns minutos, o feitiço se dispersava, mas Emilly o refazia rapidamente, sem perder o rastro dos garotos.

Passaram por várias passagens secretas escondidas por trás tapeçarias ou sob estátuas, que saíam andares abaixo ou a corredores de distância, passagens que as garotas nunca sonharam que pudessem existir. Por sorte não se depararam com Madame Nora ou com Pirraça, mas passaram por um fantasma apático, cujos olhos os acompanharam por certo tempo com o interesse dos entediados, e depois se voltaram para o vazio que encaravam antes. Até que, depois de saírem de uma curta passagem secreta, as garotas se viram em um saguão secundário que elas sabiam ter uma saída lateral do castelo. E, com efeito, James e Sirius passaram por essa saída, sendo seguidos de perto pelas três.

Estava um frio de matar lá fora. Nevara muito durante aquele dia, e o terreno da escola estava todo coberto por uma espessa camada branca. As garotas não esperavam sair do castelo e sentiam falta de um casaco a mais sobre os ombros. Ainda assim, o frio não era o que mais as preocupava. Os passos dos dois deixavam pegadas na neve, tornando-os mais fáceis de serem seguidos, e Emilly pôde deixar de usar o feitiço, seguindo apenas suas pegadas. Isso significava, porém, que os pés delas três também deixavam marcas, e era isso que as preocupava. Continuaram mesmo assim, cada uma rezando mentalmente para que James e Sirius não olhassem para trás. Tiveram sorte, contudo, e a caminhada seguiu silenciosa por vários metros.

Avistaram à frente o Salgueiro Lutador, seus galhos nus e cobertos de neve balançando levemente ao vento, e ainda sustentando uma pose gravemente assustadora. As garotas se espantaram ao ver que os marotos iam diretamente em direção à velha árvore, mas não recuaram. Haviam chegado até ali, não era por isso que desistiriam. Os dois pararam quando chegaram à mínima distância segura do salgueiro, e elas também pararam, esperando que algo acontecesse. E aconteceu.

Um enorme cão negro apareceu onde os dois deveriam estar, e se aproximou furtivamente do Salgueiro Lutador. A árvore não machucava animais, e permaneceu imóvel quando o cão apertou com a pata dianteira um nó que havia próximo às raízes da planta, um gesto quase humano. O bicho se voltou para o mesmo lugar que viera, e a luz da lua cheia faiscou por um momento em seus olhos. O cão tinha olhos azuis acinzentados, mas nenhuma das três teve muito tempo para pensar naquilo, pois os passos largos do animal percorreram rapidamente a distância e voltaram para o lugar onde tinha aparecido, sumindo novamente.

E então os passos dos garotos voltaram a aparecer na neve, indo direto para o salgueiro. As meninas seguiram, um pouco temerosas, mas a árvore permaneceu imóvel, nem mesmo o vento mexendo seus galhos. As pegadas deles seguiram até um ponto onde o tronco se encontrava com o chão e ali, em meio às raízes que se salientavam para fora da terra, havia uma entrada para o túnel. Era possível ouvir o eco dos passos de James e Sirius dentro do túnel, e as garotas seguiram.

O lugar era escuro e apertado, e tinham que se abaixar para passar por ali. As meninas tiveram que soltar as mãos também, pois o túnel só era largo o suficiente para que uma pessoa passasse por vez. A passagem por ali durou, ou pareceu durar, mais tempo que levaram para sair do castelo. Emilly já estivera naquele túnel antes, com Sirius, quando os dois estavam no primeiro ano, e sabia em que lugar iam sair. O percurso era um trabalho custoso de mais e o destino era asqueroso de mais para encontrar uma amante, foi o que Emilly pensou, a dúvida e a curiosidade ardendo em seu peito.

Eventualmente, o túnel ficou alto o suficiente para que ficassem em pé, e as três procuraram novamente as mãos uma da outra, lembrando estranhamente um bando de elefantes. Quando ficaram novamente em pé, os garotos pareceram se sentir seguros o suficiente para reaparecer, a as meninas viram que era uma capa da invisibilidade que os cobria, não um feitiço. James e Sirius acenderam as varinhas e continuaram seguindo pelo túnel. Com a fraca luz, as garotas conseguiram ver que os feitiços sobre si começavam a ficar opacos, e se os dois olhassem para trás e prestassem alguma atenção, veriam os contornos dos seus corpos, ainda translúcidos, como se elas fossem de vidro. Eles, porém, se sentiam seguros o suficiente para não olharem para trás também, e a caminhada continuou por mais um tempo.

O túnel terminou em uma escada íngreme e, ao final da escada, saíram de um alçapão para dentro de uma sala de aspecto velho e destruído. A casa dos Gritos. Alice e Lily já haviam percebido aonde chegariam assim que entraram no túnel, pois se lembravam da história que Emilly as contara tempos atrás sobre quando descobrira aquela passagem no primeiro ano. As duas, porém, nunca haviam entrado na cabana, e a consciência de se estar na casa mais mal-assombrada da Grã-Bretanha lhes enviou calafrios pela espinha.

Ali era possível ver que o feitiço que escondia as garotas estava ainda mais opaco, já era possível distinguir suas feições e a cor começava a voltar aos seus corpos, palidamente. Se eles se virassem tudo estaria perdido, mas James e Sirius seguiram em frente, entrando em uma sala ao lado de onde a luz vacilante de um lampião derramava. As garotas foram atrás deles, mas pararam ao batente, paralisadas pelo choque.

Dentro daquela sala havia um Lobisomem, uma criatura enorme de pelo marrom. Correntes frouxas prendiam suas quatro patas, como se ele já tivesse se debatido nelas por um longo tempo e agora estivessem à beira de soltar-se. O animal até agora parecia não tê-las visto, olhava fixamente para James e Sirius e rosnava para eles com ferocidade. Como se fossem uma só, elas começaram a recuar lentamente, os olhos fixos na criatura, sem fazer movimentos bruscos. James e Sirius conversavam um com o outro, mas nenhuma das três conseguiu prestar real atenção no que eles diziam. Elas queriam simplesmente puxar os dois dali e sair correndo, mas sabiam que aquilo apenas deixaria o Lobisomem mais irritado.

Antes que pudessem tomar uma decisão sobre o que fazer, uma delas pisou em uma tábua solta no assoalho, que emitiu um grande rangido, ampliado ainda pelo pouco barulho que se fazia ali. James e Sirius olharam para trás, assustados, e os olhos de ambos se arregalaram ao vê-las. Mas o real problema era que o Lobisomem também se virou para elas, seu rosnado torando-se um grave latido, as grandes presas à mostra. O animal agitou os braços e pernas com uma força descomunal, e as correntes que os envolviam se partiram com um estalido.

- CORRAM! - Sirius e James gritaram juntos, mas o incentivo não era necessário, as meninas já estavam correndo.

De volta para a passagem, era para onde elas iam. Por aquele alçapão o Lobisomem não conseguiria passar, e o instinto de sobrevivência gritava aquilo na cabeça das três. Sirius e James saíram da sala, correndo atrás delas, e o Lobisomem, agora solto de sua corrente, foi atrás deles. A fera deteu-se por alguns segundos na porta, mais estreita que sua forma monstruosa, mas ele era mais forte que a madeira antiga, que se quebrou em seus ombros quando ele passou.

Esses poucos segundos, porém, não foram suficientes para que os bruxos chegassem até a passagem secreta de onde vieram, e com apenas dois saltos o Lobisomem estava na frente deles, bloqueando o caminho para o alçapão.

- Por aqui! - falou James, ele e Sirius puxando as meninas para a direção oposta.

Em poucos passos, estavam em frente a uma porta, e Sirius a atirou longe com um feitiço. Do outro lado da porta não havia outro cômodo, mas uma área aberta e uma floresta a poucos metros de distância. Era a porta dos fundos da Casa dos Gritos. O Lobisomem se aproximava rapidamente, e nenhuma das garotas pensou antes de atravessar a porta, os garotos logo atrás. O monstro se deteve por alguns instantes na porta, porém, e foi tempo suficiente para que James e Sirius puxassem as garotas para trás de um monte de neve, que talvez tivesse sido um arbusto algum dia, onde se esconderam.

- Quando ele entrar na floresta, voltem para a casa, entrem na passagem secreta e voltem para Hogwarts, ok? - disse Sirius, sua voz firme e apressada. - Amanhã explicamos tudo.

Nenhuma das três teve tempo de questioná-lo, pois, assim que terminou de falar, Sirius jogou um beijo para Emilly e voltou com James para perto da Casa dos Gritos, bem no momento em que a porta dos fundos explodia também em lascas e o Lobisomem saia rosnando dali. Os dois garotos gritaram, agitando os braços, para chamar a atenção do monstro, e correram para a floresta. O lobo foi atrás, e os três desapareceram na escuridão das árvores da floresta.

- Sirius! - Emilly gritou, se levantando do esconderijo e correndo para a floresta.

Alice e Lily se levantaram também e correram atrás da amiga. Alice conseguiu alcançá-la primeiro e a segurou pelos braços, parando-a.

- Emilly, não! Precisamos chamar ajuda! - falou a garota, enquanto Emilly olhava fixamente para a floresta em sua frente, debatendo-se para livrar-se das mãos da amiga.

- Nós somos a ajuda! - ela gritou, mas nesse momento Lily passou ao lado delas, correndo em direção à floresta. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com determinação e preocupação.

Não houve mais discussão. Alice soltou os braços de Emilly e as três entraram lado a lado na floresta escura, seguindo na direção em que os garotos e o Lobisomem haviam entrado. Haviam grandes pegadas de patas na neve, e as três seguiram o rastro por algum tempo. Quanto mais densas ficavam as árvores, porém, menos neve havia no chão, e logo as três não sabiam mais para onde ir.

Antes que pudessem fazer algum feitiço para encontrar os garotos, ouviram passos metros atrás de si. Não eram passos humanos, e um rosnado característico parecia se aproximar juto aos passos. Olhando para trás, as garotas não conseguiram ver a fera, mas não era preciso. Começaram a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas as permitiam, apenas suas respirações pesadas e os sons dos galhos se quebrando sob seus pés e roçando em suas peles se somando aos rosnados que se aproximavam.

As árvores ficavam cada vez mais densas, e passar por entre elas logo se transformou num desafio que tomou toda a concentração das garotas. Quando os troncos voltaram a se distanciar um do outro, Emilly percebeu que estava sozinha. Ela gritou pelas amigas, mas não ouviu resposta. Não ouvia, tampouco, nenhum passo, e concluiu que o Lobisomem não estava atrás dela. Isso só podia significar que estava atrás de Lily ou de Alice. A morena respirou, tentando impedir que o desespero a dominasse. Ela tinha que pensar claramente se queria se salvar e salvar as garotas.

- _Point Me_ – ela sussurrou, estendendo a varinha à sua frente e concentrando-se nas amigas.

O feitiço, que servia para guiá-la até o lugar ou pessoa em que se concentrasse, puxou a varinha para a esquerda, depois para a direita, e ficou oscilando entre as duas direções. Droga, Lily e Alice estavam em direções opostas. Qual das duas Emilly devia encontrar primeiro? Sua cabeça funcionava a toda velocidade, e ela demorou apenas um segundo para se decidir. Repetiu o feitiço, concentrando-se apenas em Alice, e seguiu a varinha pelo caminho da esquerda.

Se Sirius e James estavam também na floresta, ela sabia que James tentaria encontrar Lily com tanta certeza quanto sabia que Sirius viria atrás dela mesma. Isso significava que Alice estaria sozinha, e Emilly correu o mais rápido que conseguiu na direção em que a varinha lhe apontava. Ela não se dera conta do quão desesperada estava até que viu Alice correndo em sua direção e o alívio tomou conta de seu peito.

- Emilly! CORRE! - gritou a garota, seu rosto redondo tomado pelo medo, quando avistou a amiga surgindo de trás de uma árvore.

Emilly olhou para além de Alice e viu o que ela temia: o Lobisomem corria atrás dela, diminuindo cada vez mais a distância. Elas começaram a correr lado a lado, o mais rápido que conseguiam. Quando podiam, as garotas lançavam feitiços para trás, na tentativa de parar o monstro, mas a única coisa que isso fazia era atrasá-lo por meros segundos, prolongando ainda mais aquela corrida. Por mais rápidas que elas fossem, não teve jeito. O animal era enorme, e cobria uma distância igualmente grande correndo sobre as quatro patas. Ele as alcançou.

Sua pata da frente bateu na cintura de Emilly, jogando-a na direção de Alice para que as duas caíssem no chão, suas garras raspando dolorosamente nas costas da garota. O golpe não fora com a intenção de arranhar, e sim de derrubar, por isso aquelas unhas amedrontadoras não se cravaram muito profundamente na pele dela, mas ainda o suficiente para arrancar sangue e uma dor ardente. Isso, contudo, não foi a preocupação de Emilly naquela fração de segundo em que foi atingida, sua preocupação foi que o golpe a empurrava para cima de Alice, e a amiga iria levar todo o impacto da queda de ambas.

Emilly jogou seu corpo para o outro lado, contrário à força que a empurrava. Sua queda ainda levou Alice a cair junto, mas Emilly conseguiu cair ao seu lado em vez de em cima dela. Ouviu-se o baque de seus corpos caindo de bruços na terra, o som de galhos de um arbusto chocando-se com a cabeça e os braços de Alice, e um estranho _crack_ de algo se quebrando em baixo de Emilly. A morena sentiu uma dor alucinante, e por um segundo não foi capaz de se mover e nem mesmo de gritar. Ela podia sentir o calor do bafo do lobisomem sobre elas, ouvir seu rosnado baixo logo acima de suas cabeças. Acima da dor, um único pensamento passou por sua cabeça: _É agora. Vamos morrer. _

Mas não morreram. Ela ouviu um latido grave e o som de corpos pesados se chocando, seguido de vários rosnados, e sentiu o lobisomem se afastar delas. Emilly virou-se e viu o lobisomem agora a alguns passos de distância, lutando com um enorme cão negro e um imponente cervo castanho. Levantando o tronco, ela se virou para Alice, que começava também a levantar-se.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Emilly, mordendo o lábio ao ver o estado da amiga.

Alice caíra de cara num espinheiro e, se não tivesse protegido o rosto com os braços, sabe-se Merlin o que teria acontecido. As mangas de sua blusa amorteceram a maior parte dos espinhos e estavam todas rasgadas. Provavelmente havia alguns arranhões leves em seus braços, mas o grande problema era que a garota, protegendo espertamente as partes mais importantes do rosto, deixara a testa descoberta e ganhara ali um sério corte próximo à raiz dos cabelos negros.

- Estou, e você? - perguntou, e Emilly assentiu, pensando que aquele corte na testa sangrava de mais para que Alice continuasse "bem" por muito mais tempo. - Vamos dar o fora.

Mas antes que qualquer uma das duas pudesse se levantar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, algo caiu pesadamente próximo aos pés delas, roubando a atenção de ambas. Era o cão, que havia se pendurado pelos dentes no braço do lobisomem e sido sacudido por este, caindo próximo às garotas. O animal se levantara no mesmo instante, pulando novamente no lobisomem, enquanto o cervo lutava ferozmente com seus cascos e sua galhada. Parecia que, ao sentir o cheiro do sangue delas, o lobisomem ficara ainda mais agitado, tentando de todo jeito chegar até as duas. O cervo e o cão, contudo, com mais alguns segundos de dura luta, conseguiram fazer o lobisomem fugir, e o cervo saiu trotando atrás da criatura.

O cão ficou, fazendo aquele grunhido agudo que cachorros fazem quando machucados e olhando para as garotas. Àquela altura, Alice já havia se levantado e falava com Emilly para irem embora, mas a morena estava paralisada no chão, olhando fixamente para o enorme cão negro que salvara sua vida, e o animal a olhava de volta com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, aqueles olhos tão inteligentes e familiares, aqueles olhos...

- S...Sirius? - ela balbuciou, e o cão pulou em cima dela.

Emilly ouviu Alice gritando quando as grandes patas almofadadas bateram em seu ombro com uma delicadeza impressionante e ela caiu novamente, com as costas no chão dessa vez, o rosto do cão estava a centímetros do dela. O grito de Alice morreu aos poucos quando o pelo negro foi substituído por pele alva e tecidos de roupa, e, antes que Emilly pudesse sequer esboçar uma reação, lábios humanos estavam pressionados contra os seus. Lábios quentes e macios que ela conhecia muito bem. O beijo não durou mais de um segundo, mas tinha toda a intensidade que o momento ditava.

- Sirius, o que... - ela começou a perguntar assim que suas bocas se afastaram, mas Sirius a interrompeu, já se levantando.

- Não dá tempo de explicar, vocês têm que sair daqui. - ele disse, estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- De jeito nenhum, nós temos que achar a Lily! - ela falou, pegando a mão dele para erguer-se. Antes, porém, que Sirius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a morena soltou uma profunda exclamação de dor, sentando-se novamente e agarrando o tornozelo esquerdo. Alice e Sirius estavam ao seu lado no mesmo instante, se abaixando para ver o que era. - Acho que está quebrado.

Com a luz das três varinhas, eles conseguiram ver que o tornozelo de Emilly estava, de fato, torcido em um ângulo estranho. Fora esse o _crack_ que ouvira e a dor que sentira ao cair, Emilly percebeu. Na hora, o ferimento na cabeça de Alice e a luta entre os animais à sua frente a haviam impedido de prestar atenção, mas agora que via o que tinha acontecido, a dor parecia voltar de uma vez. Sirius envolveu o rosto dela nas mãos e travou seu olhar no dela, aqueles olhos cinzentos indo até o fundo de sua alma.

- Emy, conjure a minha vassoura e volte com a Alice até a Casa dos Gritos, vocês estarão seguras lá. Cuidem dos seus ferimentos, nós nos encontramos lá em pouco tempo. - ele falou, inspirando confiança.

- Lily...

- Eu e Pontas vamos encontrá-la, não se preocupe. - e, olhando para aqueles olhos, ela teve certeza de que Sirius faria o possível e o impossível para cumprir aquilo. Ele e Pontas. Algo clicou na mente dela, um detalhe para o qual ela não tinha dado atenção ainda: James era aquele cervo. O momento, porém, não era para aquele tipo de revelação, e Emilly puxou seu namorado para um abraço apertado e desesperado.

- Tome cuidado. - ela murmurou em seu ouvido, ainda apertando-o nos braços.

- Eu vou. - respondeu ele no mesmo tom e abraçando-a com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu te amo. - as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ela pudesse segurá-las e, sinceramente, a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era segurar aquelas palavras. Não queria temer novamente que Sirius morresse sem saber daquela verdade.

Eles se soltaram do abraço e o garoto pegou novamente o rosto dela entre as mãos, seus olhos brilhando encantadoramente, e selou os lábios dela com um breve beijo antes de se levantar e transformar-se novamente em cão, correndo pela floresta. Ela o amava! Era a única coisa que Sirius pensava enquanto seus sentidos o conduziam para onde James estava. Ela o amava, e ele não conseguira dizer nada, nem uma única palavra. "Idiota!", o garoto xingava a si mesmo em pensamento. Devia ter dito que também a amava, naquela hora, mas ele travara, e nenhum som saíra dos seus lábios. Burro! E agora, o que ela não devia estar pensando!?

Seus ouvidos, aguçados por estar em forma de cão, captaram um grito agudo ao longe, e ele correu mais rápido. Era Lily, Aluado a havia encontrado e agora Sirius precisava chegar logo até eles, precisava ajudar a garota. A tensão do momento ocupou, então, todos os seus pensamentos e movimentos, e a consciência do amor de Emilly o impulsionou ainda mais a agir. Ele só esperava que ela e Alice não pudessem ouvir também o grito, pois aquelas duas teimosas iriam correndo para lá se ouvissem. Mas, quando chegou onde Lily, James e Remus estavam, todos os pensamentos se esvaíram de sua cabeça e ele entrou em ação, pulando no lobisomem com unhas e dentes, literalmente.

Lily só conseguia encarar estupefata aquele estranho espetáculo que se desenrolava à sua frente. Ela estivera correndo para as amigas, seguindo o feitiço _point me_, quando se deparara com o lobisomem vindo em sua direção. E antes mesmo que ela pudesse se virar para correr para o outro lado, um cervo, que estava no enlaço da criatura, conseguiu alcançar o lobo e eles começaram a lutar, bem ali em sua frente. Lily se escondeu em uma árvore próxima, esperando que ele se distraísse com a luta e ela pudesse fugir, mas o sangue que saía dos arranhados que ela ganhara correndo pela floresta densa atraíam a atenção do lobisomem, que a todo momento olhava para a ruiva.

Então, em poucos minutos, um enorme cão negro apareceu e se juntou ao cervo contra o lobisomem, o mesmo cão que havia travado os movimentos do Salgueiro Lutador. Mordidas, arranhões e diversos golpes de chifre e cascos, ela assistia a tudo aquilo horrorizada e maravilhada. Em certo ponto, o cão soltou um latido mais forte, olhando severamente para o cervo, e Lily pensou por um segundo que os dois se virariam um contra o outro e deixariam que o lobisomem fosse atrás dela. Em vez disso, porém, o cão atacou o lobisomem com ainda mais fúria, e o cervo recuou, indo até Lily. O animal, com sua galhada imponente e seu pelo marrom lustroso, a encarava com olhos cor de mel que iam diretamente até os olhos dela.

Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente, Lily estendeu a mão para lhe acariciar o rosto, como que o agradecendo por tê-la salvado. Seu pelo curto era macio como veludo e, com cabeça na altura da dela, o animal a olhava intensamente. Então ele virou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias costas, e tornou a olhar para ela. Parecia uma tentativa tão clara de comunicação que Lily não conseguiu deixar sua boca fechada.

- Você quer... que eu suba? - perguntou hesitante, já esperando não receber resposta. Para sua surpresa, contudo, o cervo balançou a cabeça assentindo.

Lily não hesitou. Ela tomou um impulso e passou uma perna sobre o lombo do animal, montando-o como a um cavalo sem sela. Assim que ela envolveu seu pescoço, firmando-se no lugar, o cervo começou a trotar, correndo a toda velocidade. Uma sensação de segurança se apoderou dela quando se viram longe o suficiente do lobisomem, e sua mente voltou a funcionar propriamente.

A garota já tinha lido o bastante sobre animagos para saber que eles, em geral, mantinham os olhos semelhantes aos de sua forma humana, e que mantinham também sua consciência e raciocínio humanos quando transformados. Pelo modo como aqueles animais agiam e, principalmente, pelos olhos daquele cervo, ela sabia que eram animagos, e tinha uma boa ideia de _quem_ eles eram. Um estranho pensamento a acometeu então: se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, ela estava _montando_ James Potter. É claro, não havia nenhum sentido sexual naquela situação de vida ou morte em que eles se encontravam, mas era uma ideia esquisita mesmo assim.

Depois de longos minutos, nos quais os únicos sons eram o vento no galho das árvores e os cascos do cervo na terra batida, eles enfim saíram da floresta. Ele parou na porta da Casa dos Gritos, e Lily desmontou, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Assim que ela estava em pé, o cervo se levantou sobre duas patas e, antes que a ruiva pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, já não era mais o animal que estava em sua frente, mas James Potter, olhando-a por trás de seus óculos.

- O que está fazendo? Temos que voltar, temos que encontrar Emilly e Alice! - ela falou, jogando os braços para o alto.

- _Oh James, obrigada por me salvar –_ ele falou em falsete, imitando a voz dela. - De nada, Lily, não foi trabalho nenhum! - completou, em sua própria voz, com uma ponta de ironia. - Agora faça o favor de agradecer e ficar em segurança, sim?

- Não! Você quer que eu agradeça? Muito bem, obrigada. Agora vamos voltar lá e salvar minhas amigas! - ela estava exasperada, o mero pensamento de que Emilly e Alice estavam sozinhas e em perigo naquela floresta enquanto ela estava em segurança ali fazia toda sua gratidão por James evaporar. - Você acha que eu posso simplesmente sentar lá e ficar esperando que você banque o herói sozinho, sem saber se vocês estão bem ou... - a ruiva foi interrompida, as pontas dos dedos de James roçando de leve em seus lábios para calá-la. Ele se aproximou, colando a testa na dela, e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Emilly e Alice estão lá dentro, Lily. Elas já estão seguras. Agora você pode, por favor, colaborar e se juntar a elas? Eu preciso ajudar Sirius. - ele disse, sua voz surpreendentemente calma para a situação.

Lily se afastou um passo dele e apontou a varinha para a casa, verificando que Emilly e Alice estavam mesmo ali. James se sentiu aliviado, pois ele mesmo não sabia ao certo se as duas estariam ali. Ele sabia que Sirius devia tê-las dito para ir para lá, mas ele não tinha um modo de saber o que tinha acontecido. Ainda assim, ele cruzou os braços, impressionado e irritado com a teimosia de Lily.

- Obrigado pela confiança!

- Como se você não fosse dizer que elas estão aí só para me fazer entrar. - ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Eu só quero te proteger. - James falou, sua voz baixa e grave.

Sem pensar, Lily jogou seus braços em volta dele, e o moreno a abraçou de volta, apertando sua cintura. - Obrigada. - ela falou contra seu pescoço e o soltou, corando. - Agora vá ajudar Sirius.

James se inclinou e plantou um beijo em sua testa antes de voltar correndo para a floresta.

- Tenha cuidado! - a ruiva gritou, e ele se virou para ela, assentindo brevemente antes de transformar-se novamente em cervo e adentrar a floresta.

Lily entrou na Casa dos Gritos, e encontrou as amigas lá dentro, para seu grande alívio. Havia uma Cleansweep de último modelo jogada no chão, ao lado da qual Emilly estava sentada em uma cadeira de aparência frágil, sua varinha apontada para um corte profundo na testa de Alice, sentada em uma cadeira similar, que acabava de se fechar. A ruiva ficou espantada com a quantidade de sangue que havia saído daquele corte, vendo as manchas vermelhas no rosto e no braço da garota.

Assim que Lily entrou na sala, porém, Alice abriu um enorme sorriso e se levantou de súbito, correndo e abraçando a amiga. Nenhuma delas precisava falar nada para saberem o quanto estavam aliviadas por estarem as três a salvo ali. Quando elas se soltaram do abraço, os joelhos de Alice fraquejaram por um momento e Lily a firmou pelo braço enquanto a morena se recuperava da tontura, segurando a cabeça.

- Acho que me levantei muito depressa... - ela disse, enquanto Lily a ajudava a sentar-se novamente.

- Você perdeu sangue de mais, é isso. - falou Emilly, parecendo preocupada. Os olhos castanhos da garota se viraram para Lily com um meio sorriso e ela estendeu o braço para apertar a mão da amiga. - Que bom que você está bem, Lily! Eu te abraçaria se pudesse, mas... - a morena olhou para baixo, e Lily viu que seu tornozelo estava quebrado.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que aconteceu com vocês duas? - ela exclamou e se abaixou, já apontando a varinha para o pé de Emilly, tirando sua bota com um feitiço e começando a curá-la.

As garotas contaram o que havia acontecido, Emilly interrompendo ocasionalmente a narrativa por causa da dor e Alice continuando para ela, com a voz mais fraca que o normal. Remendar ossos não era uma tarefa muito fácil, mas ao final da história das duas, Lily já havia feito um bom trabalho no tornozelo de Emilly. Nenhuma das três se atrevia a dizer, mas a cada minuto que passava elas ficavam mais preocupadas com os garotos.

- Então, quando derrubou vocês, o lobisomem te arranhou? - perguntou Lily, e Emilly fez uma pequena careta.

- Acho que sim, mas não foi nada sério. - respondeu, mas a ruiva já estava dando a volta na cadeira. O casaco de Emilly era preto, mas havia uma mancha mais escura em suas costas que Lily sabia ser sangue.

- Nada sério? Pode tirar esse casaco, dona Emilly, vou fechar esse corte antes que você perca tanto sangue quanto a Lice! - ela exclamou, e ajudou Emilly a tirar o casaco, o suéter e a camiseta branca manchada de sangue que estava por baixo, deixando a morena só se sutiã e as feridas expostas no rumo da cintura.

- Merlin, Emy! - espantou-se Alice ao se levantar e ver os arranhões que o lobisomem deixara, quatro marcas que iam do lado de sua cintura até quase o meio das costas. Não eram profundas, mas eram largas e compridas o suficiente para que as amigas se preocupassem.

- Está tão ruim assim? - ela perguntou, franzindo a testa quando Lily começou a fechar o primeiro corte.

- Um pouco. Arranhões não podem te transformar, só mordidas, não é? - falou Alice, apenas para se assegurar, e as amigas assentiram.

Ainda não havia sol, mas o céu lá fora estava começando a clarear, e a preocupação com os marotos aumentava. Alice sentiu a cabeça rodar novamente e foi sentar-se num sofá poeirento a um canto. Lily e Emilly se viraram para ela, perguntando-a o que era, mas a garota garantiu que estava bem, só precisava deitar-se um pouco. No momento em que Lily voltava a fechar os machucados de Emilly, a porta da sala em que estavam se abriu, e as três se viraram para lá, sorrindo aliviadas.

James e Sirius entraram na sala, parecendo cansados, mas sem nenhum sinal de estarem seriamente feridos. Sem se importar com mais nada, Emilly se levantou e pulou nos braços de Sirius, sua boca se encontrando com a dele como se não se beijassem há séculos. O garoto a levantou nos braços, e tudo em volta desapareceu. O perigo que haviam passado fazia com que buscassem um pelo outro, buscassem pela vida, de um modo muito mais intenso.

- Eu te amo! - ele sussurrou, entre um beijo e outro. - Eu te amo, eu te amo. - e se beijaram novamente, tentando acabar com qualquer distância que podia haver entre eles.

Lá na floresta, quando ele a vira imóvel no chão, Sirius pensara... Os piores cenários tinham vindo em sua cabeça, e quando ele perdera a fala diante da declaração de Emilly, ele não suportou pensar que o pior poderia acontecer sem que ele tivesse lhe dito como se sentia. Agora que eles estavam juntos novamente, ele não podia fazer mais nada que não fosse segurá-la nos braços. Não havia nenhum lugar no mundo em que ele preferisse estar que nos braços de Emilly. Ela entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos negros dele, e Sirius a trouxe mais para perto, apertando sua cintura. Com esse toque, a garota soltou um baixo gemido em meio ao beijo, um gemido de dor. Eles se soltaram, e Sirius viu que havia apertado o arranhão ainda aberto na cintura dela.

- Desculpe. - ele sussurrou, e a garota assentiu, sorrindo.

Então os olhos de Sirius pareceram ver algo que ele ainda não tinha notado, tão preso estava nos beijos dela: Emilly estava sem nenhuma blusa, apenas um sutiã coberto por renda branca cobria seus seios. A garota corou sobre o olhar dele e virou-se para pegar sua blusa, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a pelo braço. Emilly congelou, sem saber o que fazer, até que sentiu o formigamento característico de um feitiço de cura em seu arranhão. Ela olhou para trás, e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a expressão concentrada e preocupada no rosto de Sirius enquanto ele curava seus ferimentos.

Voltando-se para frente, Emilly tomou consciência de que havia outras pessoas ali. Que vergonha! Mas ninguém prestava atenção nela e em Sirius, ou em sua semi-nudez. Lily brigava com James, insistindo para que ele a deixasse curar um arranhão que havia no braço dele, e Alice ria dos dois, deitada no sofá poeirento.

Sirius terminou de fechar o corte em suas costas e lhe deu um leve beijo no ombro, que fez a nuca dela se arrepiar. A garota vestiu novamente sua camiseta e seu suéter antes de virar-se para o namorado, agradecendo com aquele seu sorriso estonteante. Nenhum garoto que Emilly namorara a havia visto sem blusa, e ela não sabia onde aquilo os deixava. Mas as coisas não ficaram estranhas entre eles, e Emilly tomou aquilo como um bom sinal.

Os dois se aproximaram dos amigos, e Lily parou de ralhar com James para sorrir para Sirius. Ele abriu os braços num gesto largo, com um sorriso que iluminava seus olhos azuis, e apanhou a ruiva num abraço de urso, fazendo-a rir.

- Obrigada, Sirius. - ela falou, quando ele a soltou no instante seguinte. Ao lado deles, Emilly também agradecia a James por tê-las salvado.

- Então, vocês dois ainda nos devem uma explicação! - falou Alice, e todos se sentaram em volta do sofá em que ela estava.

Os sorrisos desaparecendo, os garotos contaram a elas toda a verdade. Remus era um lobisomem, eles dois e Peter haviam se transformado em animagos ilegais para ajudá-lo, a escola deixava que ele ficasse na Casa dos Gritos durante a lua cheia, mas, é claro, ninguém mais sabia que eles eram animagos. Contaram até sobre a bem recebida herança de James, a Capa da Invisibilidade, e sobre o Mapa do Maroto, que eles haviam feito para ajudá-los e que Peter levara para casa por engano. Quando terminaram a história, o sol já estava no horizonte, pálido e tímido.

- E onde o Remus está? Vocês o deixaram na floresta? - perguntou Lily, preocupada.

- Não, claro que não! Quando chegamos, o céu já começava a clarear e a lua já tinha sumido. Ele já tinha voltado a si. Aluado está aqui, na sala ao lado. - falou Sirius, e as três garotas se levantaram na mesma hora.

Remus estava mesmo na sala ao lado, jogado numa cama que mal se aguentava em pé, em um sono profundo. James se adiantou para perto dele, já estendendo um braço para acordá-lo.

- Não. Deixe que ele durma, James. - falou Emilly, apenas um sussurro para não acordar o amigo.

- De jeito nenhum, ele pediu para acordá-lo antes de vocês irem embora. Ele já se sente culpado e envergonhado o suficiente pela manhã, se vocês voltarem para Hogwarts sem falar com ele, Aluado vai ficar achando que ficaram bravas ou coisa do tipo. Acredite, ele é pior que uma mulher com TPM na semana de lua cheia. - respondeu James, com uma pequena risada, e acordou o amigo.

Remus abriu os olhos e os tampou em seguida, passando a mão pelo rosto como se estivesse de ressaca. No final das contas, a sensação era mesmo bem parecida. Ele estava ainda mais pálido que o normal, com olheiras profundas sob os olhos, sua constante aparência de estar adoentado não era nada comparado a como ele estava agora. O garoto se levantou, corando com força ao ver as garotas. Sua vontade era cavar um buraco ali mesmo para esconder a cara, mas infelizmente aquilo não era uma opção.

- Me desculpem, meninas, eu... - ele começou, cheio de culpa e vergonha, mas elas não deixaram que ele terminasse, as três ao mesmo tempo o abraçando.

Não foi preciso mais nada, elas sabiam o quanto ele devia estar se sentindo culpado, e ele entendeu que elas não só o perdoavam, mas o compreendiam. Depois, Remus voltou a dormir, e os outros cinco voltaram juntos para Hogwarts. Não passaram por nenhuma alma, viva ou morta, em seu caminho de volta, mas também nem mesmo os fantasmas estariam perambulando pela escola num início gelado de manhã, em pleno feriado.

Estavam todos exaustos quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal, e o calor da lareira os acalentou imensamente. Emilly e Sirius trocaram um pequeno beijo de boa noite antes de subirem cada um para seu dormitório, Alice subindo junto com a amiga. James começou a subir as escadas também, mas foi interrompido.

- James... - chamou Lily, escorada no corrimão da escada para o dormitório feminino. Ele se virou, espantado, e se aproximou dela. - Eu só queira dizer que... Eu acho muito nobre o que vocês fazem pelo Remus, eu admiro muito isso.

- Não faço isso pela nobreza. - ele falou, encolhendo de leve os ombros.

- Eu sei, e é exatamente isso que o torna nobre. - ela respondeu, sorrindo de lado. James sorriu também, e chegou o rosto mais perto do dela.

- Então não sou mais o cara mimado e egoísta que você pensava que eu era?

- Há muito tempo já não penso assim. - a voz de Lily saiu quase em um sussurro.

O rosto de James estava tão próximo do dela que a garota podia ver cada detalhe de suas feições, embora seus olhos mal conseguissem deixar os lábios dele. Tão próximos, tão próximos que seus lábios se roçaram de leve, o toque gerando um arrepio. Nesse instante, porém eles ouviram passos descendo a escada, e se separaram, assustados. Uma garota do primeiro ano passou por eles, fortemente corada, balbuciando desculpas, e saiu depressa do Salão Comunal. Quando James se voltou, Lily já estava dois degraus acima, ainda olhando para ele, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Boa noite, James.

Ela se virou e subiu as escadas para seu dormitório, xingando a si mesma em pensamento, mas sem conseguir voltar para lá. Tão perto eles haviam chegado de se beijar, tão perto daqueles lábios macios! E por que ela não conseguia voltar lá, não conseguia assumir que queria aquele garoto lindo, exibido e irritante? Mas agora Lily já estava em seu dormitório e James no dele, ela deixara novamente o momento passar, e teria que esperar pelo próximo.

N/A: Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a fic. Por favor comentem. Tem um monte de gente acessando a fic, mas sem deixar comentário... A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.


End file.
